Interlingua-Germano/a
a (örtl.) an a auf (in, nach) a auf (zeitlich) a nach (Richtung) a zu a zu (Art) a zu (zeitl.) a Präp um (zeitl.) a bordo an Bord a celo aperte unter freiem Himmel a condition que unter der Bedingung, daß a ille an ihn à la viennese nach Wiener Art a medie�mast auf Halbmast a medietate zur Hälfte a Pascha zu Ostern a pede zu Fuß a que woran a que pensa tu? woran denkst du a qui le culpa? wer kann dafür? a retro! zurücktreten! a revider! auf Wiedersehen! a Roma nach Rom a tabula am Tisch a tabula bei Tisch a le etate de vinti annos mit 20 Jahren a: a(d) isto/illo/cello dazu a: a(d) un hora um ein Uhr a: a/pro que wozu a: a/verso basso/infra unterwärts a: ille dava duo marcos a cata uno una er gab ihnen je 2 Mark a: passo a passo Schritt für Schritt a: pingite a(l) oleo in Öl gemalt a; de tres ~ quatro horas von 3 bis 4 Uhr ab ab ab le comenciamento/principio von Anfang an ab: ab/desde le origine vom Hause aus abandona: non te abandona! nimm dich zusammen! abandonante (Akk.) unter Zurücklassung von abandonar (Partei, Rel) abfallen abandonar abspenstig werden abandonar aufgeben (verzichten) abandonar hingeben (preisgeben) abandonar im Stich lassen abandonar liegenlassen (Arbeit) abandonar links liegen lassen abandonar preisgeben abandonar schwinden lassen abandonar sitzenlassen abandonar überlassen (preisgeben) abandonar verlassen (im Stiche lassen) abandonar fig abspringen von abandonar alique ad alicuno j�m et. anheim/geben,�stellen abandonar le idea (de) aus dem Sinn schlagen abandonar se ergeben (e�m Laster) abandonar se sich hingeben abandonar se (a) frönen abandonar: abandonar/livrar se (a) nach/hangen,�hängen (e�r Sache) abandonar: quitar/abandonar le servicio den Dienst quittieren abandonate herrenlos abandonate hilflos abandonate verwahrlost abandonate Adj verlassen abandonate fig verwaist abandono Abkehr (von) abandono Aufgabe (Verzicht) abandono Hilflosigkeit abandono Preisgabe abandono Verlassenheit abandono Verwahrlosung abandono Zurücklassung abassamento (Fieber) Abnahme abassamento Dämpfung abassamento Einsenkung abassamento Erniedrigung abassamento Herabsetzung abassamento Herabwürdigung abassamento Senkung abassamento Sinken n abassamento fig Verkleinerung abassar (Hügel) abtragen abassar (Geom Lot) fällen abassar ducken abassar einsenken abassar erniedrigen abassar fällen (Lanze) abassar herabdrücken abassar herablassen abassar herabwürdigen abassar herunterholen (Fahne) abassar niederlassen abassar niedriger machen hängen, schrauben abassar senken abassar sinken lassen abassar fig herabziehen abassar fig niederdrücken abassar fig verkleinern abassar se sich niederbücken abassar se sich senken abassar se sinken abassar: (a)bassar dämpfen (Stimme) abassar: (a)bassar herabsetzen abassar: (a)bassar herunterklappen abassar: (a)bassar heruntermachen abassar: (a)bassar hinunterlassen abattage Abschlachtung abattage Schlachten n abattage Flugz Abschuß abatter (erschießen) abknallen abatter (herunterschießen) abschießen abatter (Wald) abholzen abatter abschlachten abatter abschlagen abatter abtun (töten) abatter erlegen (Wild) abatter erschlagen abatter fällen abatter herunterhauen (fällen) abatter nieder/stoßen,�strecken abatter niederhauen abatter niederschlagen abatter schlachten abatter schlagen (Holz) abatter umreißen (Bäume) abatter zur Strecke bringen abatter fig niederbeugen abatter Flugz niederholen abatter vt abhauen abatter vt einstürzen abatter vt umschlagen abatter con le hacha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. umhacken (Baum) abatter per (colpos de) hacha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. umhauen abatter per tiro niederknallen abatter per un tiro über den Haufe(n) schießen abatter se Flugz abstürzen abatter: esser abattite heruntersein abattimento Abholzen abattimento Abspannung abattimento Niedergeschlagenheit abattimento fig Gebrochenheit abattimento Flugz Abschuß abattite niedergeschlagen abattite fig gebrochen abattito de oca/ansere Gänseklein abattitor Schlächter abattitorio Schlacht/haus,�hof abbate Abt abbatessa Abtissin abbatia Abtei abbatial abteilich abbatial abtlich abbordage Entern, Enterung abbordage intermedie Mar Zwischenlandung abbordar an Bord legen abbordar ansprechen abbordar entern abbordar Mar anfahren abbordar vi Mar landen (Schiff) abbordar vi anlegen (landen) abbordar vi ansteuern abbordar remante anrudern abbordar un problema (fig, Frage) aufrollen abbordar un thema fig eine Frage anschneiden abbordar: abbordar/accostar alicuno an j�n herantreten abbordar; facer ~ vt ansteuern abbordo Entern, Enterung abbreviamento Verkürzung abbreviar (Zeit) abkürzen abbreviar kürzen abbreviar verkürzen (abkürzen) abbreviar zusammenstreichen abbreviar zusammenziehen (kürzen) abbreviate: non abbreviate unverkürzt (Text) abbreviation Abkürzen abbreviation Verkürzung abbreviation: abbreviat/ion,�ura Kürzung abbreviatura Kürzel abbreviatura Typ Abkürzen abbreviatura: abbreviat/ion,�ura Kürzung abcider Chir herausschneiden abcision Herausschneiden abderita Schildbürger abdicar niederlegen (Krone) abdicar vi abdanken abdication (Thron�) Entsagung abdication Abdankung abdication Niederlegung abdication Thronentsagung abdomine Bauch (Unterleib) abdomine Hinterleib abdomine Leib (Unter�) abdomine Unterleib abdominose dickleibig abducer (Häftling) abführen abducer schwemmen abducer wegführen abducer Pers wegbringen abducer (in vehiculo) vt wegfahren abducer per fortia/violentia verschleppen abduction Verschleppung abece ABC abecedario Abc�Buch abecedario Fibel abecedario Lesebuch (Elementar�) aberrante Phys abweichend aberrar abirren aberrar sich verirren aberration Abirren aberration Verirrung aberration fig Auswuchs aberration Phys Abweichung abfallen (abnehmen) declinar Abfuhr (Abweisung) repulsa abhorrer verabscheuen abhorribile hassens/wert,�würdig abhorribile verabscheuens/wert,�würdig abhorrimento verabscheuen n abiberar tränken (Vieh) abiberatorio Pferdeschwemme abiberatorio Schwemme (Tränke) abiberatorio Trog (Tränke) abiberatorio Tränke abiberatorio Viehtränke abiete Tanne abiete Tannenbaum abiete argentee/blanc Edeltanne abiete blanc/argentee Silbertanne abiete rubie Fichte abiete: (ligno de) abiete Tannenholz abjecte abscheulich abjecte hundsgemein abjecte niederträchtig abjecte verworfen abjection Schuftigkeit abjection Verworfenheit abjudicar alicuno de alique Jur aberkennen abjudication Aberkennen abjurar abschwören abjurar verleugnen (Glauben a.) abjurar verschwören abjurar Rel lossagen abjuration Abschwören abjuration Lossagung abjuration Verleugnung ablactamento: ablacta/mento,�tion Entwöhnung (Kind) ablactar entwöhnen (Kind) ablactation: ablacta/mento,�tion Entwöhnung (Kind) ablassen (Teich) disaquar ablativo Gram Ablativ abluente Med reinigend abluer Med reinigen ablution (Rel, RCC) Waschung ablution Med Reinigung ablution Rel Abwaschung abnegar sich selbst verleugnen abnegate aufopfernd abnegation Aufopferung abnegation Entsagung (Selbstverleugnung) abnegation Hingabe (Selbstverleugnung) abnegation Opferbereitschaft abnegation Opferwille abnegation Selbstaufopferung abnegation Verleugnung (Selbst�) abnegation (de se ipse) Selbstverleugnung abnegation: plen de abnegation aufopfernd abnegation: plen de abnegation hingebend abnorme (von der Norm abweichend) abnorm abnormitate Abnormität abolir abschaffen abolir abstellen (abschaffen) abolir abtun (abschaffen) abolir aufheben (abschaffen) abolir außer Kraft setzen: abolition Abschaffung abolition Aufheb/en,�ung abomaso Labmagen abominabile abscheulich abominabile greulich abominabile verabscheuens/wert,�würdig abominabile: es un abominabile mentita fam das ist erstunken und erlogen abomination Abscheu abomination Greuel abonamento Abonnement abonamento Bezug (Zeitung) abonamento ad un jornal Zeitungsabonnement abonamento al theatro Theaterabonnement abonamento mensual Monatskarte abonar beziehen (Zeitung) abonar se (a) abonnieren abonato Abonnent abonato Bezieher (Zeitung) abonato del telephono Fernsprechteilnehmer aborigines (Pl) Stammvolk aborigines Pl Urbewohner abortamento Med Abtreibung abortar; facer abortar Med abtreiben abortive abtreibend aborto Fehlgeburt aborto Mißgeburt aborto Med Abtreibung aborto Zool Verwerfung abrader abnutzen, abnützen abrader ausmerzen (Fehler) abrader wegradieren abrader vt auskratzen abrader (con gumma) ausradieren abrasion Abnutzung abrasion del pelle Hautabschürfung abrasivo Schleifmittel abrogar (Gesetz) abschaffen abrogar aufheben (Gesetz) abrogar außer Kraft setzen abrogar fig umstoßen abrogation Abschaffung abrogation Aufheb/en,�ung abrumpite abgebrochen abrupte schroff (jäh, plötzlich) abrupte steil abrupte fig abgebrochen abrupte fig abgerissen abruptessa Steilheit abruptessa fig Schroffheit absceder eitern abscesso Abszeß abscesso Eiterbeule abscesso Eitergeschwulst abscesso Geschwür abscesso Schwäre abscesso del gingiva Zahngeschwür abscissa Abszisse absente abwesend absente Fehlender absente fort (abwesend) absente (mentalmente) geistesabwesend absente: demorar/remaner absente fortbleiben absente: esser absente fehlen (abwesend sein) absente: esser absente Adv weg sein (Pers.) absente: esser absente (de) fernbleiben absente: esser absente (de) versäumen (Schule a.) absente; esser ~ absein absente; restar/remaner ~ ausbleiben absentia Abwesenheit absentia Ausbleiben absentia Fehlen (Abwesenheit) absentia Nichterscheinen absentia (mental) Geistesabwesenheit absentia de cultura/education Unbildung absentia de dolor Schmerzlosigkeit absentia de fundamento fig Grundlosigkeit absentia de spirito Kopflosigkeit absentia in classe/schola Schulversäumnis absentia justificate non justificate entschuldigte unentschuldigte Schulversäumnis absentia sin permisso Urlaubsüberschreitung absentia: absentia/privation de derectos Rechtlosigkeit absinthio Absinth absinthio Bot Wermut absinthismo Med Absinthismus absolute absolut absolute unbedingt absolute uneingeschränkt absolute unweigerlich (unbedingt) absolute Pol unumschränkt absolutemente durchaus (unbed.) absolutemente ganz und gar absolutemente schlechterdings absolutemente Adv bombensicher absolutemente Adv glatt (durchaus) absolutemente impossibile schier unmöglich absolutemente nihil gar nichts absolutemente nihil rein gar nichts absolutemente non ganz und gar nicht absolutemente nulle/necun gar keiner absolutemente secur todsicher absolutemente: completemente/absolutemente false grundfalsch absolution Absolution absolution Absolvieren absolution Frei/sprechung,�spruch absolution Sündenerlaß absolution Rel Lossprechung absolution Rel Vergebung absolutismo Absolutismus absolver (lossprechen) absolvieren absolver freisprechen absolver Rel lossprechen absolver: esser absolvite Jur freikommen absolvieren (Prüfung) passar absolvite; esser ~ frei ausgehen absorbente absorbierend absorber absorbieren absorber anziehen (in sich aufnehmen) absorber aufnehmen (Waren) absorber einnehmen (genießen) absorber ganz in Anspruch nehmen absorber Chem aufsaugen absorber se in sich versenken in absorbimento fig Versunkenheit absorbite in fig versunken in absorbite pensatas) in Gedanken verloren absorption Absorbierung, Absorption absorption Aufsaugung absorption Phys Aufnahme absorption de calor Wärmeaufnahme abstention Enthaltung abstention Unterlassung abstention del voto Stimmenthaltung abstinente enthaltsam abstinente: abstinent/e,�a Abstinenzler,�in abstinentia Abstinenz abstinentia Enthaltsamkeit abstiner se (de) fernbleiben abstiner se (de) sein lassen abstiner se (de) sich enthalten abstiner se (de) unterlassen abstiner: (deber) abstiner se de mangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Kohldampf schieben abstract (E) Hauptinhalt abstracte abstrakt abstracte begrifflich abstracte Geom unbenannt abstraction Abstraktion abstraction: facer abstraction de wegdenken abstraction; facite de ~ fig abgesehen von abstraher abstrahieren absurde (töricht) abgeschmackt absurde absurd absurde sinnlos (bedeutungslos) absurde sinnwidrig absurde toll (etwas) absurde ungewaschen (unsinnig) absurde unsinnig absurde unverständig (töricht) absurde verdreht (Ansicht) absurde vernunftwidrig absurde wahnwitzig absurde widersinnig absurde fig ungereimt absurditate Abgeschmacktheit absurditate Absurdität absurditate Sinnlosigkeit absurditate Unding absurditate Ungereimtheit absurditate Unsinn absurditate Unsinnigkeit absurditate Verdrehtheit absurditate Verkehrtheit absurditate Vernunftwidrigkeit absurditate Wahnwitz absurditate Widersinn absurditate fam Mumpitz absurditates (Pl) ({fig Geschwätz) Blech abuccar aufschnappen (mit dem Mund) abundante ausgiebig abundante ergiebig (reichlich vorhanden) abundante reich (reichlich) abundante reichhaltig abundante üppig (reichlich) abundante in aqua wasserreich abundante in chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. wildreich abundante in fructos fruchtreich abundante in pisce fischreich abundantemente Adv reichlich, reichhaltig abundantia Ausgiebigkeit abundantia Ergiebigkeit abundantia Fülle (Über�) abundantia Reichhaltigkeit abundantia Überfluß abundantia Üppigkeit (Überfluß) abundantia de ideas Gedankenfülle abundantia de parolas Wortreichtum abundantia: (super)abundantia Überschwenglichkeit abundantia: fluvio/abundantia de parolas Redestrom abundantia: in (grande) abundantia in Hülle und Fülle abundantia: in abundantia vollauf abundantia: in abundantia Adv überreich abundantia: natar in le abundantia im Überfluß schwelgen/schwimmen abundantissime überreichlich/überreich; abundar (in) strotzen abundar in (Land) reich sein an abundar in alique Überfluß an et. haben abundar: (super)abundar in Überfluß da sein abusar es zu arg treiben abusar es zu weit treiben abusar Raubbau treiben (mit: de); abusar (de) auf die Spitze treiben abusar de mißbrauchen abusar de alicuno j�m et. ansinnen abusar de su fortias sich übernehmen abusive mißbräuchlich abuso Mißbrauch abuso Übergriff abuso Unfug abuso fig Auswuchs abuso (del poter) Überschreitung (Amtsgewalt) abuso de autoritate Amtsanmaßung abuso de autoritate/poter Amtsmißbrauch abuso de confidentia Vertrauensbruch abysmal abgrundtief abysmar: perder/abysmar se fig versinken abysmo Abgrund abysmo Höllenschlund abysmo Kluft abysmo Untiefe (Abgrund) abysso Kluft abysso Schlund (Abgrund a.) acacia Akazie academia Akademie academia de canto Singakademie academia del belle artes Kunstakademie academia del minas Bergakademie academia militar Kriegsakademie academic akademisch academico Akademiker acaju Mahagoni acaju: (ligno de) acaju/mahagoni Mahagoniholz acanthaceas (Pl) Akanthusarten acantho Bot Bärenklau acantho Bot, Arch Akanthus acaro Milbe acaro del scabie Zool Krätzmilbe acarose milbig accantonamento: (ac)cantonamento/(ac)quartieramento fortiate Zwangseinquartierung accaparamento Aufkauf (wucherischer, = Hamsterkauf) accaparamento Hamster/ung,�ei accaparamento del granos Kornwucher accaparar aufkaufen (wucherisch) accaparar hamstern accaparar raffen (hamstern) accaparar wucherisch aufkaufen accaparator Aufkäufer accaparator Hamsterer accaparator de granos Kornwucherer accapillar se sich herumbalgen accarrear vt anrollen accarreo Anfahrt (Güter) acceder hinzutreten acceder (a) genehmigen (willigen) acceder a gewähren (Bitte) accelerar beflügeln (beschleunigen) accelerar beschleunigen accelerar verschärfen (Tempo) acceleration Beschleunigung acceleration Geschwindigkeitszunahme acceleration Verschärfung accelerator (Auto) Fußgashebel accelerator Zeitraffer accelerator: (pedal del) accelerator (Auto) Gashebel accendalia Holz (zum Anzünden) accende�cigarros Zigarrenanzünder accende�gas Gasanzünder accender (Hochofen) anblasen accender (Radio) anstellen accender andrehen (Licht) s.a. anknipsen accender anfeuern accender anknipsen (Licht) accender anmachen (Feuer) accender anrauchen (Zigarette) accender anreiben (Streichholz) accender anschalten (Licht) accender anstecken (anzünden) accender anzünden accender einschalten (Lampe, Radio) accender entfachen accender zünden accender Elektr knipsen accender vt anbrennen accender vt entzünden accender (le lumine) Licht machen accender le foco einheizen accender se anspringen (Motor) accender se entbrennen accender se vi zünden accender: accender/illuminar se aufstrahlen accender: accender/inflammar se sich entzünden accendibile entzündbar accendimento Zündung accendimento Su Anstecken (Lampe) accendimento retardate Zeitzündung accendimento: accendimento/accension defectuose Fehlzündung accendimento: regular [resp. interrumper le accendimento die Zündung einstellen abstellen accendite; esser ~ brennen (Licht) accendite; lassar ~ anlassen (brennen lassen) accenditor Anzünder (Feuerzeug) accenditor Feuerzeug accenditor Zigarrenanzünder accenditor Zünder accenditor de gas Gasanzünder accenditor de tasca Taschenfeuerzeug accenditor: (aciero) accenditor Feuerstahl accension Anzünden accension automatic Selbstzündung accension del/per magnete Magnetzündung accension retardate Spätzündung accension: accendimento/accension defectuose Fehlzündung accension: ignition/accension avantiate/anticipate (Auto) Frühzündung accension: retardar le accension auf Spätzündung einstellen accension; (distributor pro le) ~ per batteria Batteriezündung accensor Anzünder (Person) accento Akzent accento Klang (in Worten) accento Tonfall accento (scripte) Gram Tonzeichen accento (tonic) Gram Ton accento tonic Betonung accento tonic Wortakzent accento; on remarca/recognosce a su ~ que ille es (un) estraniero B\GE\YYY\AB man hört ihm den Ausländer an accentuar akzentuieren accentuar betonen accentuar hervorheben accentuar markieren (Ton) accentuar verstärken (Eindruck) accentuar alique auf et. Nachdruck legen accentuar: intensificar/accentuar se sich steigern accentuate pointiert accentuation Betonung acceptabile annehmbar acceptante Akzeptant acceptar abnehmen acceptar akzeptieren acceptar annehmen acceptar auf et. eingehen acceptar aufnehmen (Kampf) acceptar einstecken (hinnehmen) acceptar entgegennehmen acceptar folgen (e�r Einladung) acceptar genehmigen (annehmen) acceptar hinnehmen acceptar nehmen (an�) acceptar übernehmen acceptar zusagen acceptar alicuno (cortesemente) j�m (höflich) begegnen acceptar con sympathia et. begrüßen acceptar: ascoltar/acceptar nulle consilio sich nichts sagen lassen (wollen) acceptar: nos ha acceptate su invitation wir haben seiner Einladung Folge geleistet acceptar; non ~ (ablehnen) absagen acceptation (Annahme) Abnahme acceptation Akzept acceptation Anerkennung (Wechsel) acceptation Annahme acceptation Entgegennahme acceptation Folgeleistung acceptation Genehmigung acceptation Übernahme (Annahme) acceptation Zusage (auf e�e Einladung) acceptation de litteras Briefannahme acceptation de un littera de cambio Wechselakzept (Wechselannahme) acceptation in blanco Blankoakzept acceptation: acceptation/registration de(l) bagages Gepäckannahme acceptation; trovar general ~ allgemeinen Anklang finden acceptator Akzeptant acception; sin ~ de personas ohne Ansehen der Person accessibile ansprechbar accessibile erreichbar accessibile erschwinglich accessibile zugänglich accessibilitate Zugänglichkeit accession a candela Kerzenzündung accession al throno Thronbesteigung accession: advenimento/accession al poter throno Regierungsantritt accesso (Weg) Anfahrt accesso Eingang (Zugang) accesso Zufahrt accesso Zugang accesso Zutritt accesso Med Anfall accesso Med Anwandlung accesso al autostrata Auffahrt (Autobahn) accesso al autostrata Zubringerstraße accesso de cholera/ira Zorn/anfall,�ausbruch accesso de rabie furor Wutanfall accesso de riso Lachanfall accesso de tusse Hustenanfall accesso de vertigines Schwindelanfall accessori beiläufig accessori Neben� (von et. was zu dem Hauptsächlichsten hinzutritt) accessori nebensächlich accessori zugehörig (Teil) accessorimente neben/her,�hin = nebenbei accessorios (Pl) Beiwerk accessorios (Pl) Staffage accessorios (Pl) Zubehör accessorios (Pl) fig Zutat accidental gelegentlich (zufällig) accidental Adj zufällig accidentalmente Adv gelegentlich accidente Unfall accidente Unglück (Unfall) accidente Zufall (Unfall) accidente de automobile Auto/unfall,�unglück accidente de(l) circulation Verkehrsunfall accidente del labor Arbeitsunfall accidente del travalio/labor Betriebsunfall accidente ferroviari Eisenbahnunglück accidente: accidente/disastro ferroviari Zugunglück accidente: esser victima de un accidente vi verunglücken accidente: morir in un accidente tödlich verunglücken accipitre (La) Hühnerhabicht accisia Akzise accisia Stadtzoll acclamar Beifall klatschen acclamar zujauchzen, zujubeln acclamation Ausrufung acclamation Beifallsruf acclamation: per acclamation durch Zuruf acclarar bleichen (Haare) acclarar: acclarar/disnubilar se (Wetter) hell(er) werden acclimatar akklimatisieren acclimatar se heimisch werden acclimatar se sich eingewöhnen acclimatar: accostumar/habituar/acclimatar se sich einleben acclimatation Akklimatisierung accluder mitschicken accolligente einladend accolliger auffangen (Gruppen) accolliger aufnehmen (empfangen) accolliger empfangen accolligimento Aufnahme (Gast) accolligimento Empfang (Aufnahme) accommodabile anpassungsfähig accommodamento Abfinden accommodamento Ausgleich (Einigung) accommodamento Schlichtung accommodamento Vermittlung accommodante entgegenkommend accommodante: pauco accommodante ungefüg/e,�ig accommodar ausgleichen (Streit) accommodar schlichten (Streit) accommodar al gusto (de) mundgerecht machen accommodar se es sich bequem machen accommodar se fig sich anpassen accommodar se (a) sich behelfen accommodar se (de) (mit) in Kauf nehmen accommodar se a sich zu et. bequemen accommodar se de sich abfinden mit accommodate wohlig accommodation Anpass/en,�ung accomodamento Anpass/en,�ung accomodamento fortiate Zwangsausgleich accomodamento: facer un accommodamento/compromisso e�n Vergleich eingehen accomodar: adaptar/accommodar se a sich einfügen in accompaniamento Begleitung accompaniamento Geleit (Begleitung) accompaniamento (musical) Musikbegleitung accompaniamento de orchestra Orchesterbegleitung accompaniante: accompaniant/e,�a Begleiter,�in accompaniar begleiten accompaniar geleiten accompaniar ich komme mit (dir) mitkommen (begleiten) accompaniar Mus sekundieren accompaniar (alicuno) mitgehen accompaniar (alicuno) sich zugesellen zu accompaniar (usque al porta del domo) hinunterbegleiten accompaniar al exito hinausbringen (j�n) accompaniar alicuno um j�n herum sein accompaniar de monstras bemustern (Waren) accompaniar foras al porta hinausbegleiten accompaniar usque a supra hinaufbegleiten accompaniar: accompaniar/reconducer a domo heimführen accompaniate de/per in j�s Begleitung accompaniator: accompaniat/or,�rice Mus Begleiter,�in accopulamento Begatt/en,�ung accopulamento Koppelung accopular einrücken (einkuppeln) accopular koppeln accopular verkoppeln accopular verkuppeln accopular Mech einkuppeln accopular Med zusammenkoppeln accopular se sich begatten accopular: (ac)copular schalten (Batterie) accopular: (ac)copular Eisenb einhängen accordar abstimmen (in Einklang bringen) accordar auswerfen (Betrag) accordar bewilligen accordar gewähren accordar zuteilen (gewähren) accordar vt stimmen accordar alteremente Mus umstimmen accordar se passen (zusammen�) accordar se sich zusammenreimen accordar se Mus stimmen accordar se vi zusammenstimmen accordar se (con alique) mit et. übereintreffen accordar se con sich vertragen mit accordar se con Gram sich richten nach accordar se con alicuno sich abfinden mit accordar: conceder/accordar un prorogation/dilation pro pagar un summa j�m e�e Summe stunden accordar: Deo accorda su gratia a Gott läßt seine Gnade walten über accordar: facer accordar/concordar con in Übereinstimmung bringen mit accordate Mus gleichgestimmt accordator Pers Mus Stimmer accordator de piano(forte)s Klavierstimmer accordatorio Stimmer (Werkz.) accordatorio Stimmhammer accordatura Mus Stimmung accordion Akkordeon accordion Harmonika accordion Schifferklavier accordion Ziehharmonika accordion: harmonica/accordion de bucca Mundharmonika accordo (a. fig) Gleichklang accordo (Vereinbarung) Abrede accordo (Vertrag) Abkommen accordo Abfinden accordo Abmachung accordo Akkord accordo Ausgleich (Einigung) accordo Einigung accordo Einklang accordo Einvernehmen accordo Einverständnis accordo Pakt accordo Überein/kommen,�kunft accordo Übereinstimmung accordo Verabredung accordo Vereinbarung accordo Vergleich (gütlicher) accordo Verständigung accordo fig Zusammenhalt accordo collective Tarifvertrag accordo commercial Handelsabkommen accordo de frontiera Grenzabkommen accordo doanal Zollabkommen accordo fortiate Zwangsabkommen accordo fortiate Jur Zwangsvergleich accordo interime Zwischenabkommen accordo naval Flottenabkommen accordo super/re le pagamentos Zahlungsabkommen accordo: de accordo einig accordo: de accordo einträchtig accordo: de accordo einverstanden accordo: de accordo mir schon recht accordo: de accordo überein accordo: de accordo con gemäß accordo: de accordo con im Einvernehmen mit accordo: de accordo! topp! accordo: de ~! abgemacht! accordo: esser de accordo sein Jawort geben accordo: esser de accordo Mus stimmen accordo: esser de accordo (con alicuno) mit j�n übereinstimmen accordo: esser se de accordo zustimmen accordo: esser poner se de accordo handels/einig,�eins sein werden accordo: mitter/poner de accordo vergleichen (Streitende) accordo: mitter/poner se de accordo übereinkommen accordo: poner de accordo einigen (in Übereinstimmung bringen) accordo: poner de accordo in Einklang bringen accordo: poner de accordo unter e�n Hut bringen accordo: poner se de accordo einig werden accordo: poner se de accordo sich vergleichen accordo: poner se de accordo (con) sich ins Einvernehmen setzen (mit) accordo: poner se de accordo (super) vereinbaren accordo; esser de ~ beistimmen accordo; esser de ~ nichts dagegen haben accordo; poner se de ~ mit j�m et. absprechen accostar an Bord legen accostar alicuno sich an j�n heranmachen accostar: abbordar/accostar alicuno an j�n herantreten accostumar gewöhnen accostumar alicuno ad alique j�m et. angewöhnen accostumar se a sich in et. hineinfinden accostumar: accostumar/habituar/acclimatar se sich einleben accostumate (de alique: et. od. an et.) Adj gewohnt accostumate: ille se ha accostumate/habituate ad isto er hat sich daran gewöhnt accprdar: accordar/adaptar se vi zusammenpassen accreditar akkreditieren accreditar beglaubigen (Diplomaten) accreditivo Hdl Akkreditiv (Beglaubigungsschreiben) accrescer dazu/nehmen,�tun accrescer erhöhen (Geschwindigkeit usw) accrescer mehren (vermehren) accrescer vermehren accrescer vt steigern accrescer: accumular/accrescer se sich summieren accrescimento Erhöhung accrescimento Steigerung accrescimento Vermehrung accrescimento Zunahme accrescimento Zuwachs accrescimento del difficultates Erschwerung accrescimento del population Bevölkerungszunahme accrescimento: accrescimento/augmento del production Produktionssteigerung accrocar anhaken accrocar anhängen (an e�m Haken) accrocar haken accroccar zuhaken accu. fam Akkumulator accubitar se sich mit dem Ellenbogen aufstützen accultellator Messerheld accumular akkumulieren accumular anhäufen accumular ansammeln (Sachen) accumular aufeinanderhäufen accumular aufeinandertürmen accumular aufhäufen accumular häufen accumular scheffeln (Geld) accumular zusammenbringen accumular Elektr aufspeichern accumular de nive mit Schnee zuwehen accumular per mendicar zusammenbetteln accumular se anstehen (Schuld) accumular se auflaufen (Summen) accumular se sich zusammenbrauen (Wolken) accumular se zusammenziehen (Wolken) accumular sparnios zusammensparen accumular: (ac)cumular überhäufen (mit: de); accumular: (ac)cumular (de) fig überschütten accumular: (ac)cumular se (a. Wolken) sich türmen accumular: accumular/accrescer se sich summieren accumulation Anfall (Häufung) accumulation Anhäufung accumulation Ansammlung accumulation Aufhäufung accumulation Aufspeicherung accumulation Häufung accumulation Stauung (Wasser) accumulation Überhäufung accumulation n Häufen accumulator (fam Kürz. Akku) Akkumulator accumulator Stromsammler accumulator thermic Wärmespeicher accurate akkurat accurate genau (pünktlich) accurate sorgfältig accurate sorgsam accuratessa Akkuratesse accuratessa Sorgfalt accuratessa Sorgsamkeit accurrer daherlaufen accurrer gelaufen kommen accurrer herbeieilen accurrer herbeilaufen accurrer herlaufen accurrer zulaufen accurtamento Abkürzen accurtamento Verkürzung accurtar abkürzen accurtar kürzen accurtar stutzen accurtar zusammenstreichen accurtar zusammenziehen (kürzen) accurtar le passo Mil kurz treten accurtar se kürzer werden accurtar: (ac)curtar kürzer machen accusar beschuldigen accusar bestätigen (Empfang) accusar bezichtigen accusar verklagen accusar zeihen accusar (alicuno de alique) anschuldigen accusar (de) anklagen accusar de heresia verketzern accusar le sorte mit den Schicksal hadern accusar reception (de) den Empfang bescheinigen accusar reception (de) den Empfang bestätigen accusation Anklage accusation Anschuldigung accusation Beschuldigung accusation Bezichtigung accusation de heresia Verketzerung accusation: intentar un accusation contra alicuno j�n verklagen accusativo Akkusativ accusativo Wenfall accusato Beschuldigter accusato,�a Angeklagte® accusato: accusat/o,�a Beklagt/er,�e accusato: accusat/o,�a Verklagt/er,�e accusato: accusat/o,�a re/o,�a de alte traition Hochverräter,�in accusator Ankläger accusator private Jur Nebenkläger accusatori anklagend acecamento Blend/en,�ung acecar blenden aceraceas (Pl) Ahornarten acerbe bitter (herb) acerbe herb acerbe sauer acerbe sauertöpfisch acerbe streng (sauer) acerbitate Herb/e,�heit acere Ahorn acereto Ahornwald acetato Azetat acetic Chem Adj Essig acetic Chem essigsauer aceto Essig aceto de plumbo Bleiessig aceto: mitter in le aceto einsäuern aceto: vinagre/aceto de ligno Holzessig aceto; de ~ Essig (in Zssgn. meist) acetosa Sauerampfer acetose essighaltig acetylen Azetylen achillea Bot Schafgarbe Achilles; tendon/tendine de ~ Achilles/flechse,�sehne achr: a. Chr. = ante Christo v. Chr. achromatic Phys farblos Achteck octagono acicula Stachel acicular Bot, Min nadelförmig acide Chem essigsauer acide Chem sauer acidificar (vi se) vt versauern acidificar säuern acidification Säurebildung acidimetro Säuremesser m aciditate Säure aciditate Chem Schärfe aciditate del vino Weinsäure acido Chem Säure acido acetic Essigsäure acido boric Borsäure acido bromic Bromsäure acido butyric Buttersäure acido chlorhydric/muriatic Salzsäure acido chloric Chlorsäure acido chromic Chromsäure acido citric Zitronensäure acido cyanic Zyansäure acido formic Ameisensäure acido fulminic Chem Knallsäure acido gastric Magensäure acido lactic Milchsäure acido malic Apfelsäure acido manganic Mangansäure acido nitric Salpetersäure acido phenic Karbol(säure) acido phosphoric Phosphorsäure acido prussic Blausäure acido pyro�lignose Holzessig acido salicylic Salizylsäure acido silicic Kieselsäure acido sulfuric Schwefelsäure acido tannic Gerbersäure acido tartaric Chem Weinsäure acido uric Harnsäure acido vanadic Vanadinsäure acido: acido/anhydrido carbonic Kohlensäure (H2CO3) acidular säuern acidule säuerlich acierar stählen acierar verstählen acierate stahlartig acieration Verstählung acieria Gußstahlwerk acieria Stahlhütte acieria Stahlwerk aciero Stahl aciero a banda Bandstahl aciero brute Rohstahl aciero chromate Chromstahl aciero fundite Gußstahl aciero fundite/fuse Stahlguß aciero raffinate Edelstahl aciero: de aciero stählern aco Nadel aco: aco/agulia (a/de suer) Nähnadel aco: aco/agulia de brochar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Heftnadel aco: aco/spinula de securitate Sicherheitsnadel aco: agulia/aco de brodar Sticknadel aco: agulia/aco de sarcir Stopfnadel aco: agulia/aco de tricotar Stricknadel acolytar ministrieren acolyto Helfer (Helfershelfer) acolyto Helfershelfer acolyto Meßdiener acolyto Meßgehilfe acolyto Ministrant aconito Bot Eisenhut acordonamento Einschnürung acordonar einschnüren acquartieramento: (ac)cantonamento/(ac)quartieramento fortiate Zwangseinquartierung acquesto Errungenschaft acquiescentia Einwilligung (stille) acquiescer: acquiescer/consentir a willigen in acquiescer: condescender/acquiescer al demanda de alicuno der Bitte j�s willfahren acquirer (Waren) abnehmen acquirer ankaufen acquirer anschaffen (erwerben) acquirer erkaufen acquirer erlangen (erwerben) acquirer erwerben acquirer gewinnen (erwerben) acquirer fig erbeuten acquirer gusto a/pro Geschmack abgewinnen acquirer per compra käuflich erwerben acquirer se le affecto de alicuno j�m Liebe usw abgewinnen acquirer: acquirer/comprar (in auction) vt erstehen acquirer: ganiar/acquirer per su labor erarbeiten acquiritor: acquiritor/a (statt �tora auch �trice) Abnehmer,�in acquisition Ankauf acquisition Anschaffung acquisition Erlangung acquisition Errungenschaft acquisition Erwerb (Erwerbung) acquisition Erwerbung acquisition Gewinnung (Erwerbung) acquisition Kauf (Gekauftes) acquisition n Erstehen acquisition emption fortiate Zwangskauf acquisitivitate Erwerbssinn acre (E) (Maß) Joch acre (E) Morgen (Feldmaß) acre bitter (scharf) acre essigsauer acre grell (herb) acre herb acre sauer acre scharf (Geschmack, Geruch) acre�dulce sauersüß acre: devenir acre Stich (Wein) acridulce süßsauer acrimonia Herb/e,�heit acrimonia Verbitterung acrimoniose sauertöpfisch acrimoniose Adj verbittert acritate Grellheit acritate Herb/e,�heit acrobata Akrobat(in) acrobata Artist(in) acrobatia aeree Kunstflug acrobatic akrobatisch acrobatic artistisch acrobatismo Akrobatik act/or,�rice Darsteller,�in actinia Zool Seerose action (Aktie) Anteilschein action Akt action Aktie action Aktion action Einwirkung action Handlung (Tat) action Tat action Tun n action Wirken n action Wirkung (Tätigk.) action Jur a. Klage action bancari/de banca Bankaktie action de comenciar (facer alique) Vornahme (Beginnen) action de committer Su verüben action de gratias Dankgottesdienst action de prioritate Stammprioritätsaktie action heroic Heldentat action in divorcio Ehescheidungsklage action infame Schandtat action nominative/personal Namensaktie action ordinari prime emission Stammaktie action preferential/privilegiate Vorzugsaktie action privilegiate Stammprioritätsaktie action pro debitas Schuldklage action reciproc Wechselwirkung action: acto/action compulsori Zwangshandlung action: bon action Wohltat (gute Tat) action: con action retardate mit Zeitauslösung action: entrar in action vigorose in Schwung kommen action: intentar un processo/action contra alicuno e�n Prozeß gegen j�n anstrengen action: mal action Übeltat actionamento Betätigung actionamento Einstell/en,�ung actionar antreiben (Maschine) actionar betätigen (in Gang bringen) actionar einstellen (in Betrieb setzen) actioner/o,�a Aktionär(in) actionero Aktienbesitzer actionero Aktieninhaber actionista Aktienbesitzer actionista Aktieninhaber actionista Aktionär(in) activar aktivieren activar fördern activar vorantreiben activar fig Gang activar fig Schwung activar Hdl beleben active aktiv active betriebsam active emsig active geschäftig active rege active regsam active rührig active tatendurstig active tätig active werktätig active wirksam (wirkend) active; esser (in) sich betätigen (bei et.) activitate Aktivität activitate Arbeitsamkeit activitate Betriebsamkeit activitate Betätigung activitate Erwerbstätigkeit activitate Geschäftigkeit activitate Regsamkeit activitate Rührigkeit activitate Treiben (Tun) activitate Tätigkeit activitate Wirken n activitate Wirksamkeit activitate del construction Bautätigkeit activitate infatigabile Rastlosigkeit activitate intense Hochbetrieb activitate: esser in plen activitate gut im Zuge sein activitate: in activitate tätig (in aktivem Dienst; Vulkan) activitate; in ~ Mil aktiv activo (Pl) Aktiva activo Aktiv/masse,�vermögen activo Aktivbestand activo Gram Tätigkeitsform activo, voce active Gram Aktiv(um) acto Akt acto Gerichtsakte acto Handlung (Tat) acto Tat acto Urkunde (Akte) acto Theat Aufzug acto de accusation Anklageschrift acto de decesso Sterbeurkunde acto de donation dotation Schenkungsurkunde acto de fundation Stiftungsurkunde acto de gratia/clementia Gnadenakt acto de violentia Gewaltakt acto de violentia Gewalttat acto de voluntate Willensäußerung acto official Amtshandlung acto punibile strafbare Handlung (Tat) acto sexual Beischlaf acto sexual Geschlechtsakt acto sexual Zeugungsakt acto solemne Feierstunde (ernste) acto character arbitrari Willkürlichkeit acto: a/de duo actos Theat zweiaktig acto: acto/action compulsori Zwangshandlung acto: acto/certificato de maritage/matrimonio Heiratsurkunde acto: commemoration/acto solemne Weihestunde acto: decision/acto autoritari Machtspruch acto: in un acto einaktig actor estranier Theat Gast actor: act/or,�ric principal Hauptdarsteller,�in actor: act/or,�rice Bühnenkünstler,�in actor: act/or,�rice Schauspieler,�in actor: act/or,�rice Theat Spieler,�in actor: act/or,�rice comic Komödiant,�in actor: act/or,�rice de cinema Filmschauspieler,�in actos de un processo Pl Prozeßakten Actos del Apostolos Apostelgeschicte actos dossier (F) (del) personal Pl Personalakten actos; poner/fixar in le ~ aktenmäßig belegen/festlegen actrice: act/or,�rice Theat Spieler,�in actrice: act/or,�rice comic Komödiant,�in actrice: act/or,�rice de cinema Filmschauspieler,�in actual aktuell actual bisherig (jetzig) actual derzeitig actual gegenwartsnah actual gegenwärtig (Zeit) actual heutig actual jetzig actual nunmehrig actual zeitgemäß actual Adj zeitig actualitates (Pl) (Radio) Zeitgeschehen actualitates (Pl) Zeitfunk (Radio) actualitates (Pl) septimanal (Film, TV) Wochenschau actualmente derzeit actualmente heutigen Tags actualmente heutzutage actualmente zur Zeit (gegenwärtig) actualmente Adv gegenwärtig actuar betätigen (in Gang bringen) actuario Aktuar actuation Betätigung aculeate Zool, Bot stachelig aculeo Bot Stachel acustic akustisch acustica Akustik acustica Klanglehre acustica Schall(l)ehre acustica Tonlehre acutangule scharf/eckig,�kantig acutangule scharfkantig acutangule spitzwink(e)lig acute (a. Winkel) spitz acute durchdringend (Verstand) acute grell (Ton) acute grimmig (Schmerz) acute hitzig (Fieber) acute reißend (Schmerz) acute scharf acute schneidend (Stimme, Kälte) acute Med akut acute e debile piepsig (Stimme) acute: con angulos acute scharf/eckig,�kantig acutess Hörschärfe a acutessa Grellheit acutessa Schärfe acutessa visual Sehschärfe acutiamento Abschleifung acutiamento Schleifung acutiar (schärfen) abschleifen acutiar anspitzen acutiar dengeln acutiar schleifen (schärfen) acutiar schärfen acutiar spitzen (schleifend) acutiar wetzen acutiar zuspitzen acutiar le audito hellhörig werden acutiator Schleifer acutiator de cisorios Scherenschleifer acutissime rasend (Schmerz) acuto Gram Akut ad zu (vor Vokalen a.) ad ibi/illac dahin ad ibi/illac intra/intro dahinein ad ille an ihn ad infra abwärts ad iste fin dazu (Zweck) ad isto damit (je nach dem Verb) ad isto hierzu ad isto/illo/cello daran, fam dran ; ad isto: on passa multe tempore ad isto es geht viel Zeit darauf ad: (ad) ibi/illac dorthin ad: pro/ad iste precio für diesen Preis adagio (I) Spruch (Sinn�) adaptabile anpassungsfähig adaptabilitate Anpassungsfähigkeit adaptar angleichen (anpassen) adaptar anmessen (anpassen) adaptar anpassen adaptar anschmiegen adaptar nachdichten adaptar zustutzen (Stück für die Bühne) adaptar a bearbeiten (Text für den Film usw) adaptar se (a) sich schicken/anpassen adaptar se (a) fig sich umstellen adaptar se a sich einstellen auf adaptar: accordar/adaptar se vi zusammenpassen adaptar: adaptar/accommodar se a sich einfügen in adaptar: resignar se se ad alique sich in et. finden adaptate: (ben) adaptate appropriate (a) zweckdienlich (angebracht, passend) adaptation Angleichung adaptation Anpass/en,�ung adaptation Bearbeitung adaptation Einstell/en,�ung adaptation Umstellung (auf et.) adaptation cinematographic Filmbearbeitung adaptation cinematographic Verfilmung adaptation scenic Bühnenbearbeitung adaptation; con/habente un grande facultate de ~ anpassungsfähig (jem.) adaptator (Text, Buch) adaption Nachdichtung adaptor Techn Zwischenstück addendum (Pl addenda) (NL) Nachtrag (in e�m Buch) adder addieren adder beisetzen (Leiche) (hinzusetzen) adder zufügen adder zutun (hinzufügen) adder: junger/adder le interesses al capital die Zinsen zum Kapital schlagen addition Addition addition Beifügung addition Beigabe addition Beisatz addition Hinzufügung addition Zugabe addition Zusatz addition: facer le addition zusammenrechnen additional zusätzlich additionar addieren additionar hinzurechnen additionar summieren additionar zusammenaddieren additionar zusammenzählen additionar zuzählen addormir einschläfern addormir se einnicken addormir se einschlafen addormir se einschlummern addormir se entschlafen addormir se in Schlaf sinken addormir: (facer) addormir schläfrig machen addormir: ante addormir se einschlafen vor dem Einschlafen addormito fig Schlafmütze adducer anführen (Beweis) adducer anziehen (Beweise) adducer beibringen (Beweise) adducer bringen (herbeiführen) adducer heranschaffen adducer herbeiführen adducer herführen adducer herleiten adducer vorführen (Beweise) adducer zuführen adducer zuleiten adducer como pretexto fig vorschieben adducer per vehiculo vt anfahren adduction Vorführung adduction Zufuhr (Wasser) adduction Zuführung adduction Su Beibringen adenitis Drüsenentzündung adeo (Lebewohl) Abschied adeo adieu adeo Lebewohl adeo valet adeo! fahre wohl! adeo: (adeo) pro semper auf Nimmerwiedersehen adeo: adeo! leb wohl! adeo: adeo! leben Sie wohl! adeo: ultime adeo Scheidegruß adequate adäquat adequate entsprechend (angemessen) adequate geeignet (angemessen) adequation Zweckdienlichkeit (Zweckentsprechung, Zweckmäßigkeit) adescamento: (ad)escamento fig Lockung adescar: (ad)escar herbeilocken adherente aneinanderhängend adherente (a) anhaftend adherente a Med verwachsen mit adherente: adherent/e,�a Anhänger,�in adherentes Pl Anhang (Anhängerschaft) adherer anhangen adherer anschließen (e�m Vorschlag) adherer Med zusammenwachsen adherer vi ankleben adherer (a) anhaften adherer (a) beipflichten adherer (a) beistimmen adherer (a) beitreten adherer (a) vi festkleben adherer a haften an adherer a sich bekennen zu adherer le un al altere vi aneinanderhängen adherer per ferrugine anrosten (festrosten) adhesion Anschluß (an e�e Meinung) adhesion Zusage (Zustimmung) adhesion Su Beistimmen adhesion (a) Beitritt adhesive klebrig adhesivo Med Klebemittel adianto Bot Frauenhaar adipe: adipe/grassia (fundite) Schmalz adipe: adipe/grassia de porco fundite Schweineschmalz adipose fetthaltig adipose verfettet adiposis Verfettung adipositate Verfettung adipositate del corde Herzverfettung adir antreten (Erbschaft) adir näherkommen adir sich nähern adirate zornig adition Antritt e�r Erbschaft adjacente angrenzend adjacente anliegend adjacente anstoßend adjacente Neben� (in der Nähe) adjacente umliegend adjacente Adj anschließend adjacentia Anliegen adjacer anliegen adjectival adjektivisch adjective adjektivisch adjectivo Adjektiv adjectivo Eigenschaftswort adjectivo Gram Beiwort adjectivo verbal Verbaladjektiv adjecto Mauervorsprung adjudicar den Zuschlag erteilen adjudicar zueignen adjudicar zuerkennen adjudicar zuschlagen (bei Auktion) adjudicar zusprechen adjudicar Jur zuteilen adjudication Zueignung adjudication Zuerkennung adjudication Zuschlag (Auktion) adjudication Zuteilung adjugar spannen (unters Joch) adjunctar zuziehen (Gehilfen) adjunction Beifügung adjunction Hinzufügung adjuncto Amtsgehilfe adjuncto Assessor adjuncto Beigeordneter adjungente (+ Akk.) unter Beifügung von adjungente tote le expensas mit Zurechnung aller Kosten adjunger anfügen adjunger anheften (beifügen) adjunger anhängen (hinzufügen) adjunger ansetzen (anfügen) adjunger beifügen adjunger beigeben adjunger beigesellen adjunger beilegen adjunger beiordnen (beigeben) adjunger beischließen adjunger beisetzen (Leiche) (hinzusetzen) adjunger dazu/nehmen,�tun adjunger dazugeben adjunger hinzu/setzen,�tun adjunger hinzufügen adjunger hinzurechnen adjunger nachschreiben (hinzufügen) adjunger nachsetzen (hinzufügen) adjunger nachtragen (hinzufügen) adjunger zufügen adjunger zugeben adjunger zulegen (hinzufügen) adjunger zuordnen adjunger zusetzen adjunger zutun (hinzufügen) adjunger vt nachgeben adjunger (in le computo) zurechnen adjunger (per scripto) zuschreiben adjunger (un pecia) anstücke(l)n adjunger al conto zuzählen adjunger in pensata hinzudenken adjunger infundente zuschütten adjunger per tricotar vt anstricken (Strümpfe) adjunger se (a) dazukommen adjunger se a hinzukommen adjunger: ad isto se adjunge que .. hinzu kommt, daß adjurar beschwören adjuration Beschwörung adjustabile verstellbar adjustage Einrichtung adjustamento Abrichten adjustamento Angleichung adjustamento Anpass/en,�ung adjustamento Einstell/en,�ung adjustamento Zurichtung adjustar (anpassen) abpassen adjustar anpassen adjustar anschmiegen adjustar regulieren adjustar richten adjustar visieren (messen) adjustar zurecht/rücken,�setzen adjustar Mech angleichen adjustar Techn abrichten adjustar Techn einrichten adjustar Techn einstellen adjustar Techn nachstellen adjustar Typ zurichten adjustar vt einpassen adjustar vt zusammenpassen adjustar a (Benehmen usw) ausrichten nach adjustar contos fig abrechnen adjustate; esser ~ anliegen (Kleider) adjustator Monteur adjustator Techn Richter adjustator marginal Randsteller (Schreibmaschine) adjuta Aushilfe (Beistand) adjuta Beihilfe adjuta Beistand adjuta Hilfe adjuta Nachhilfe adjuta Stütze (der Hausfrau) adjuta Unterstützung adjuta Zuwendung (Beihilfe) adjuta de menage (F) Hausgehilfin adjuta! Hilfe! adjuta�camionero Beifahrer (Lastwagen) adjuta�major Mil Assistenzarzt adjuta: con le adjuta succurso de mit Zuhilfenahme von adjuta: dar un adjuta ad alicuno j�m auf die Sprünge helfen adjuta: sin de adjuta/auxilio hilflos adjuta; dar un ~ ad alicuno fig j�m unter die Arme greifen adjutanta: adjutant/e,�a Gehilf/e,�in adjutante Hilfsarbeiter adjutante (de campo) Adjutant adjutante de campo Flügeladjutant adjutante: adjut/ator,�ante Helfer adjutante: adjutant/e,�a Gehilf/e,�in adjutar alicuno j�m auf die Beine helfen adjutar aushelfen adjutar beistehen adjutar durchhelfen adjutar helfen adjutar mit Anfassen adjutar mit anpacken adjutar mit Hand anlegen adjutar nachhelfen adjutar Vorschub leisten adjutar fig unterstützen adjutar Hdl anlegen an adjutar (a) entrar hereinhelfen adjutar a descender herabhelfen adjutar a partir fugir weghelfen adjutar ad ascender heraufhelfen adjutar alicuno j�m an die Hand gehen adjutar alicuno j�m behilflich sein adjutar exir heraushelfen adjutar: adjuta! zu Hilfe! adjutar: adjutar/auxiliar alicuno ad obtener alique j�m zu et. verhelfen adjutar: adjutar/auxiliar alicuno sortir de embarasso zurechthelfen adjutar: assi que Deo me adjuta! so wahr mir Gott helfe! adjutator: adjut/ator,�ante Helfer adjutor Gehilf/e,�in adjutor timonero Mar Maat adjuvante hilfreich adjuvar aushelfen adjuvar helfen adjuvar Hdl anlegen an Adlerblick penetrante administrar austeilen (Sakrament) administrar bewirtschaften (verwalten) administrar einflößen (Arznei) administrar eingeben (Arznei) administrar leiten (verwalten) administrar spenden (Sakramente) administrar verwalten administrar wirtschaften (verwalten) administrar Med verabfolgen administrar Rel darreichen administrar vt verwesen administration Amtsführung administration Austeilung administration Bewirtschaftung administration Darreichung (Verabreichung) administration Geschäftsführung administration Verabfolgung administration Verwaltung administration Verwaltungswesen administration Verwesung (Verwaltung) administration communal/municipal Gemeindeverwaltung administration compulsori fortiate Zwangsverwaltung administration del aquas e forestes Forstamt administration municipal/communal Stadtverwaltung administration postal Postverwaltung administration postal posta Postbehörde administration: administration/autoritate scholar Schulbehörde administration: administration/gerentia de domo Hausverwaltung administration: administration/intendentia militar Militärverwaltung administration: autoritate/administration doanal Zollbehörde administration: officio/administration del financias Finanzamt administrative verwaltend administrator Geschäftsführer administrator Hausmeister administrator Verwalter administrator Verweser administrator de districto/quartiero Bezirksvorsteher administrator del benes Vermögensverwalter administrator judicial Zwangsverwalter administrator: administrator/curator del (massa del) fallimento Konkursverwalter administrator: administrator/gerente de domo Hausverwalter admirabile bewunderns/wert,�würdig admirabile wunderbar (herrlich) admirabile wundervoll admirabilemente Adv glänzend admiral Admiral admiral: grande admiral Großadmiral admiralato Admiralität admiralato Admiralswürde admiralitate Admiralität admirar anstaunen admirar bewundern admirar fig aufblicken admiration Bewunderung admirator Verehrer admirator: admirat/or,�rice Bewunderer,�in admiscer beimischen admissibile angängig admissibile annehmbar (zulässig) admissibile aufnahmefähig admissibile statthaft admissibile zulässig admissibilitate Aufnahmefähigkeit admissibilitate Statthaftigkeit admissibilitate Zulässigkeit admissiblie tragbar (zulässig) admission Annahme (Zulassung) admission Aufnahme (Schule) admission Einlaß admission Zulassung admission Techn Eintritt admitter anerkennen (zulassen) admitter annehmen (Gesuch) admitter aufnehmen (in Schulen usw) admitter eingestehen (zugeben) admitter einlassen admitter vorlassen (zulassen) admitter zugeben (eingestehen) admitter zulassen admitter alique et. gelten lassen admitter consilio sich belehren lassen admitter: non admitter (le possibilitate de) nicht wahrhaben wollen admitter: non admitter dubita keinem Zweifel unterliegen admixtion Beimischung admixtura Beimischung admoner ermahnen admoner rügen admoner vermahnen admoner verwarnen admoner: (ad)moner mahnen admonestar ermahnen admonestar mahnen admonestar vermahnen admonestar verwarnen admonestation Ermahnung admonestation Mahnung admonestation Vermahnung admonestation Verwarnung admonestation Vorhaltung admonestator Mahner admonition Ermahnung admonition Mahnung admonition Rüge admonition Vermahnung admonition Verwarnung admonition Verweis admonition Vorhaltung admonition Warnung admonitor Warner admonitor: (ad)monitor Mahner adoculamentos; facer ~ anblinzeln adocular anblinzeln adocular zublinken, zublinzeln adoculatas; facer ~ anblinzeln adolescenta halbwüchsiges Mädchen adolescenta fig Backfisch (junges Mädchen) adolescente halbwüchsig adolescente Jüngling adolescentia Flegeljahre adolescentia Jugend (Jünglingsalter) adolescentia Jünglingsalter adolescentia Knabenalter adonis Zieraffe adoptar adoptieren adoptar an Kindes Statt annehmen adoptar anlegen (Maßstab) adoptar annehmen (Kind) adoptar einführen (Lehrbuch) adoption Adoption adoption Annahme (e�s Kindes) adoption Aufnahme (Kind) adoptive adoptiv adorabile anbetungswürdig adorar anbeten adorar anhimmeln adorar fig umschwärmen adorar Rel, fig verehren adoration Anbetung adoration Verehrung (Anbetung) adoration fig Vergötterung adoration del imagines Bilderanbetung adorator Anbeter adorator Verehrer adorator: adorat/or,�rice del sol Sonnenanbeter,�in adornamento Ausputz adornamento Ausschmückung adornamento Ornament adornamento Putz adornamento Schmuck (Juwelen) adornamento Zierde adornamento marginal Randverzierung adornamento: (ad)ornamento Aufputz adornamento: (ad)ornamento Schmückung adornamento: (ad)ornamento Verzierung adornamento: (ad)ornamentos (Pl) Ornamentik adornamento: adorn(ament)o Geschmeide (Schmuck) adornar (con, de: mit) ausputzen adornar aufputzen adornar ausschmücken adornar putzen (schmücken) adornar (de) behängen (schmücken) adornar: (ad)ornar schmücken adornar: (ad)ornar verzieren adornar: (ad)ornar zieren adornate: non adornate ungeschmückt adornator: (ad)ornator Verzierer adorno: adorn(ament)o Geschmeide (Schmuck) adorsar anstellen (anlehnen) adorsar Arch anbauen adorsar (se) lehnen (mit dem Rücken) (sich) adorsar contra anlehnen adressante Adressant adressar richten (Briefe, Frage) adressar le parola a anreden adressar le parola a ansprechen adressar se a alicuno rudemente fig j�n anfahren adressar se ad alicuno an j�n herantreten adressar: diriger adressar se a sich hinwenden nach adresse (Brief~) Aufschrift adresse Anschrift adresse Briefaufschrift adresse fingite/fictive/ficticie Deckadresse adular lobhudeln adular schveifwedeln (fig schmeicheln) adular (alicuno) schmeicheln adular: adular/flattar bassemente alicuno j�m Honig um den Mund schmieren adulation Lobhudelei adulation Schmeichelei adulation: vil adulation Speichelleckerei adulator Kriecher adulator Lobhudler adulator: adulat/or,�rice Schweifwedler,�in adulator: vil adulator Speichellecker adulatori schmeichelhaft adulatori schmeichelnd adulatori fig schleimig = schleimartig adulciamento Milderung adulciamento Su versüßen adulciar begütigen adulciar mildern adulciar süßen adulciar versüßen adulciate süßlich adultator: adulat/or,�rice Schmeichler,�in adulte ausgewachsen adulte groß (erwachsen) adulte herangewachsen adulte Adj ausgewachsen adulte Adj erwachsen adulte: non adulte unerwachsen adulterar fremdgehen adulterar panschen (Wein) adulterar verfälschen (Wein usw) adulteration Verfälschung adulterator Verfälscher adulterin ehebrecherisch (im Ehebruch erzeugt) adulterio Ehebruch adulterio; committer ~ die Ehe brechen adultero: adulter/o,�a Ehebrecher,�in adulterose ehebrecherisch adulto Erwachsener adumbrar abschatt(ier)en adumbration Abschatt(ier)en aduncar anhaken aduncar anhängen (an e�m Haken) adungular (se) krallen adurer ansengen adurer sengen adurer versengen adurer vi stechen (Sonne) aduste sengerig adustion Su versengen adustion: oler adustion sengerig riechen advenimento: advenimento/accession al poter throno Regierungsantritt advenir geschehen (zustoßen) advenir statt/finden,�haben advenir vorfallen adventista Adventist advento Advent advento Adventszeit adverbial adverbial adverbio Adverb adverbio Gram Umstandswort adverbio de loco Ortsadverb adverbio numeral Zahladverb adversar anfeinden adversaria: adversari/o,�a Gegner,�in adversario Kontrahent (Duell) adversario Widerpart (in schlechtem Sinne) adversario Widersacher adversario: adversari/o,�a Gegner,�in adversarios Gegnerschaft (Gegner Pl) adverse feindlich (Geschick) adverse gegnerisch adverse jenseitig (der andern Partei angehörig) adverse widrig adverse a abhold adverse: le partitas litigante/adverse die streitenden Parteien adversitate Mißgeschick adversitate Widerwärtigkeit advertentia Mahnwort advertentia Vorbemerkung (Buch) advertimento (fig a.) Wink advertimento Ankündigung advertimento Anzeige (warnend) advertimento Benachrichtigung advertimento Erinnerung (Mahnung) advertimento Verwarnung advertimento Warnung advertimento Hdl Mahnung advertimento energic fig Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl advertimento de tempesta al navigatores Mar Sturmwarnung advertir ankünd(ig)en (warnen) advertir anzeigen advertir benachrichtigen (im voraus) advertir mahnen advertir verwarnen advertir warnen advertir alicuno de alique j�n an et. mahnen advertitor Warner advertitor electric elektrischer Signalapparat advocar herbeirufen advocar (ultra) hinzuziehen advocar: (ad)vocar herrufen advocata Fürsprecherin advocato Anwalt advocato Fürsprecher (Anwalt) advocato Rechtsbeistand advocato Sachwalter advocato Jur Beistand advocato occulte Winkeladvokat advocato,�(ess)a Advokat,�in advocato: advocat/o,�a Rechts/anwalt,�anwältin advocato: advocato/defensor de officio Offizialverteidiger advocatura Advokatur advocatura Anwaltschaft aerage Auslüftung aerage Durchlüften aerage Entlüftung aerage Lüftung aerage Ventilation aerar auslüften aerar entlüften aerar lüften aerar ventilieren aerar (a fundo) durchlüften aeration (Luft) Abzugsröhre aeration Auslüftung aeration Durchlüften aeration Entlüftung aeration Lüftung aere Aussehen aere Luft aere Miene aere calde/calefacte Warmluft aere comprimite Druckluft aere comprimite Preßluft aere confinate Stubenluft aere de condemnato/delinquente Armesündermiene aere de moda Schlager aere de protector Gönnermiene aere del campania Landluft aere grave/solemne (prender: aufsetzen) Amtsmiene aere libere Freie aere maritime mar Seeluft aere pesante Gewitterluft aere suffocante Stickluft aere: al aere libere in frischer Luft aere: aria/aere de trompetta Trompetenstück aere: dar se aeres großtun aere: dar se aeres fig sich spreizen aere: dar se le aere de sich aufspielen als aere: haber le aere (de) scheinen (den Anschein haben) aere: haber le aere triste e�e traurige Miene aufsetzen aere: haber un manco de aere nach Luft schnappen; keine Luft bekommen/kriegen aere: il ha alique in le aere et. liegt in der Luft aere: prender le aere Luft schöpfen aere: prender un aere e�e Miene aufsetzen aere: prender un aere seri(os)e sich ernst gebärden aere; al ~ libere draußen (im Freien) aere; dar se le ~ (de) den Anschein erwecken aere; dar se le ~ (de) sich das Ansehen geben aere; haber le ~ (de) sich den Anschein geben aere; haber le ~ de isto danach aussehen aere; haber le ~ fatigate angegriffen aussehen aeree luftig aeree oberirdisch aeree Techn überirdisch aeree: per avion aeree per/durch Flugpost aeres de importantia Wichtigtuerei aeres: dar se aeres vornehm tun aeres: dar se aeres fam sich mausig machen aeres; dar se ~ (de) sich den Anstrich geben aeriforme luftförmig aero� Aero� = Luft�, Flug� aerodromo Flugfeld aerodromo Flugplatz aerodynamic aerodynamisch aerodynamica Aerodynamik aerolithic aerolithisch aerolitho Aerolith aerolitho Meteorstein aeromechanica Aeromechanik aerometro Senkwaage aerometro m Luftmesser aeromotor Windmotor aeronauta Ballonführer aeronauta Luftschiffer aeronautica Flugtechnik aeronautica Luftfahrtwesen aeronautica Luftschiffahrt aeronave Luftschiff aerophotographia Luftbild aeroplano Flugzeug aeroplano de bombardamento Bombenflugzeug aeroplano de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Schlachtflugzeug aeroplano: aeroplano/avion a dupl(ic)e cauda bicaudate o corpore bicorpor(at)e o fuselage Zweirumpfflugzeug aeroplano: avion/aeroplano de combatto Kampfflugzeug aeroplano: avion/aeroplano gigante Großflugzeug aeroplano: avion/aeroplano pro passageros¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Passagierflugzeug aeroporto Flughafen aeroporto Lufthafen aeroporto: (aero)porto de scala Zwischenlandungsplatz aerose luftig (Ort, Zimmer) aerostatic aerostatisch aerostatica Aerostatik aerostato Aerostat aerostato Ballon aerostato Fesselballon aerostato Luftballon aerotherapia Lufttherapie affabile huld/reich,�voll affabile leutselig affabilitate Leutseligkeit affacer Dingsda affacer Geschäft affacer a contante Bargeldgeschäft affacer (F) de stato Staatsangelegenheit affacer (F) private Privatangelegenheit affacer (F) private Privatsache affacer: affaire (F)/affacer de honor Ehrenhandel affacer: affaire (F)/affacer/question de honor Ehrensache affacer: transaction operation financiari Geldgeschäft affaceres foranee Pol Äußere affaceres statal Staatswesen affairar: esser affairate = e occupate hantieren (geschäftig sein) affaire (F) Affäre affaire (F) Angelegenheit affaire (F) Ding (Angelegenheit) affaire (F) Geschäft affaire (F) Handel (Geschäft) affaire (F) Pol Fall affaire (F) a contante Bargeldgeschäft affaire (F) negotio de cambio Wechselgeschäft affaire (F) affacer de corde Herzensangelegenheit affaire (F) negotio a termino Termingeschäft affaire (F); es isto vostre ~? was geht Sie das an? affaire: affaire (F)/affacer de honor Ehrenhandel affaire: affaire (F)/affacer/question de honor Ehrensache affaire: de affaires (F) geschäftlich affaire: guastar le affaire/affacer de alicuno j�m den Kram verderben affaire: impedite per affaires geschäftlich verhindert affaire: intromitter se in le affaires (F) de alicuno j�m ins Handwerk pfuschen affaire: isto non face su affaire (F) affacer das paßt nicht in s�n Kram affaire: multe affaceres (F) starke Inanspruchnahme (j�s) affaire: pro affaires Adv geschäftlich affaire: un belle affaire (F)! e�e schöne Geschichte! affaires (Pl) estranier Pol Äußere affaires (F Pl) militar Kriegswesen affaires (F) (de pecunia) Geldangelegenheiten affaires (F) dubitose dunkele Geschäfte affaires (F, Pl) affaceres municipal Stadtwesen affairista = e Geschäftemacher affairista fig Schieber affamar aushungern affamar alicuno j�n verhungern lassen affamate ausgehungert affamate heißhungrig affamate hungrig affamato Schlucker affamato: haber le aere de affamato verhungert aussehen affectar affektieren affectar berühren (Gemüt) affectar erkünsteln affectar Schau (heucheln) affectar devotion frömmeln affectate affektiert affectate gefallsüchtig affectate gekünstelt affectate gespreizt affectate gesucht (geziert) affectate geziert affectate manieriert affectate prüde affectate unnatürlich affectate Adj gezwungen affectate fig affig affectate fig geschraubt affectate fig verbildet affectate: esser affectate sich zieren affectate; esser ~ (per) empfinden affectation Affektiertheit affectation Geschraubtheit affectation Gespreiztheit affectation Getue affectation Geziere affectation Geziertheit affectation Gezwungenheit affectation Künstelei (Geziertheit) affectation Mache (Getue) affectation Manieriertheit affectation Unnatürlichkeit affectation Ziererei affectation Zimperlichkeit affectation de parlar ben Schönrednerei affectation: sin affectation ungekünstelt affection Affekt affection Anhänglichkeit affection Geneigtheit affection Gewogenheit affection Innigkeit affection Liebe (Zuneigung) affection Neigung (Zuneigung) affection Zuneigung affection Med Leiden affection calculose Med Steinbeschwerde affection cancerose Krebsschaden affection del stomacho Magenleiden affection intestinal Darmleiden affection pulmonar Lungen/krankheit,�leiden affection saturnin Bleikrankheit affection valvular Herzklappenfehler affection maladia cardiac corde Herz/krankheit, Herzleiden affection: haber affection pro alicuno j�m geneigt sein affection: morbos/affectiones biliose Gallenkrankheiten affection: prender in affection liebgewinnen affectionar liebhaben affectionate hold (zugetan) affectionate hold (zugetan) affectionate (a) anhänglich affectionate a zugetan affectionate: affectionat(issim)e wohlgeneigt affectionate: esser affectionate/attachate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. a fig hängen an affectionate: esser amico/affectionate de j�m gewogen sein affectionatissime: affectionat(issim)e wohlgeneigt affecto Affekt affecto Gemütsbewegung affecto Leidenschaft affecto Zuneigung affecto Zärtlichkeit affectuose gefühlvoll (liebevoll) affectuose gemütvoll affectuose herzlich affectuose liebevoll affectuose liebreich affectuose teilnehmend (liebreich) affectuose zärtlich (liebevoll) affectuositate Innigkeit affedamento Entstellung affedar entstellen (häßlich machen) affedar häßlich machen affermar pachten afferrate: afferrate/obstinate a versessen auf affibular anschnallen affibular schnallen affibular umschnallen (zuschnallen) affibular zusammenschnallen affibular zuschnallen afficer (fig betreffen berühren) afficer angreifen (Gesundh.) afficer in Mitleidenschaft ziehen afficite (v. Krankh) betroffen afficite (de) behaftet Krankh afficite de un maladia/morbo veneree geschlechtskrank afficite per un maladia/morbo hereditari erbkrank afficite; esser ~ de erkranken an afficite; un maladia le ha ~ eine Krankheit hat ihn angefallen affidavit eidesstattliche Versicherung affila�stilos Bleistiftspitzer affilamento Abschleifung affilar (Messer) abstreichen affilar (Messer) abziehen affilar (schärfen) abschleifen affilar dengeln affilar scharf machen affilar schleifen (schärfen) affilar schärfen affilar wetzen affilate scharf affilate spitz (Nase, Zunge) affilate: non affilate ungeschliffen (Messer) affilatessa Schärfe affilation Schleifung affilatissime haarscharf affilator Schleifer affilatoria Schleifmaschine affilatura Abschleifung affilatura Schliff (Klinge) affiliar (j�n) angliedern affiliate angeschlossen (Verein) affiliation: affiliation/appertinentia partitari Parteizugehörigkeit affin angeheiratet affin seelenverwandt affin verwandt affin verwandt (ähnlich) affinamento Veredelung affinamento Verfeinerung affinamento Chem Reinigung affinamento del mores Sittenverfeinerung affinar gar (Metall) affinar schärfen (verfeinern) affinar verfeinern (Met.) affinar Techn veredeln affinator (de lino) Flachshechler affinatorio Flachshechel affinitate (a. Chem) fig Verwandtschaft affinitate Verwandtschaft affinitate cultural Kulturverwandtschaft affinitate intellectual Geistesverwandtschaft affinitate per maritage Schwägerschaft affinitate spiritual Seelenverwandtschaft affinitate; per ~ angeheiratet affirmar behaupten (versichern) affirmar bejahen affirmar bekräftigen affirmar versichern (behaupten) affirmar alicuno in su resolution j�m den Nacken steifen affirmar per juramento beeid(ig)en affirmar per juramento beschwören affirmar per juramento eidlich erhärten affirmation Behauptung affirmation Bejahung affirmation Bekräftigung affirmation Erhärten affirmation Versicherung affirmation per juramento Beeidigung affirmation per juramento Beschwörung affirmativa; in le ~ im Bejahungsfalle affirmativa; responder affirmativemente/per le ~ bejahen affirmative bejahend affirmative; in le caso ~ bejahendenfalls affirmativemente: responder affirmativemente si mit Ja beantworten afflicte angsterfüllt afflicte bedrückt afflicte bekümmert afflicte gedrückt (deprimiert) afflicte kummervoll afflicte traurig (betrübt) afflicte unlustig (grämlich) afflicte: (multo) afflicte vergrämt afflicte: esser afflicte trauern affliction Bedrücktheit affliction Bedrängnis affliction Beklemmung affliction Bekümmernis affliction Betrübnis affliction Drangsal affliction Gram affliction Harm affliction Heimsuchung affliction Jammer (Herzeleid) affliction Kränkung affliction Kummer affliction Traurigkeit affliction fig Trauer affliction: (profunde) affliction Herzeleid affliction: affliction/pena de amor Liebeskummer affliction: contar su pena/affliction sein Leid klagen affliction: profunde affliction Trübsal afflictive bedrückend afflictive betrüb/end,�lich afflictive herzzerreißend afflictive fig schmerzlich affligente fig schmerzlich affliger bedrücken affliger bedrängen (bekümmern) affliger bekümmern affliger betrüben affliger drücken (bekümmern) affliger heimsuchen (plagen) affliger kümmern affliger quälen (beunruhigen) affliger fig beklemmen affliger fig schmerzen affliger (alicuno) nahegehen (bekümmern) affliger alicuno j�m im Magen liegen affliger alicuno multo j�m in der Seele weh tun affliger se sich grämen affliger se de bangen um affliger se de sich bekümmern über affliger se de sich härmen über affliger: isto me afflige es tut mir leid affloramento Geol Aufschluß afflorar anstehen (Gestein) affluente Nebenfluß affluente Zufluß (Nebenfluß) affluentia Andrang affluentia Anlauf (Wasser) affluentia Ansturm (Andrang) affluentia Zudrang affluentia Zufluß affluentia Zulauf affluentia Zuspruch (Zulauf) affluentia Zuzug (Zustrom) affluentia al urnas Wahlbeteiligung affluentia del circulation Verkehrsandrang affluentia: grande affluentia Hochbetrieb (Andrang) affluer (a. fig) zufließen affluer andrängen affluer herbeiströmen affluer hinströmen affluer zusammenströmen affluer zuströmen affluer (a) strömen (zu�) affluer (in) einströmen affluer (verso) (Blut) andringen affluer a fig hindrängen zu affluxo Anlauf (Wasser) affluxo Zudrang (Blut) affluxo Zustrom affluxo Zuzug (Zustrom) affluxo Med Zufluß affrancamento Lossprechung affretar: (af)fretar heuern (Schiff) affrontar beschimpfen affrontar trotzen affrontar (alicuno od. alique) Trotz bieten affrontar se aneinander geraten affrontar se gegeneinander antreten affrontar: que ille me affronta! er soll mir nur kommen! affrontator Beleidiger affronto Beleidigung affronto Beschimpfung affronto Schimpf (grobe Beleidigung) affronto Schmach (Schimpf) affronto: glutir un affronto/offensa e�e Beleidigung auf sich sitzen affrontose beleidigend affundamento Einsturz affundamento Sinken (Versinken) affundamento Untergang (Sinken) affundamento Versenkung affundar versenken affundar Mar in den Grund bohren affundar se (Schiff) absacken affundar se auf dem Eise einbrechen affundar se einstürzen affundar se senken (Boden) affundar se sich sacken (sinken) affundar se untergehen (Schiff) affundar se untersinken affundar se Mar sinken affundar se Mar zugrunde affundar se vi einsinken affundar se vi versinken affurcamento n Henken affurcar aufhängen (am Galgen) affurcar aufknoten, aufknüpfen (j�n) affurcar henken affurcar hängen (an den Galgen) affurcar: esser pendite/affurcate an den Galgen kommen affurcato Gehenkter affuste Lafette afluentia Zustrom Africa central Mittelafrika agame Bot geschlechtslos agape Liebesmahl agarico Blätterpilz agata Achat agave Bot Agave agemte: agente/empleato del policia criminal/secrete Kriminalbeamter agenda Agende agenda Merkbuch agenda Notizbuch agenda Taschenbuch agenda domestic Wirtschaftsbuch agente Agent agente Unterhändler agente Vertreter agente Zwischenhändler agente Chem Agens agente chimic Chem Wirkstoff agente commercial Handelsagent agente de assecurantia Versicherungsagent agente de benes immobiliari Grundstückmakler agente de cambio Börsenmakler agente de cambio Effektenhändler agente de cambio Kursmakler agente de cambio Makler agente de cambio Wechselagent agente de cambio Wechselmakler agente de colligamento Befehlsempfänger agente de domos Häusermakler agente de empleamento Stellenvermittler agente de impostos Steuerrevisor agente de publicitate Reklamefachmann agente de publicitate Werbefachmann agente de publicitate Hdl Werber agente del policia Detektiv agente del policia Polizeibeamter agente del policia secrete Geheimpolizist agente del securitate (public) Sicherheitsbeamter agente executori Vollstreckungsbeamter agente general Generalagent agente matrimonial Eheanbahner agente matrimonial matrimonios Heiratsvermittler agente provocator Lockspitzel agente provocator Spitzel agente: agente/microbio pathogene/pathogenic Krankheitserreger agente: agente/representante de commercio Handelsvertreter agente: policiero/agente de circulation Verkehrspolizist agentia Agentur agentia Dienststelle agentia Zweigstelle agentia de allogios¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Zimmernachweis agentia de informationes Auskunft/ei,�sbüro agentia de informationes Auskunftsstelle agentia de informationes Nachrichtenagentur agentia de publicitate Annoncenbüro agentia de publicitate Anzeigenbüro agentia de publicitate Werbebüro agentia de transportos Speditionsgeschäft agentia de viages Reisebüro agentia funerari Beerdigungs/anstalt,�institut agentia matrimonial Eheanbahnung agentia matrimonial matrimonios Heiratsbüro agentia: agentia/officio de empleamento Stellen/nachweis,�vermittlung(sbüro) agentia: firma agentia de transporto Frachtgeschäft ager handeln (wirken) ager tun (handeln) ager walten (wirken) ager vi wirken ager contra entgegenhandeln ager contra entgegenwirken ager contrarimente zuwiderhandeln ager insimul zusammenwirken ager mal verso alicuno mit j�m schlecht verfahren ager sin ceremonia fig kurzen Prozeß marchen ager: (re)ager Chem wirken ager: ager/influer super einwirken ager: io non pote ager alteremente ich kann nicht anders agglomerar se (Volk) sich drängen agglomerar se sich ballen agglomeration Ansammlung agglomeration Knäuel (Menschen) agglutinante Med Klebemittel agglutinar (a. Med) zusammenkleben agglutinar Chir verkleben agglutinar Med kleben agglutinar se vi (Knochen) anheilen agglutinate: esser collate/agglutinate vi zusammenkleben aggrandimento Erweiterung aggrandimento Gebietserweiterung aggrandimento Vergrößerung aggrandimento (de un construction) Ausbau (Vergrößerung) aggrandir ausbauen aggrandir erweitern (Geschäft) aggrandir vergrößern aggravamento Erschwerung aggravamento Verschlechterung aggravamento Verschärfung aggravamento exasperation del pena Strafverschärfung aggravante belastend aggravante erschwerend aggravante strafverschärfend aggravar erschweren (verschlimmern) aggravar verschlimmern (Zustand) aggravar verschärfen aggravar fig gravieren aggravar se verschlechtern (Zustand a.) aggravar se zunehmen (Übel) aggravar se fig zuspitzen aggravation Erschwerung aggravation Verschlimmerung aggravation Verschärfung aggreder befallen aggreder überfallen aggreder Chem angreifen aggreder vt anfallen aggregar anreihen (aufnehmen) aggregar j�n beigeben aggregar Phys anhäufen aggregar (a) (j�n) angliedern aggregation Angliederung aggregation Anhäufung aggregation Su Eingemeinden aggregation: incorporar/aggregar a/in un communa eingemeinden aggregato Aggregat aggression Anfall aggression Angriff aggression Überfall aggressive angreifend aggressive angriffslustig aggressive ausfallend aggressive fig stößig aggressivitate Angriffslust aggressor Angreifer aggruppamento: (ag)gruppamento Gruppierung aggruppar: (ag)gruppar gruppieren agile behende agile beweglich (flink) agile fingerfertig agile fix (flink) agile flink agile flügge (flink) agile gelenkig (flink) agile geschickt (körperlich) agile gewandt agile hurtig agile rührig (flink) agile schnellfüßig agile wendig agilitate Behendigkeit agilitate Beweglichkeit agilitate Fingerfertigkeit agilitate Flinkheit agilitate Gelenkigkeit agilitate Gewandtheit agilitate Leichtigkeit (Behendigkeit) agilitate Rührigkeit agilitate Wendigkeit agilitate fam Mumm agio Aufgeld (Zuschlag) agiotage¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Agiotage agiotage¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Börsenspekulation agiotage¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Geldwucher agiotator Wechselmakler agiotator¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Börsenspekulant agio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Hdl Agio agitabile schwenkbar agitar (a. fig) aufrühren agitar aufregen agitar aufwühlen (Seele) agitar erregen (Volk) agitar herumschwenken agitar hin� und herschwingen agitar regen agitar schütteln (heftig) agitar schwenken agitar umrühren agitar umschütteln agitar ventilieren (Frage) agitar fig aufpeitschen agitar fig bewegen agitar vt schlenkern agitar vt schwingen agitar (continuemente) le bracios gambas strampeln agitar (le spiritos) Pol wühlen agitar ben durchrühren agitar le cauda mit dem Schwanz wedeln agitar le manos mit den Händen fuchteln agitar le pannello winken (mit dem Taschentuch) agitar se fluten (sich bewegen) agitar se sich tummeln agitar se como folles un folle tollen agitar: agitar/debatter se vi zappeln agitar: emover se se sich aufregen agitar; facer propaganda (pro) agitieren agitate bewegt (See) agitate ruhelos agitate unruhig (Meer) agitate zapp(e)lig agitate: le mar es agitate das Meer wogt agitation Agitation agitation Aufregung agitation Bewegtheit agitation Bewegung agitation Erregung agitation Unruhe (Aufregung) agitation Wallung (Aufregung) agitation fig Getriebe agitation (continue) Ruhelosigkeit agitation (del animo) Gemütserregung agitation clandestin Pol Wühlarbeit agitationes (Pl) politic Pol Stimmungsmache agitator Agitator agitator Aufwiegler agitator Scharfmacher agitator Unruhstifter agitator Volksaufwiegler agitator fig Hetzer agitator Pol Schreier agitator Pol Wühler agitatori agitatorisch agnetto Lämmchen agno Lamm agno Schäfchen agno de Pascha Osterlamm agno offerite in sacrificio Opferlamm agnoscer bekennen (erkennen) agnoscer einräumen (zugestehen) agnoscer: ille es intelligente, on debe recognoscer/agnoscer lo er ist klug, das muß man ihm lassen agnoscer: non agnoscer/comprender verkennen agon (Hist Gr) Wettkampf agonia Todeskampf agonia: agonia/tormento mental Seelen/pein,�qual agonia: esser in le ultime agonia mit dem Tod ringen agonisante Sterbender agonisante: esser agonisante in den letzten Zügen liegen agonisante: esser agonisante in agonia im Sterben liegen agonisar hinsterben agonisar im Sterben liegen agonisar mit dem Tode ringen agonista Wettkämpfer agoraphobia Platzangst agradabile (Ort) gemütlich agradabile angenehm agradabile ansprechend agradabile behaglich (angenehm) agradabile erwünscht (angenehm) agradabile gefällig (genehm) agradabile genehm agradabile lauschig agradabile lieb (angenehm) agradabile lieblich agradabile mollig (Wärme) agradabile wohlgefällig agradabile wohlig agradabile fig wohltuend agradabile Pers gemütlich agradabile a Deo gottgefällig agradabile: (il) es agradabile (un placer de) vider es ist erfreulich zu sehen agradabile: dar se tempore agradabile sich's wohl sein lassen agradabile: multo agradabile/sympathic Pers urgemütlich agradabile: pauco agradabile unerquicklich agradabile: pauco agradabile unfreundlich (Klima, Wetter) agradabile: pro esser agradabile ad alicuno j�m zu Gefallen agradamento Annehmlichkeit agradamento Wohlgefallen agradamento Su Behagen agradar behagen agradar (a) belieben agradar a Anklang finden agradar a ansprechen (gefallen) agraffar einhaken agrari Agrar� (in Zssgn.) agrari landwirtschaftlich agreste Tolpatsch, Tölpel agreste tölpelhaft agreste unbeholfen agreste wildwachsend agricola Agrarier agricola Bauer (Landmann) agricole ackerbautreibend agricole Agrar� (in Zssgn.) agricole landwirtschaftlich agricultor Ackerbauer agricultor Agrarier agricultor Landwirt agricultura Ackerbau agricultura Feldbau agricultura Landbau agricultura Landwirtschaft agrimensor Geometer agrimensor Vermesser agrimensor m Feldmesser agrimensor m Landmesser agrimensor m Pers Messer agrimensura Aufnahme (Topographie) agrimensura Feld/meßkunst,�messung agrimensura Messung agrimensura Meß/kunde,�kunst agrimensura Vermessung agrimensurar vermessen (Land) agro Acker agro Feld agro inculte Brach/feld,�land agronomia Ackerbaukunde agronomia Ökonomie agronomic landwirtschaftlich agronomo Ökonom (Landwirt) agronomo; (ingeniero) ~ Diplomlandwirt agropyro Bot Quecke aguerrir fig stählen aguerrite kriegserfahren agulia (Bahn) Weiche agulia Nadel agulia Zeiger (Uhr) agulia Zunge (Waage) agulia Zünglein (Waage) agulia de abiete Tannennadel agulia de declination Abweichungsnadel agulia de horologio Uhrzeiger agulia de imballator imballar Packnadel agulia de picea Fichtennadel agulia de valvula Körner (Pneu) agulia del bussola Kompaßnadel agulia del horas Stundenzeiger agulia del minutas Minutenzeiger agulia del secundas Sekundenzeiger agulia magnetic Magnetnadel agulia: aco/agulia (a/de suer) Nähnadel agulia: aco/agulia de brochar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Heftnadel agulia: agulia/aco de brodar Sticknadel agulia: agulia/aco de sarcir Stopfnadel agulia: agulia/aco de tricotar Stricknadel aguliage Weichenstellung aguliero Nadler aguliero Weichensteller agulietta Stift m ah bah! ah was ah si? so? ah! (Betrübnis) ach! ah! ah! ah! ha! ah! ah! aha! ai! au! aigrette (F) Reiherbusch aira Dreschboden aira Dreschtenne aira Tenne ajduta pro le extero Auslandshilfe ajornamento Aufschub ajornamento Verlegung (zeitl.) ajornamento Verschiebung ajornamento Vertagung ajornar aufschieben (Termin) ajornar hinziehen (zeitl.) ajornar verlegen (zeitl.) ajornar verschieben (zeitl.) ajornar vertagen ajornar Mil zurückstellen al am = an dem al zum = zu dem al zur = zu der al data de hodie unter dem heutigen Datum al nord im Norden al qual woran al qual wozu ala (a. fig) Fittich ala Flügel ala Nebenhaus ala Schwinge ala Seitenflügel (Gebäude) ala Seitengebäude ala Flugz Tragfläche ala battente (de porta) Torflügel ala dextre (Sport) Rechtsaußen(stürmer) ala exterior (leve resp. dextre) (Sport) Außenstürmer ala sinistre (Sport) Linksaußen(stürmer) ala: alero/ala sinistre dextre Fußb Flügelstürmer ala: battente/ala (de fenestra) Fensterflügel ala: con alas paralysate flügellahm alabastrin Adj alabastern alabastro Alabaster alambic Destillierapparat alambic(o) Destillierkolben alambic(o) Chem Blase alambic: alambic(o) Chem Kolben alambico: alambic(o) Chem Kolben alambico: alambic(o) Chem Retorte alarma Alarm (blinder: false) alarma aeree Fliegeralarm alarma antigas Gasalarm alarma de incendio Feueralarm alarma: dar le signal de "fin de alerta/alarma" entwarnen alarma: fin de alerta/alarma Mil Entwarnung alarma: sonar le alarma Sturm läuten alarma; sonar/dar le ~ Alarm blasen/schlagen alarmante besorgniserregend alarmante beängstigend alarmar alarmieren alarmar beunruhigen (verwirren) alarmar beängstigen alarmar ängstigen alarmar se sich ängstigen alarmate besorgt alarmista Gerüchtemacher alarmista Miesmacher alas; dar ~ a fig beflügeln (eilen machen) alate beflügelt alate beschwingt alate geflügelt alauda Feldlerche alauda Lerche alauda cristate Haubenlerche alazan Fuchs, Füchsin (Pferd) alazan affocate Schweißfuchs alba (Morgen�) Dämmerung alba Meßhemd alba Morgendämmerung alba Morgengrauen alba Tagesanbruch alba n Grauen (Tag) alba: esser alba grauen (Tag) alba: il es alba es graut; der Tag graut alba: le alba pare dämmern (morgens) albatros Albatros albe weiß albergamento Beherbergung albergar beherbergen albergar bewirten albergero Gasthofbesitzer albergeros Wirtsleute albergo Bleibe albergo Gast/haus,�hof albergo Herberge (Gasthaus) albergo Hof (Hotel) albergo Rasthaus albergo Wirtshaus albergo de montania Alpenwirtschaft (Gebäude) albergo pro le juventute Jugendherberge albergo: esser a coperto/albergo im trockenen sitzen albino Kakerlak(e) albricoc Aprikose albricochiero Aprikosenbaum album Album album Sammelmappe album Stammbuch album de designos Zeichenbuch album: libro/album de honor Gästebuch albumina (Biochem.) Eiweiß albumina Eiweißstoff albumina del sanguine Bluteiweiß albuminose eiweißhaltig alburno Splintholz alburno Weißholz alcali Alkali alcalin alkalisch alcalin Chem laugenartig alce (Zool Alces alces) Elch alce Elen(tier) alchimia Alchimie alchimic alchimistisch alchimista Alchimist alchimista Goldmacher alcohol Alkohol alcohol Spiritus alcohol Sprit alcohol de arder Brennspiritus alcohol methylic Methylalkohol alcohol; sin ~ alkoholfrei alcoholic alkoholisch alcoholic trunksüchtig alcoholico Alkoholiker alcoholico: alcoholic/o,�a Säufer,�in alcoholisar alkoholisieren alcoholismo Trunksucht alcoholismo fam Suff alcova Alkoven aldehydo formic Ameisenspiritus alea iacta est (Caesar) (La) der Würfel ist gefallen; alero: alero/ala sinistre dextre Fußb Flügelstürmer aleron (EFSp) Flugz Querruder alerta: dar le signal de "fin de alerta/alarma" entwarnen alerta: fin de alerta/alarma Mil Entwarnung alertar alarmieren alerte alarmbereit alerte behende (geschwind) alerte flink (munter) alerte flott alerte frisch (flink) alesage Su Bohren alesar (aus�) bohren alesna Ahle alesna Pfriem aletta (de pisce) Flosse aletta anal Hinterflosse aletta del naso Nasenflügel aletta ventral Bauchflosse alexandrin alexandrinisch alexandrino (Verslehre) Alexandriner alga Bot Alge alga marin Bot Seegras (Tang) alga marin Bot Seetang algaceas Algenarten algacee algenartig algebra Algebra algebra Buchstabenrechnung algebric algebraisch algebrista Algebraist alias ohnehin (übrigens) alibi Alibi alibi; provar su ~ sein Alibi nachweisen alibile nahrhaft alibilitate Nahrhaftigkeit alicubi irgendwo (�her: de ..; �hin: a; z.B. irgendwoher: de alicubi; irgendwohin: (ad) alicubi.) alicun Adj etliche alicun Adj irgendein alicun .. e�e Anzahl alicun ..�s Adj einige alicun cosa etwas alicun vice irgendeinmal alicun/es, �os,�as Pron einige alicun/es,�os,�as etliche (Fürw.) alicun/es,�os,�as Pl einzelne alicunes alicun/os,�as manche (Leute) alicuno irgendwer alicuno jemand alicuno altere jemand anders alicuno: alicun/o,�a Pron irgendein/er,�e alien fremd (anderen gehörig) alienabile veräußerlich alienar abspenstig machen alienar entfremden alienar entäußern alienar veräußern alienar se le ressources (F) de alicuno abwirtschaften alienate geistes/gestört,�krank alienate irre (geistig gestört) alienate: alienate/estraniate (a) zweckentfremdet alienation Entfremdung alienation Entäußerung alienation Veräußerung alienation Zweckentfremdung alienation mental Geistes/gestörtheit,�krankheit alienation mental Umnachtung alienation mental Med Wahnsinn alienista Irrenarzt alimentar (a. Techn) vt speisen alimentar abfüttern alimentar beköstigen alimentar ernähren alimentar füttern alimentar nähren alimentar verpflegen alimentar Elektr zuführen alimentar fig abspeisen alimentar Jur unterhalten alimentar Techn versorgen alimentar: alimentar/nutrir insufficientemente unterernähren alimentation Abfüttern forragiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. alimentation Beköstigung alimentation Ernährung alimentation Fütterung alimentation Nahrungsaufnahme alimentation Speisung alimentation Verpflegung alimentation Elektr Zuführung alimentation a (su) proprie costos Selbstbeköstigung alimentation carnate Fleischkost alimentation fortiate Zwangsernährung alimentation insufficiente Unterernährung alimentator Ernährer alimento Kost alimento Nahrung alimento Nahrungsmittel alimento Nährmittel alimento Speise alimentos Pl Alimente alinea (Abschnitt) Absatz alinea neue Zeile alineamento Ausrichtung alineamento Arch Fluchtlinie alineamento Mil Richtung alineamento Su Antreten alinear aneinanderreihen alinear in e�r Linie aufstellen alinear reihen alinear Mil ausrichten alinear Mil richten alinear se vi antreten aliquando einmal aliquando irgendeinmal aliquando irgendwann aliquando seinerzeit aliquando: al(i)quando zuweilen alique einiges alique etwas alique irgend etwas alique irgendwas aliqui irgend jemand aliseo Passatwind all Pron tote allactamento Su säugen allactar die Brust geben allactar nähren (Kind) allactar stillen (Kind) allactar: (al)lactar säugen allactar: dar un infante ad allactar Kind in Pflege geben allactato Sauger (Kind) allactato Säugling allactato Ziehkind allargamento Ausweitung allargamento Dehnung allargamento Erweiterung allargamento Verbreitern n (Erweiterung) allargar auftreiben (erweitern) allargar auseinanderspreizen allargar auslassen (Kleid) allargar ausspreizen allargar ausweiten allargar breitmachen allargar dehnen (in die Breite) allargar erweitern allargar spreizen allargar verbreitern allargar weiten allargar weiter machen allargar per marchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. auslaufen (Schuhe) allectar betten (zu Bett bringen) allectar se sich zu Bett legen allectar: esser allectate auf dem Krankenbett liegen allectate bettlägerig allectate: esser allectate/malade daniederliegen allectate; esser ~ bettlägerig sein allectate; esser ~ krank zu Bett liegen allée (F) Allee allegar anführen (Beweis) allegar angeben (behaupten) allegar aufführen (nennen) allegar beibringen (Gründe) allegar vorbringen (anführen) allegar vorführen (Beweise) allegation Aufführung allegation Vorführung allegation Su Beibringen allegoria Allegorie allegoria Gleichnis (Sinnbild) allegoric allegorisch allegoric sinnbildlich allegrar aufheitern allegrar erfreuen allegrar erheitern allegrar ermuntern (Gemüt) allegrar freuen allegrar se (de: über) sich freuen allegrar se de erfreut sein über allegre angeheitert allegre fidel allegre flott (lustig) allegre freudig allegre fröhlich allegre heiter (lustig) allegre in gehobener Stimmung allegre launig allegre lebensfroh allegre lebenslustig allegre lustig allegre munter allegre vergnügt allegre fig aufgeräumt allegre fig beschwipst allegre fig leichtblütig allegre como un pincion/ave kreuzfidel allegre: esser allegre fig oben(dr)auf/oben sein allegre: multo allegre/gai kreuzfidel allegre: multo gai/allegre urfidel allegre: on es multo allegre es geht sehr lustig zu allegre; multo ~ ausgelassen (Stimmung) allegressa Aufgeräumtheit allegressa Ausgelassenheit allegressa Freude (Fröhlichkeit) allegressa Fröhlichkeit allegressa Heiterkeit allegressa Launigkeit allegressa Lebenslust allegressa Munterkeit allegressa Stimmung (fröhl.) allegressa Su Aufheitern allegressa: jectar critos de allegressa aufjauchzen, aufjubeln allegrissime urfidel allergia Allergie allergia Med Überempfindlichkeit allergic allergisch alleviar entlasten (leichter machen) alleviar erleichtern alleviar leichter machen alleviar lindern (erleichtern) alleviar mildern (Schmerz) alleviate: io me senti alleviate mir wird leichter (ums Herz) alleviation Erleichterung alleviation Linderung alleviation fiscal Steuererleichterung alleviation fiscal Steuervergünstigung alliage Legierung alliage Mischung (Metall) alliantia (Freundschafts�) Bund alliantia Allianz alliantia bipartite/dupl(ic)e Zweibund alliantia Bündnis alliantia Vereinigung alliantia defensive Schutzbündnis alliantia defensive Verteidigungsbündnis alliantia defensive e offensive Schutz� u. Trutzbündnis alliantia matrimonial Ehebund alliantia militar Militärbündnis alliar alliieren alliar legieren (Metalle) alliar mischen (Metall) alliar vereinigen (verbünden) alliar se sich verbünden alliation Legierung alliato Alliierte® alliato Bundesgenosse alliato Verbündeter alligar anbinden alligato Gemenge (Metall) alligator Alligator alligator Kaiman allio Knoblauch alliteration Stabreim allocar zuweisen (bewilligen) allocation Zuweisung allocation Zuwendung (soziale Unterstützung) allocation: subvention assignamento familial Familienunterstützung allocution Anrede allocution Ansprache allocution Begrüßungsansprache allocution Rede (Ansprache) allocution de clausura Schlußansprache allocution del pastor prestre Traurede allocution: facer/pronunciar un discurso/allocution e�e Rede halten allodial lehensfrei allogiamento Unterbringung allogiamento Unterkunft allogiamento Su Einlagern allogiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Behausung allogiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Beherbergung allogiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Bleibe allogiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Einquartierung allogiar: esser allogiate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./hospitate vi logieren allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. beherbergen allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. einlagern (Truppen) allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. einlogieren allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. einmieten allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. einquartieren allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. logieren allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. unterbringen (Gast) allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. alteremente umquartieren allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. in Pension geben allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se (Mil beziehen Quartier) allogiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se bei j�m Quartier nehmen allogiate: esser allogiate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. domiciliate wohnen (Unterkunft haben) allogiator: allogiat/or,�rice Quartiergeber,�in allogio Unter/kommen,�kunft allogio immunde/sordide Schmutzloch allogio pro le nocte Schlafstelle allogio; prender ~ einkehren (Übernachten) allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Logis allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Quartier (Wohnung) allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Wohnraum allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. de passage Absteigequartier allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. pro le nocte Nachtlager allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. pro le nocte Nachtquartier allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. provisional fortuna Notquartier allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. temporari Absteigequartier allogio¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia.; prender ~ (pro) einmieten allonga (Tisch) Ansatz allongamento Ausziehen allongamento Auszug (Tisch) allongamento Dehnung allongamento Einsatz (Tisch) allongamento Verlängerung allongar ausstrecken allongar ausziehen (Tisch) allongar länger machen allongar recken (Hals) allongar strecken (Arm; aus�) allongar verlängern allongar Gram, Mus dehnen allongar le bracio ausgreifen (Arm) allongar le bracio auslangen (Arm) allongar le passo ausgreifen (Schritt) allongar le passo ausschreiten allongar le passo schneller gehen allongar le tiro Mil das Feuer vorverlegen allontanamento Abkehr (von) allontanamento Entfernung allontanar abrücken allontanar entfernen allontanar (se) abkehren allontanar se (abschweifen) abkommen allontanar se (Gewitter) abziehen allontanar se sich entfernen alloquer anreden alloquer ansprechen alloquer alicuno rudemente fig j�n anfahren alluder (a) (durch Worte) andeuten alluder (a) hindeuten alluder a (mit Worten) abzielen alluder a berühren (im Gespräch) alluder ad alique auf et. anspielen allunage Mondlandung allusion Andeutung allusion Anspielung allusion offensive Anzüglichkeit allusion: diriger le allusion a auf j�n münzen allusiones; per (via de) ~ andeutungsweise allusive anzüglich alluvion Anschwemmung alluvion Schwemmland alluvion; terrenos (Pl) de ~ ; (Zeit) epocha de ~ Alluvium almanac Almanach almosna Almosen almosna Gabe (Almosen) almosna Spende (Almosen) almosna; facer ~ Almosen geben almosna; peter/demandar le ~ um (ein) Almosen bitten almosnas (Pl) Bettelgeld almosneria Almosenwesen almosnero Almosenpfleger almosnero Armenpfleger almosniera Almosenbeutel,�börse alneto Erlengehölz alno Erle aloe {Bot Aloe alopecia Med Haarausfall alora alsdann alora damals alora dann alora dann (Bedingung) alora daraufhin alora dazumal alora: alora! na! alora: de alora damalig alpaca Alpaka alpenstock (D) Alpenstock alpenstock (D) Bergstock Alpes Pl Alpen Alpes Maritime Seealpen Alpes; del ~ Alpen� (in Zssgn.) alpestre Alpen� (in Zssgn.) alpestre alpin alpestre; interprisa/negotio ~ Alpenbetrieb alphabetar alphabetisch ordnen alphabetic alphabetisch alphabetic; poner in le ordine ~ nach dem Abc ordnen alphabeticamente; per ordine alphabetic Adv alphabetisch alphabeto ABC alphabeto Alphabet alphabeto del cecos Blindenschrift alphabeto Morse Morsealphabet alpin Alpen� (in Zssgn.) alpin alpin alpinismo Alpinistik alpinismo Bergsport alpinismo Sport (Berg�) alpinista Alpinist alpinista Bergsteiger(in) alpinista Hochtourist alquando: al(i)quando zuweilen alsi auch altana Altan altar Altar altar major Choraltar altar major Hauptaltar altar major Hochaltar altar: conducer al altar zum Traualtar führen alte (ganz�) erhaben alte groß (hochgewachsen) alte hoch alte hochgeschossen alte offen (See) alte Adj laut (Stimme) alte como un turre turmhoch alte corte hohes Gericht alte de talia statura hochgewachsen alte de un pede fußhoch alte placiate/locate hochstehend alte situate/locate hochgestellt alte�germano Oberdeutsch alte: (le) plus alte höchst alte: al plus alte puncto zuhöchst alte: in alte mar auf hoher See alte: le plus alte oberst alte: plus alte höher alte: plus alte/forte lauter (Komp. v. laut) alte: precios elevate/alte teuere Preise alte: tres metros alte alto drei Meter hoch altemente Adv hochgradig alterabile abänderlich alterar abändern alterar fälschen (Text) alterar verdrehen (Worte) alterar verändern alteration Abänderung alteration Verdrehung alteration Veränderung alteration Änderung alteration phonetic Lautwandel altercar (sich) zanken altercar aneinandergeraten (in Streit kommen) altercation heftige Auseinandersetzung (armate) altercation Wortstreit altercation Zank (Auseinandersetzung) altere ander altere anderweitig altere sonstig altere Adj anders altere Adj weiter (sonstig) altere cosa etwas anders altere cosa etwas altere questiones weitere Fragen altere: in altere loco/parte sonstwo altere: in nulle altere loco sonst nirgends altere: le un in le altere ineinander altere: le un/o,�a post le altere nacheinander altere: necuno plus/altere? weiter niemand altere: nihil altere sonst nichts altere: nihil plus/altere? nichts weiter? altere: nusquam altere sonst nirgends altere: qui altere? wer sonst? altere: sin altere (ceremonia) ohne weiteres altere: un altere vice wieder altere; (ad) in ~ parte anderwärts altere; ad/in ~ parte anderswohin altere; de un ~ specie andersartig altere; de ~ parte andererseits altere; de ~ parte andernteils altere; de ~ parte anderswoher altere; de ~ religion andersgläubig altere; de/in ~ modo/maniera Adv (Art) anderweitig altere; de/in ~ parte (Ort) anderweitig altere; in necun ~ loco nirgends anders altere; in qualcunque/qualque ~ modo/maniera anderswie altere; in ~ parte anderswo altere; le un presso le ~ aneinander altere; lo ~ das andere altere; nemo/necuno ~ niemand anders altere; un ~ vice ein andermal altere; un ~ .. que ein anderer .. als alteremente oder (sonst) alteremente sonst alteremente Adv anders alteremente: poner alteremente umlegen (anders legen) alteremente; non poter facer ~ nicht anders können alteres: le alteres die übrigen alternar abwechseln (regelm.) alternar wechseln (ablassen) alternar; facer ~ seniores e senioras bunte Reihe machen alternatemente e�r um den andern/um die andere alternatemente umschichtig alternation Abwechslung alternation Wechsel (regelm.) alternativa Wahl (zwischen 2 Dingen) alternativa: ille habeva nulle altere alternativa (que) es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig (als) alternativa: inter duo alternativas fig am Scheideweg alternative abwechselnd alternative wechselnd alternativemente wechselweise alterubi anderswo alterubi woanders alterubi; ad ~ anderswohin alterubi; de ~ anderswoher Altessa Hoheit (Titel) Altessa (serenissime) Durchlaucht althea Bot Eibisch altia Steigen n altia Steigerung altia illicite speculative Preistreiberei altia�collo Beffchen altia: altia(mento) del cambio Kurssteigerung altia: augmento/altia de precio Preiserhöhung altia: esser in altia steigen (Preise) altiamento Erhöhung altiamento Heraufsetzung altiamento Hub altiamento (del precios) Hdl Hausse altiamento de spatulas Achselzucken altiamento: (re)altiamento n Heben altiamento: altia(mento) del cambio Kurssteigerung altiamento: altiamento/elevation ad un (plus alte) rango Standeserhöhung altiar anheben altiar erhöhen altiar heben (erhöhen) altiar herauf/schrauben,�setzen altiar hinaufschrauben (Preise) altiar schürzen (auf�) altiar le humeros die Achseln zucken altiar le spatulas mit den Achseln zucken altiar se aufragen altiar se super le puncta del pedes sich auf die Zehen stellen altiar: le aquas se altia das Wasser stauet (sich) altiate hochgeschürzt altiate offen (Visier) altimetria Höhenmessung altimetro m Höhenmesser altisonante hochtönend altissime allerhöchst altissime himmelhoch Altissimo Allerhöchste altitude Höhe (über dem Meer) altitude: esser al altitude/altor de alique e�r Sache gewachsen sein alto Mus Alt alto n Obere alto: de alto von oben herab alto: de alto in basso von oben bis unten alto: del alto de von hernieder alto: in alto herauf alto: in alto hinauf alto: in alto nach oben alto: in le alto hinan alto: toto in alto zuoberst altoparlator Lautsprecher altor Höhe altor Stand (Sonne) altor attingite Steighöhe altor barometric Barometerstand altor de elevation Druckhöhe altor pluviometric Regenhöhe altor nivello del aqua Wasserstand altor: del altor de un domo haushoch altor: del altor de un pede fußhoch altor: del altor/talia de un homine mannshoch altor: esser al altitude/altor de alique e�r Sache gewachsen sein altores (Pl) Landrücken altruismo Nächstenliebe altruismo Selbstlosigkeit altruismo Uneigennützigkeit altruista selbstlos altruista uneigennützig altura Anhöhe alum(in)e Alaun alum(in)iera Alaun/hütte,�werk alumina Alaunerde alumine Chem Tonerde aluminium Alaunerdenmetall aluminium Aluminium aluminose alaunhaltig alumnato Alumnat alumno Alumne, Alumnus alumno Eleve alumno de schola de aviation Flugschüler alumno del classe infantil Abc�Schütze alumno�pilota Flugschüler alumno: alumn/o,�a Schüler,�in alumno: alumn/o,�a Zögling alumno: alumn/os,�as Schülerschaft alveo Freßtrog alveo Futtertrog alveo Mulde (Trog) alveo Trog alveo Zuber alveo (de banio) Badewanne alveo (de banio) Wanne alveo de impastatura Backtrog alveolo (Honig�) Zelle alveolo dentari Zahnhöhle amabile freundlich amabile gefällig (genehm) amabile kulant amabile liebenswürdig amabile: es multo amabile (de tu parte) das ist nett von dir amabile: isto es amabile de te parte das ist schön von dir amabile: pauco amabile unliebenswürdig amabile; pauco ~ fig abweisend amabile; pro esser ~ anstandshalber amabilitate Entgegenkommen amabilitate Freundlichkeit amabilitate Holdseligkeit amabilitate Liebenswürdigkeit amagrimento Entfettung amagrimento: cura de amagrimento Entfettungskur amalgama Amalgam amalgamar amalgamieren amalgamar Chem verquicken amalgamation Su Amalgamieren amandola Mandel amandola confecte Knackmandel amandola confecte siliqua Krachmandel amandola de nuce Nußkern amandola dulce rostite Zuckermandel amandola torrite/grilliate gebrannte Mandel amandoliero Mandelbaum amandoliero: le amandolieros in flor Mandelblüte (Zustand) amanta Mätresse amante Buhle amante liebend amante Liebhaber,�in amante le ordine ordnungsliebend amante,�a Geliebt/er,�e amante: amant/e,�a Schatz (Liebhaber,�in) amante: le amantes die liebenden amar bitter amar gern mögen amar gern(e) haben/mögen amar lieb haben amar lieben amar liebhaben amar alicuno j�m gut sein amar le bottilia der Flasche zusprechen amar le infantes kinderlieb sein amar le viages reiselustig sein amar melio lieber haben mögen amar: amar(ic) como le fel galle(n)bitter amarage Wassern n amarage Wasserung amarage fortiate Zwangswasserung amarantacee amarantartig amarante amarantfarbig amaranto Bot a. Fuchsschwanz amaranto Bot Amarant amarar niedergehen (aufs Wasser) amarar wassern amarar Flugz aufs Wasser niedergehen amaric: amar(ic) como le fel galle(n)bitter amarisar verbittern amarisar fig vergällen amarisation Verbitterung amaritude Bitterkeit amaritude Verbitterung amaritude fig Wermut amarmente Adv bitterlich amaro stomachic Magenbitter amarra Ankerkette amarra Ankertau amarra Fangleine (Tau�) amarra Haltetau amarrage Su vertäuen amarrar (Boot) fest anbinden amarrar (Schiff) anketten amarrar Mar befestigen amarrar Mar festmachen amarrar Mar vertäuen amarrar: esser amarrate/ancorate Mar festliegen amarration Befestigung amassamento Anhäufung amassamento Ansammlung amassamento Aufhäufung amassamento Aufschüttung amassamento Aufstapelung amassamento Hamster/ung,�ei amassamento n Häufen amassar anhäufen amassar ansammeln (Sachen) amassar aufeinandertürmen amassar aufhäufen amassar aufschütten (anhäufen) amassar aufspeichern amassar aufstapeln amassar auftürmen amassar aufwerfen (aufschütten) amassar hamstern amassar häufeln amassar scheffeln (Geld) amassar schobern (Dialekt) amassar stauen (anhäufen) amassar zusammenscharren amassar ad in un loco zusammentragen amassar comprante comprar zusammenkaufen amassar per furar/furto zusammenstehlen amassar se (sufflante) zusammenwehen amassator Hamsterer amat/or,�rice Amateur,�in amate lieb amate: pauco amate/sympathic unbeliebt amatissima Vielliebchen amatissime heißgeliebt amatissime vielgeliebt amator Dilettant amator Liebhaber,�in (von Dingen) amator de arte Kunstliebhaber amator de musica Musikfreund amatori Adj Amateur,�in amazon (Reit.) Amazone amazon Kunstreiterin amazon Mannweib amazon Reiterin ambage: sin ambages ni detornos (fig) frisch von der Leber weg ambassada Gesandtschaft (Botschaft) ambassada Pol Botschaft ambassat/or,�rice Botschafter,�in ambassator Gesandter (Botschafter) ambe (mit Su) alle beide ambe Adj beide ambe; de ~ lateres beiderseitig ambes (ohne Su) alle beide ambes alle beide ambes Pron beide ambibile umgehbar ambidextere: ambidext(e)re (a. fig) zweiachselig (= beidhändig, beidschultrig) ambiente Luft (geistig) ambiente Milieu ambiente Stimmung (Milieu) ambiente Umgebung ambiente Umwelt ambiente fig Atmosphäre ambiente fig Sphäre ambigue doppelsinnig ambigue doppelzüngig ambigue mehrdeutig ambigue vieldeutig ambigue zweideutig ambigue fig zwielichtig ambigue; esser ~ Doppelspiel treiben ambiguitate Doppelsinn ambiguitate Doppelzüngigkeit ambiguitate Vieldeutigkeit ambiguitate Zweideutigkeit ambition (nach: de) n fig Haschen ambition Ehrgeiz ambition Ehrsucht ambition Strebsamkeit ambition Trachten n ambition del poter Herrschsucht ambitionar (Akk.) nachstreben ambitionar (Akk.) zustreben (geistig) ambitionar anstreben ambitionar begehren ambitionar fig haschen ambitiose ehrgeizig ambitiose ehrsüchtig ambitiose streberhaft ambitiose strebsam (ehrgeizig) ambitiose fig hochfliegend ambitioso: ambitios/o,�a (sin scrupulos) Streber,�in ambito Bereich ambra Amber ambra Bernstein ambra gris(e) Ambra ambrosia Götterspeise ambulante ambulant ambulante fahrend ambulante fliegend (Händler) ambulante herumziehend ambulante umherziehend ambulante wandernd ambulantia Ambulanz ambulantia Feldlazarett ambulantia Krankenauto ambulantia Krankenwagen ambulantia: (auto) ambulantia Lazarettwagen ambulantia: (auto�)ambulantia Sanitätswagen ambular (a: nach; a presso, dono de: de zu j�m); ambular spazieren ambular: ambular/migrar a transverso (de) durchwandern ambulator Geher ambulatori ambulant ambulatorio Poliklinik (ambulante Krankenbehandlung) ambulatura Gang (�art) ambulatura Gangart ambulatura Paßgang ambulatura n Gehen ambulatura: le vader ambulatura le costa multe pena das Gehen fällt ihm schwer ameba Amöbe amebic Adj Amöbe amebiforme Adj Amöbe amen (Ort) anmutig amen lauschig amen lieblich amen mild (anmutig) amenar herbeiführen amenar herführen amenar herleiten amenisar mildern amenisar verschönern (geistig) amenisation Milderung amenitate Anmut amenitate Lieblichkeit amenitate f Milde amentar: attruppar/amentar se sich zusammenrotten amento Bot Kätzchen amento Bot Schäfchen amento de salice Weidenkätzchen amic freundlich amic/o,�a de befreundet mit amica: amic/o,�a Freund,�in amica: amic/o,�a de infantia/juventute Jugendfreund,�in amicabile freundlich amicabile freundschaftlich amicabile gütlich amicabilemente im guten amicabilemente in Güte amicabilitate Freundlichkeit amical freundlich amicitate Freundschaft amicitate simulate Scheinfreundschaft amicitate: per amicitate aus Freundschaft amicitate; facer ~ sich anfreunden mit j�m amicitate; facer ~ con alicuno sich befreunden mit amicitate; ligar se de ~ sich anfreunden mit j�m amico de affaires (F) Geschäftsfreund amico del artes Kunstfreund amico del domo Hausfreund amico del natura Naturfreund amico del populo Volksfreund amico intime Busenfreund amico intime Duz/bruder,�freund amico politic Pol Gesinnungsgenosse amico: amic/o,�a Freund,�in amico: amic/o,�a de infantia/juventute Jugendfreund,�in amico: amic/o,�a politic Parteigenoss/e,�in amico: como/qua amico als Freund amico: devenir amico (de) Freundschaft schließen (mit) amico: esser amico/affectionate de j�m gewogen sein amico: tres amicos inseparabile fig Klee(blatt) amico: un amico mie ein Freund von mir amido Stärke (Kraftmehl) amido: (farina de) amido Stärkemehl amita Tante amita cosina Muhme ammoniac ammoniakhaltig ammoniacal ammoniakhaltig ammoniacee ammoniumhaltig ammoniaco Ammoniak ammoniaco Salmiakgeist ammonium Chem Ammonium amnesia Gedächtnis/schwäche,�schwund amnestia Amnestie amnestia Begnadigung amnestiar amnestieren amnestiar begnadigen (allgemein) amobilamento Zimmereinrichtung amobiliamento Möbel/ausstattung,�bedarf amollimento Auflockerung (Erde) amollimento Erweichung amollimento Verweichlichung amollimento Verzärtelung amollir aufweichen amollir dämpfen (Farbe) amollir erweichen amollir verweichlichen amollir verzärteln amollir weich machen amollir vt durchweichen amollir vt weichen amollir se weich werden amollir se vi aufweichen amollir se vi durchweichen amonta Betrag amonta Erlös (Betrag) amonta Gesamtbetrag amonta del factura Rechnungsbetrag amonta partial Teilbetrag amonta: (amonta) total Totalbetrag amonta: summa/amonta maxime Höchstbetrag amonta: summa/amonta restante Restbetrag amonta; al ~ de im Betrage von amontar (Summe) anlaufen amontar a (Betrag) anwachsen auf amontar a ausmachen (betragen) amontar a betragen amontar a sich belaufen auf amontar a sich beziffern auf amontar a zählen (sich belaufen auf) amontar a Hdl sich stellen auf amontar: a quanto amonta ..? wie hoch beläuft sich ..? amor (poet.) Minne Amor Amor amor Liebe (zu: pro, a) amor fam Feinsliebchen (obs.) amor fig Herzblatt amor cec Affenliebe amor de juventute Jugendliebe amor del fasto Prunkliebe amor del homines Menschenliebe amor del ordine Ordnungsliebe amor del parentes Elternliebe amor del patria Vaterlandsliebe amor del proximo Nächstenliebe amor del veritate Wahrheitsliebe amor filial Kindesliebe amor filial Sohnesliebe amor filial infantes Kinderliebe amor fraterne Bruderliebe amor maternal Mutterliebe amor materne Mutterliebe amor paternal Elternliebe amor perfide fig Katzenliebe amor pro le infantes Kinderliebe (der Eltern) amor proprie se Selbstliebe amor reciproc/correspondite Gegenliebe amor sororal soror Schwesterliebe amor: mi amor mein,�e Geliebt/er,�e amor: per amor del pace um des lieben Friedens willen amor: prime amor(es) Jugendliebe amor: pro amor de alicuno j�m zuliebe amor: pro le amor de Deo um Gottes Willen amor: sin amor lieblos amor; per ~ de te deinet/halben,�willen (zuliebe) amoretto Amorette amoretto Liebelei amoretto Liebschaft amoretto Schwarm (Liebschaft) amoretto fam Techtelmechtel amorose verliebt amoroso: amoros/o,�a Liebhaber,�in amorphe amorph(isch) amorphe formlos amorphe gestaltlos amorphia Amorphie amortimento Abschwächen amortimento Dämpfung amortir (Schall) abdämpfen amortir (Stoß) abfangen amortir (Stoß) abschwächen amortir auffangen (Stoß) amortir dämpfen amortisabile Hdl tilgbar amortisabile: non amortisabile untilgbar (Schuld) amortisar (Schuld) abdecken amortisar (Schuld) ablösen amortisar (tilgen) abschreiben amortisar amortisieren amortisar löschen (Schulden) amortisar Hdl tilgen amortisar per ratas abbezahlen amortisation Abdeckung amortisation Ablösung amortisation Abschreibung amortisation Abzahlung (Tilgung) amortisation Amortisation amortisation Tilgung amortisation n Löschen amortisation (de debitas) Schuldentilgung amortitor Dämpfer amortitor Eisenb Puffer amortitor de ruitos Schalldämpfer (Auto, Schußwaffe) amotinar: (a)motinar aufrühren (Volk) amover auswechseln amovibile absetzbar amovibile auswechselbar amperage Elektr Stromstärke ampere Elektr Ampere ampere�hora Amperestunde amperometro Amperemeter amperometro Strommesser m amphibie amphibisch amphibie anfibie zweilebig amphibio Amphibie amphibolo Hornblende amphibologia Zweideutigkeit amphibologic zweideutig amphiscian Geogr zweischattig amphiscios (Pl) Zweischattige amphitheatral amphitheatralisch amphitheatro Amphitheater amphitryon Gastgeber ample breit ample geräumig ample umfassend ample weit (geräumig) ample Adj weitgehend ample: esser troppo ample schlottern (Kleider) ample: in le senso plus large/ample del parola im weitesten Sinne des Wortes ample: plus ample detalios/informationes Näheres amplemente Adv weit amplificar (Radio) verstärken amplificar ausbauen amplificar fig ausspinnen amplificar fig erweitern amplificar Phot vergrößern amplification Ausbau (Erweiterung) amplification Erweiterung amplification Vergrößerung amplification Verstärkung amplificator (Radio) Verstärker amplificator Vergrößerungsapparat amplificator (del sono/tonalitate) (Radio) Tonverstärker amplificator de sono Lautverstärker amplitude Ausführlichkeit (Weitschweifigkeit) amplitude Breite amplitude Geräumigkeit amplitude Größe (Umfang, Weite) amplitude Weite f amplitude del alas (extendite) Flügelweite amplitude del oscillationes del pendulo Pendelausschlag amplitude oscillatori oscillation Schwingungsweite amplitude: largor/amplitude de vistas Großzügigkeit ampulla Ampel ampulla Blase (auf der Haut) ampulla Bläschen (Hitzblatter) ampulla Brandblase ampulla Med Wasserblase ampulla (electric) Glühbirne ampulla (electric) Elektr Birne ampulla: ampullas/pustulas de calor Pl Hitzpickel ampullose schwülstig ampullose: haber un stilo ampullose (turgide) schwülstig schreiben sprechen ampullositate Schwulst ampullositate Schwülstigkeit amputar (Glied) abschneiden amputar abnehmen amputar Chir wegschneiden amputat/o,�a de un gamba Beinamputiert/er,�e amputation Med Abnahme amuleto Amulett amusamento Belustigung amusamento Kurzweil amusamento Spaß (Vergnügen) amusamento Unterhaltung (Zerstreuung) amusamento Vergnügung amusamento: il ha multe gaudio/amusamento es geht hoch her amusante amüsant amusante belustigend amusante kurzweilig amusante unterhalt/end,�sam amusar belustigen amusar unterhalten (mit Reden) amusar (se) sich amüsieren amusar: amusar/diverter se bummeln (sich vergnügen) amusar: amusar/diverter se sich vergnügen amygdala Anat Mandel amygdalitis Mandelentzündung an Bw ob an: io me demanda an ille venira ob er wohl kommen wird? anabaptista Wiedertäufer anabolic Med aufbauend anaglyptographia Blindenschrift anal Adj After� (in Zssgn.) analoge analog analoge entsprechend (gleichwertig) analoge verwandt (ähnlich) analoge ähnlich analogia Analogie analogia Ähnlichkeit analogia fig Verwandtschaft analphabet/e,�ic Adj Analphabet analphabetismo Analphabetentum analphabeto Analphabet analysar analysieren analysar Chem untersuchen analysar Chem zerlegen analysar fig zergliedern analysator Analytiker analyse Analyse analyse Inhaltsangabe (Analyse) analyse Untersuchung (genaue) analyse Zergliederung analyse Zerlegung analyse de sanguine Blutprobe analyse de urina Harnuntersuchung analyse del sanguine Blutuntersuchung analyse spectral Spektralanalyse analysta Analytiker analytic analytisch ananas Ananas anarchia Anarchie anarchia Gesetzlosigkeit anarchia Verwilderung anarchic anarchisch anarchic gesetzlos anarchista Anarchist(in) anata Ente (weibl.) anate Ente anate (mascule) Erpel anate mascule Enterich anate salvage Wildente anatett/o,�a junge Ente, Entchen anathema Bannfluch anathema Kirchenbann anathematisar Rel bannen anathematisar Rel verfluchen anatomia Anatomie anatomic anatomisch anatomista Anatom anbefehlen ordinar ancestre Stammvater ancestre Vorfahr ancestre: nostre ancestres die Vorwelt ancestres Voreltern ancestres Pl Ahnen ancestres Pl Vorväter ancestres: le ancestres die Urahnen anchova¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anschovis anchova¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Sardelle ancian alt ancian bejahrt ancian ehemalig ancian einstig (früher) ancian langjährig (Freund) ancian vormalig ancian Adj früher (ehemalig) ancian francese Altfranzösisch (usw) (usw, wie bei Altdeutsch) ancian germano Altdeutsch ancian/o,�a Alter, Alte m, f ancian: le plus ancian frühest (ältest) ancianissime uralt ancianitate (Dienst�) Alter ancianitate (de servicio) Dienstalter ancianmente ehemals ancianmente vor alters ancianmente Adv früher ancianos; le ~ Hist Pl die Alten ancora Anker ancora noch noch ancora weiterhin ancora wieder ancora Adv noch ancora (nunc) noch immer ancora de salvamento Rettungsanker ancora un vice nochmal(s) ancora: levar le ancora aus dem Hafen laufen ancora: non ancora immer noch nicht ancora: non ancora noch nicht ancora: nos non es ancora ad iste puncto so weit ist es noch nicht ancora; levar le ~ die Anker lichten ancorage Ankergrund ancorage Verankerung ancorage; (derecto(s) de) ~ Ankergeld ancorage; (placia de) ~ Ankerplatz ancorar (a. fig) verankern ancorar ankern ancorar vor Anker gehen, die Anker werfen ancorar se Mar sich festlegen ancorar: esser amarrate/ancorate Mar festliegen ancorate; esser ~ vor Anker liegen anderes etwas andersdenkend dissentiente andersdenkend dissidente andersgläubig dissidente androgyne zweigeschlechtig androgyne Adj zwitterhaft androgynia Zwitterbildung androgyno Zwitter andromana mannstolle Frau andromane mannstoll andromania Mannstollheit andropausa Wechseljahre (Mann) anecdota Anekdote anecdotic anekdotenhaft anellar aufrollen (Haare) anello Fingerring anello Glied (an e�r Kette) anello Ring anello Schieber (Regenschirm) anello collector cojunction Schleifring anello con sigillo Siegelring anello del piston Kolbenring anello nasal Nasenring anello nuptial Ehering anello nuptial Ring (Ehe�) anello nuptial Trauring anello pro sigillar Siegelring (zum Siegeln) anello: anello/anulo de catena Ketten/gelenk,�glied anello: anello/anulo de fidantiamento Verlobungsring anello: anello/anulo de junctura Dichtungsring anello: anulo/anello de clave Schlüsselring anello: anulo/anello de servietta Serviettenring anemia Anämie anemia Bleichsucht (Blutarmut) anemia Blut/leere,�mangel anemia Blutarmut anemic bleichsüchtig anemic blutarm anemometro Windmesser m anemone Anemone anesthesia Narkose anesthesia Unempfindlichkeit anesthesia Med Betäubung anesthesia; facer un ~ Med betäuben anesthesiar Med betäuben anesthesiar Med unempfindlich machen anesthesiar: anesthe/siar,�tisar narkotisieren anesthetic Med betäubend anesthetico Betäubungsmittel anesthetisar: anesthe/siar,�tisar narkotisieren anetho Bot Dill aneurysma Pulsadergeschwulst angehen (betreffen) reguardar angelic engelhaft angelic fig himmlisch angelo Engel angelo exterminator Würgengel angelo tutelar guter Genius angelo tutelar Schutzengel angespannt fig anspannen angelo exterminator Würgengel angelo tutelar guter Genius angelo tutelar Schutzengel angespannt fig anspannen angina Halsentzündung angina Med Bräune anglosaxone Angelsachse anglosaxone angelsächsisch angue Blindschleiche anguiforme schlangenförmig anguilla Aal anguilla de mar Meeraal anguilla de mar Seeaal anguilla fum(ig)ate Spickaal anguilla fumigate Räucheraal anguilliforme aalförmig angular eckig angular winkelförmig angular winkelig (e�n Winkel bildend) angulate Bot winkelig anguletto Eckchen angulo Ecke angulo Kante (Ecke) angulo Knie (Bogen) angulo Winkel angulo adjacente Geom Nebenwinkel angulo alterne Wechselwinkel angulo de glissamento Flugz Gleitwinkel angulo de incidentia (Mil a. cadita) Einfallswinkel angulo de incidentia Phys Neigungswinkel angulo de inclination Neigungswinkel angulo de reflexion Ausfallwinkel angulo de strata Straßenecke angulo externe Außenwinkel angulo facial Anat Gesichtswinkel angulo inscripte Peripheriewinkel angulo interne Innenwinkel angulo opposite Gegenwinkel angulo solitari Schmollwinkel angulo visual (Opt.) Gesichtswinkel angulo visual/optic Sehwinkel angulo: angulo/commissura del labios Mundwinkel angulo: de octo angulos winkelig acht� usw angulo: in forma de angulo winkelförmig angulometro Math Transporteur angulos vertical opposite Pl Scheitelwinkel angulose eckig (mit vielen Ecken) angulose kantig angulose winkelig (mit vielen Winkeln) angustia Angst (Sorge) angustia Bangigkeit angustia Beklemmung angustia Beklommenheit angustia Gewissensangst angustia Herzensangst angustia Seelen/pein,�qual angustia mortal Seelenangst angustia mortal Todesangst angustia mortal/infernal Höllenangst angustiar ängstigen angustiar fig beklemmen angustiar se sich abängstigen angustiar se sich ängstigen angustiose bange angustiose beklommen anhelante atemlos anhelar außer Atem kommen anhelar fauchen (Tier) anhelar japsen anhelar keuchen anhelar pusten (keuchen) anhelar schnauben (keuchen) anhelar schnaufen anhelation Atemlosigkeit anhydrido: acido/anhydrido carbonic Kohlensäure (H2CO3) anil Indigo (Pflanze) anil Waschblau anilina Anilin anima Geist (Seele) anima Psyche anima Seele anima human Menschenseele anima servil lacai Lakaienseele anima: del anima seelisch anima: esser duo animas unite ein Herz und e�e Seele sein anima: ibi era nulle anima vive es war keine menschliche Seele da anima: il habeva necun anima viv(ent)e es gab keine Menschenseele anima: nulle anima vive keine Sterbensseele anima: per mi vita/anima so wahr ich lebe! anima: plen de anima seelenvoll anima: que Deo habe su anima Gott habe ihn selig anima: render le anima den Geist aufgeben anima: render le anima a Deo das Zeitliche segnen anima: sin anima unbeseelt animal Tier animal tierisch animal Vieh (Tier) animal aquatic Wassertier animal articulate Gliedertier animal domestic Haustier animal marin Seetier animal prodigiose Wundertier animal rapace Raubtier animal reproductor racia Zuchttier animal terrestre Landtier animal ungulate Huftier animal usw de un anno Jährling animal: bestia/animal de tiro Zugtier animales (Pl) Getier animales porcin Borstenvieh animales: animales/bestias de tiro Pl Zugvieh animalitate tierische Natur animar anregen (beleben) animar aufheitern animar aufmuntern animar beleben animar beseelen animar durchgeistigen animar ermuntern (Gemüt) animar in Fluß bringen animar lebendig machen animar fig anfeuern animar fig aufrütteln animar alicuno j�m Mut zusprechen animar se in Fluß kommen animar se lebendig werden animate angeregt animate ausgelassen (Stimmung) animate belebt animate beseelt animate lebhaft (belebt) animate rege (Verkehr) animate fig beschwingt animate per le mesme sentimentos gleichgesinnt animate: multo animate stimmungsvoll (Fest) animation Ausgelassenheit animation Belebung animation Beschwingtheit animation Beseelung animation Betrieb (Leben, Bewegung) animation Ermunterung animation Leben (und Treiben) animation Lebhaftigkeit animation Rummel (Betrieb) animation Trubel (lebhaftes Treiben) animation Su Aufheitern animo Geist (Gemüt) animo Gemüt animo Herz (Gemüt) animo Mut animo Sinn (Gemüt) animositate contra Aufsässigkeit gegen anis (F) Anis anisetta Anis/likör,�wasser aniversario: die/anniversario del morte Todestag ankylosate gelenklahm ankylosis Gelenklähmung anmaßen (Erfindung) attribuer se anmaßen (mit Gewalt) usurpar anmelden (zur Versteuerung) declarar annales Pl Annalen annales Pl Jahrbücher annata Jahr (Dauer) annata Jahrgang annebular benebeln annecter angliedern annecter annektieren annecter einverleiben (Land) annello annual Bot Jahresring annexar angliedern annexar annektieren annexar anschließen (beifügen) annexar beiheften annexar beilegen annexar einverleiben (Land) annexate anbei annexe anbei annexe nebenstehend annexe Adj angeschlossen annexion Angliederung annexion Annektierung, Annexion annexion Einverleibung annexion Pol Anschluß annexo Anhang (Beilage, Nachtrag) annexo Anlage (Beilage) annexo Beilage (zum Brief) annexo Einlage (im Brief) annexo Seitengebäude annexo Arch Anbau annexo: tote le annexos e connexos das ganze Drum und Dran annexos (Pl) Arch Zubehör annidar nisten annidar (se) (sich) einnisten annidar (se) horsten annihilar vernichten annihilar zunichte machen annihilar fig zertrümmern annihilar alicuno j�m den Garaus machen: j�m den Garaus machen annihilar se zunichte werden annihilation Vernichtung anniversario Ehrentag anniversario Geburtstag (Festtag) anniversario Gedenktag anniversario Jahres/feier,�fest anniversario Jahrestag anniversario Wiegenfest anniversario de un fundation Stiftungsfest anno Jahr anno Jahreszahl anno Jahrgang anno bissextil Schaltjahr anno budgetari Etatjahr anno civil Kalenderjahr anno commercial Geschäftsjahr anno de apprentissage Lehrjahr anno de fame Hungerjahr anno de lucto Trauerjahr anno de nascentia Geburtsjahr anno de publication Erscheinungsjahr anno de scarsitate carentia Notjahr anno deficitari Verlustjahr anno ecclesiastic Kirchenjahr anno economic/financiari Rechnungsjahr anno financiari Finanzjahr anno financiari Wirtschaftsjahr anno fiscal/financiari Haushaltsjahr anno jubilari Jubeljahr anno lunar Mondjahr anno nove Jahres/wechsel,�wende (Fest) anno nove Neujahr(stag) anno per anno jahraus, jahrein, Jahr für Jahr anno pluviose Regenjahr anno precedente/passate Vorjahr anno sancte Ablaßjahr anno scholar Schuljahr anno terribile Schreckensjahr anno: al fin de un anno nach Jahresfrist anno: annos passate in schola Schulzeit anno: annos scholar Schulzeit anno: con trenta annos de etate 30 Jahre alt anno: de cinque annos fünfjährig anno: de dece annos zehnjährig anno: de duo annos zweijährig anno: de iste anno heurig anno: de multe annos jahrelang anno: de multe annos langjährig anno: de multe annos vieljährig anno: de nove(m) annos neunjährig anno: de plure annos mehrjährig anno: de quatro annos vierjährig anno: de septe annos (de etate) siebenjährig anno: de sex annos sechsjährig anno: de un anno einjährig anno: de un anno jährig (in Zssgn) ein� anno: dece annos Jahrzehnt anno: del anno Jahrgang (Wein) anno: del anno precedente vorjährig anno: durante (multe) annos Adv jahrelang anno: esser un anno retro (daß: que) sich jähren anno: facer un anno duo usw annos sich jähren anno: felice anno nove!; bon anno! prosit! Neujahr! anno: haber circa/quasi quaranta annos hoch in den Dreißigern sein anno: haber quaranta annos 40 Jahre alt sein anno: in (le) anno im Jahre anno: mille annos Jahrtausend anno: pro alicun annos auf Jahre hinaus anno: que reveni cata cento annos hundertjährlich anno: tote le annos jahraus, jahrein, Jahr für Jahr anno: un medie anno ein halbes Jahr anno; de un ~ e medie anderthalbjährig annocta; il ~ die Nacht bricht ein annocta; il ~ es dunkelt annoctamento (al: bei) Anbruch (der Nacht) annoctar (Nacht) anbrechen annoctar dunkel (abends) annoctar dämmern (abends) annoctar Nacht werden annoctar: al annoctar bei einbrechender Nacht annoctar: il annocta die Nacht bricht hereinbrechen annoctar; al ~ bei einbrechender Dunkelheit annoctar; al ~ bei Einbruch der Nacht annodar anknüpfen annos de servicio Dienstzeit annos de universitate Pl Studentenjahre annos de viage Wanderjahre annos del pubertate Entwicklungsjahre annos; quante ~ da vos ad ille? für wie alt halten Sie ihn? annos; quante ~ ha tu? wie alt bist du? Io ha dece annos ich bin zehn Jahre alt annose: annose bei Jahren annotar (Fußnote) anmerken annotar anzeichnen annotation Anmerkung annotation Aufzeichung annual alljährlich annual jährlich annual Adj Jahres� (in Zssgn. meist) annual Bot einjährig annuario Jahrbuch annuario commercial Firmen/register,�verzeichnis annuario commercial commercio Handelsadreßbuch annuario: annuario/lista telephonic Telefonbuch annuario: lista/annuario telephonic Fernsprechbuch annue alljährlich annue jährlich annuitate Jahresrate annullar (Auftrag) abbestellen annullar annullieren annullar aufheben (ungültig machen) annullar außer Kraft setzen: annullar entwerten (Stempel) annullar für (null und) nichtig erklären annullar kassieren (aufheben) annullar lösen (Vertrag) annullar null u. nichtig machen/erklären annullar rückgängig machen annullar sperren (Urlaub) annullar tilgen (aufheben) annullar ungeschehen machen annullar ungültig machen; für ungültig erklären annullar fig abblasen annullar fig umstoßen annullation Abbestellung annullation Abschreibung annullation Annullierung annullation Aufheb/en,�ung annullation Entwertung annullation Lösung (Vertrag) annullation Nichtigkeitserklärung annullation Tilgung annullation Ungültigkeitserklärung annunciante: annunciant/e,�a Inserent,�in annunciar (Radio) durchgeben annunciar anmelden annunciar annoncieren annunciar ansagen annunciar ansagen (Kartenspiel) annunciar anzeigen annunciar aufbieten (verkünden) annunciar ausschreiben (Wahlen) annunciar bekannt/geben,�machen annunciar melden annunciar verkünd(ig)en annunciar vermelden annunciar (alique ad alicuno) ankünd(ig)en annunciar (alique) fig deuten annunciar al sono de un tintinno ausklingeln annunciar le partita abmelden annunciar per campana anläuten (Fest) annunciar per campana(s) vt ausläuten annunciar per/con campanas einläuten annunciar se kundwerden annunciar se sich melden annunciar su arrivata sich anmelden bei der Polizei annunciar: sin annunciar se unangemeldet annunciate: non annunciate unangemeldet annunciation Ausschreib/en,�ung Annunciation (de Maria Virgine) Mariä Verkünd(ig)ung annunciator (Radio) Sprecher annunciator (Radio, Kabarett) Ansager(in) annunciator parlator de radio Rundfunksprecher annunciatrice (Radio, Kabarett) Ansager(in) annuncio Ankündigung annuncio Anmeldung annuncio Annonce (poner, publicar: aufgeben, einsetzen) annuncio Ansage annuncio Anzeige annuncio Bekannt/gabe,�machung (Anzeige) annuncio Inserat annuncio Meldung annuncio Verkünd(ig)ung annuncio Zeitungsanzeige annuncio de fidantiamento Verlobungsanzeige annuncio de nascentia Geburtsanzeige annuncio matrimonial Heiratsanzeige (Ehewunsch) annuncio mortuari Anzeige (Todes�) annuncio mortuari Todesanzeige annuncio preliminar Voranzeige annuncio: annuncio/aviso de decesso Traueranzeige annuncios (Pl) Anzeigenteil ano After anobio Holzwurm anodic Adj Anoden� anodo Anode anodo; de ~ Anoden� (in Zssgn.) anomale anomal anomalia Abartung anomalia Abweichung (von der Regel) anomalia Anomalie anomalia Unnatürlichkeit anonyme anonym anonyme namenlos anonyme unbenannt anonyme ungenannt anonymitate Anonymität anonymitate Namenlosigkeit anormal (nicht normal) abnorme anormal regelwidrig anormal unnatürlich anormal abseitig fig abseitig anormalitate Abnormität anormalitate Unnatur anque auch anque ebenfalls anque gleichfalls anque io non io ich auch nicht ansa Bügel (am Korb) ansa Griff (Henkel) ansa Handgriff (Henkel) ansa Henkel ansa Öhr (Henkel) ansa (de porta) Drücker (Klinke) anschwärzen diffamar ansere Gans ansere: oca/ansere fum(ig)ate Spickgans ansere: oca/ansere masculo Gänserich anseretto Gänschen ansetzen (versuchen) tentar anspinnen (anknüpfend) junger filante antagonic widerstreitend antagonismo Gegnerschaft antagonismo Widerstreit antagonista Gegenspieler antagonista Gegner,�in (Meinung) ante (mit Grundform) ehe daß ante (mit Inf.) bevor ante (zeitl. u. örtl.) vor ante davor (zeitl.) ante le porta vor der Tür ante vorher ante isto/illo/cello davor (örtl.) ante le partita vor der Abreise ante le qual wovor ante pauco kurz vorher ante pauco vorhin ante que bevor ante que ehe daß ante tote le alteres zuallererst ante toto vor allen Dingen ante toto vorab ante toto vorerst ante toto zu allererst ante toto zuallererst ante toto zuvorderst (vor allem) ante�tecto Regendach ante: ante(a) zuvor ante: ante/de que wovor ante: non veni ante haber novas de me kommen Sie nicht, ehe Sie Nachrichten von mir haben antea davor (zeitl.) antea davor (örtl.) antea erst (vorher) antea vorher antea Adv früher antea: ante(a) zuvor antebracio Unterarm antebracio Vorderarm antecamera Vorkammer antecamera Vorraum antecamera Vorzimmer antecavalcator Vorreiter antecedente Gram Vordersatz antecedente: con antecedentes penal vorbestraft antecedente: sin antecedentes judiciari Jur unbestraft (= nicht vorbestraft) antecedente: sin antecedentes judiciari/judicial Jur unbescholten antecedentes (Pl) Vorgeschichte (Angelegenheit) antecedentes (Pl) Jur Vorleben antecessor: antecessor,�a Vorgänger,�in antecorte Vorhof antedatar rückdatieren antedatar vordatieren antedatar (resp. postdatar) ein früheres späteres Datum einsetzen antedatar, resp. retrodatar zurückdatieren antediluvian vorsintflutlich antediluvian: (del mundo) antediluvian primordial urweltlich anteguerra Vorkriegszeit antegusto Vorgeschmack anteheri vorgestern anteheri: de anteheri vorgestrig antemano (Anat u. Reitk.) Vorhand antemano Anat Vorderhand antemeridian: durante le horas antemeridian im Lauf des Vormittags antemeridie Vormittag antemural Vormauer (Fortif.) antemuralia Außenwerk antenat/o,�a ältester, älteste antenate senior antenate ältest (von Geschwistern) antenato Senior antenato; ille es mi ~ (de tres annos) er ist (3 Jahre) älter als ich antenatos Voreltern antenatos Pl Ahnen antenna Antenne antenna Zool Fühler antenna a/de quadro Rahmenantenne antenna aeree/exterior Hochantenne antenna al tecto Dachantenne antenna de emission Sendeantenne antenna de reception Empfangsantenne antenna dirigite/directional Richtantenne antenna exterior Dachantenne antenna exterior Freiantenne antenna exterior/externe Außenantenne antenna interior Zimmerantenne antenna radiogoniometric (Radio) Peilantenne antenna: antenna/unda directional/dirigite Richtstrahler antepenultime drittletzt antepenultime vorvorig (drittletzter) anteponer überordnen anteponer voranstellen anteponer vorsetzen anteponte Vorderdeck anteporta Außentor anteporto Außenhafen anteporto Vorhafen anterepasto Vorgericht anterepasto Vorspeise anterior ehemalig anterior früher (vorhergehend) anterior vorhergehend anterior vorig anteriormente Adv früher antesaison Vorsaison antesala Vorsaal antetecto Vordach anteterreno Mil Vorgelände antetitulo: (pagina con) antetitulo Typ Schmutztitel antevomere Pflugschar (Vorschäler) anthera Bot Staubbeutel anthologia Gedichtsammlung anthologia Lesebuch anthologia Lit Auswahl anthracite Anthrazit anthracite Kohlenblende anthracitose anthrazithaltig anthropoide Menschenaffe anthropoide menschenähnlich anthropolog/o,�ista Anthropologe anthropologia Anthropologie anthropologic anthropologisch anthropomorphe menschenähnlich anthropophagia Menschenfresserei anthropophago Menschenfresser anthroposopho Anthroposoph antialcoholico Antialkoholiker antibiotico Antibiotikum antichristian Adj Antichrist Antichristo Antichrist antichristo Widerchrist anticipar voranstellen (vorweg bemerken) anticipar vorausnehmen anticipar vorgreifen anticipar Vorwegnehmen anticipate verfrüht (Nachricht usw) anticipate vorzeitig anticipatemente vorweg (im voraus) anticipatemente zuvorderst (im voraus) anticipation Vorwegnahme anticipation Su vorausnehmen anticipation: commandar/ordinar in anticipation vorausbestellen anticipation: con/in anticipation im voraus anticonstitutional verfassungswidrig anticorpore (Antikörper) Abwehrstoff anticorrosivo Rostschutzmittel anticyclon Hochdruckgebiet antidoto Gegengift antidoto Med Gegenmittel antiferrugine Rostschutzmittel antigelo Frostschutzmittel antiglissata Gleitschutz (protection) antigovernamental regierungsfeindlich antilope Antilope antimagnetic antimagnetisch antimonio Antimon antimonio Spießglanz antinomia Widerspruch antipapa Gegenpapst antipathia Abneigung antipathia: haber (un) antipathia contra eingenommen sein gegen antipathic ek(e)lig = ekelhaft (lästig) antipathic garstig (häßl.) antipathic mißliebig antipathic unsympathisch antipathic: un persona antipathic ein unangenehmer Mensch antipathic; esser ~ ad alicuno j�m ein Dorn im Auge sein antipathisar con eingenommen sein gegen antipatriotic unpatriotisch antipode Antipode antipode Gegenfüßler antiqualia Plunder antiqualias (Pl) Gerümpel antiqualias (Pl) Trödel antiqualias Pl fam Klamotten antiqualias Pl Antiquitäten antiqualiero Althändler antiqualiero: antiqualier/o,�a Trödler,�in antiquariato Antiquariat antiquario Altertümler antiquario Althändler antiquario Altwarenhändler antiquario Antiquar antiquario Antiquitätenhändler antiquario de libros Büchertrödler antiquate altmodisch antiquate unmodern antiquate veraltet antiquate: ideas antiquate verrottete Ansichten antique alt (uralt) antique altertümlich antique antik antique einstig (früher) antique francese Altfranzösisch (usw) (usw, wie bei Altdeutsch) antique germano Altdeutsch antiquissime uralt antiquitate (von et.) Alter antiquitate Altertum antiquitate Antike antiquitate Vorzeit (Altertum) antiquitates Pl Antiquitäten antiquos; le ~ Hist Pl die Alten antiregulamentari vorschriftswidrig antirrhino Bot Löwenmaul antisemita Antisemit antisemita Judenfeind antisemita judenfeindlich antisemitic antisemitisch antisemitismo Antisemit/ismus,�entum antisemitismo Judenfeindschaft antiseptic keimtötend antisocial unsozial antispasmodic krampfstillend antithese Antithese antithese Gegensatz (wissenschaftl.) antithetic antithetisch antun (anziehen) mitter anular ringförmig anullo: anulo/anello de servietta S erviettenring anulo Fingerring anulo Glied (an e�r Kette) anulo Ring anulo: anello/anulo de catena Ketten/gelenk,�glied anulo: anello/anulo de fidantiamento Verlobungsring anulo: anello/anulo de junctura Dichtungsring anulo: anulo/anello de clave Schlüsselring anxie bange anxie besorgt anxie sorgenvoll anxie ängstlich anxie: esser anxie de saper vider usw alique sich auf (et.) spitzen anxie: esser curiose/anxie de/re alique gespannt sein auf et. anxietate Angst (Sorge) anxietate Bangigkeit anxietate Ängstlichkeit anxietate fig Gespanntheit anxietate: sete/anxietate de libertate Freiheitsdrang anxietate; plen de ~ angsterfüllt aorta Hauptschlagader apathia Dumpfheit apathia Teilnahmslosigkeit apathia Unempfindlichkeit apathia fig Stumpfheit apathic dumpf (gefühllos) apathic gemütlos apathic leidenschaftslos apathic schwunglos apathic stumpf (gefühllos) apathic teilnahmslos apatride heimatlos apatride staatenlos ape Biene ape Imme ape obrer Arbeitsbiene ape operari/mellific Honigbiene ape regina/matre Bienenkönigin aperi�lattas Büchsenöffner aperi�litteras Brieföffner aperibile aufklappbar (Messer) aperilattas Dosenöffner aperimento Aufblühen aperir (Flasche) anbrechen aperir (Hochofen) abstechen aperir (Konto) anlegen aperir (Radio) anstellen aperir anbahnen aperir andrehen (Gas usw) aperir anregen (Appetit) aperir aufbrechen aperir aufdrehen (Hahn usw) aperir aufklappen (Messer) aperir aufmachen (Flasche) aperir aufmachen (öffnen) aperir aufschlagen (Buch) aperir aufspannen (Schirm) aperir auftun aperir aufziehen (Schublade) aperir ausbügeln (Kleider) (Naht) aperir ausschachten (Bergbau) aperir ausstechen aperir bahnen aperir durchbrechen (Straße) aperir erbrechen (Briefe) aperir eröffnen aperir freilegen (Weg) aperir schlitzen aperir spreizen aperir zurückschlagen (Verdeck) aperir öffnen aperir (a) erschließen (Land) aperir (al clave) aufschließen aperir (per cavar) aufgraben aperir (un puteo) abteufen aperir (un) concurso pro ausschreiben (Stelle, Wettbewerb) aperir cammino con le spada (in le pugno) sich durchfechten aperir con (le) cisello aufmeißeln aperir con cisello aufstemmen (Meißel) aperir con le pede vt auftreten (öffnen) aperir largemente aufsperren aperir le joco (Sport) anspielen aperir le oculos ad alicuno (super) j�n e�s Besseren belehren aperir le pessulo aufriegeln aperir per picco sarculo aufhacken aperir premente premer aufdrücken (öffnen) aperir pulsante aufschieben aperir pulsante aufstoßen aperir pungente punger aufstechen aperir se aufblühen aperir se aufgehen (sich öffnen) aperir se aufquellen (Pflanze) aperir se aufspringen (sich öffnen) aperir se erblühen aperir se vi aufbrechen (sich öffnen) aperir se bruscamente un colpo auffliegen (Tür) aperir se un cammino Mil durchschlagen aperir se un passage vi durchdringen aperir se un via/passage sich durcharbeiten aperir secante/taliante secar, per taliar vt aufschneiden aperir su corde sein Herz ausschütten aperir sugente suger aufsaugen (öffnen) aperir violentemente violentia vt aufreißen (öffnen) aperir le pessulo aufklinken aperir: aperir/rumper con le dentes aufbeißen aperir: displicar/aperir se sich aufblättern aperitivo Aperitif aperte frei (offen) aperte offen aperte offenstehend aperte übersichtlich (Gelände) aperte Adj durchbrochen aperte a medio halboffen aperte permanentemente/continuatemente durchgehend(s) geöffnet aperte: esser aperte aufliegen (Buch, Liste) aperte: esser aperte aufsein (offen) aperte: esser aperte aufstehen (offen sein) aperte: esser aperte offenstehen aperte: esser aperte levate Adv auf sein aperte: in campo aperte auf freiem Feld aperte: lassar aperte offenhalten aperte: toto aperte sperrangelweit apertemente Adv unumwunden apertura Anbahnung apertura Aufgang (Sichöffnen) apertura Durchbruch apertura Durchgang apertura Durchlaß apertura Durchschlag (Öffnung) apertura Durchstich (Öffnung) apertura Einwurf (am Briefkasten) apertura Erschließung apertura Eröffnung apertura Lücke (Öffnung) apertura Schlitz (Öffnung) apertura Öffnung apertura fig Auftakt apertura (de un arco) Spannweite (Bogen) apertura de (un) magazin/boteca Geschäftseröffnung apertura de foramines Aufbohrung apertura de testamento Testamentseröffnung apertura de vena Aderlaß apertura del classes Schulanfang apertura del fallimento Konkurseröffnung apertura del saison (F) de regatas Anrudern apertura: apertura/foramine acustic Schall(l)och (Geige) apertura: niche (F) apertura de fenestra Fensternische aphasia Sprachlähmung aphide Blattlaus aphone klanglos (stimmlos) aphone stimmlos aphonia Stimmlosigkeit aphorismo Aphorismus aphorismo Denkspruch aphorismo Gedankensplitter aphorista Spruchdichter aphoristic aphoristisch aphta Schwamm (Mund�) aphta epizootic Maul� und Klauenseuche aphtha epizootic Maul� und Klauenseuche apiario Bienenhaus apiario Stock (Bienen�) apice Gipfel apice: al apice/apogeo del gloria auf der Höhe des Ruhmes apicula Biene apicula Imme apiculario Bienenkorb apiculario Bienenstock apicultor Bienenzüchter apicultor Imker apicultura Bienenzucht apicultura Imkerei Apocalypse Offenbarung (Johannis) apocryphe apokryphisch apocryphos Pl Apokryphen apode cypselo (La) Segler (Vogel) apogee Adj Erdferne apogeo Erdferne apogeo Glanzpunkt apogeo fig Blütezeit apogeo fig Höhepunkt apogeo: al apice/apogeo del gloria auf der Höhe des Ruhmes apolide Jur vaterlandslos apologia Verteidigungsschrift apophonia Ablaut apophyse Med, Bot Auswuchs apoplexia Gehirnschlag apoplexia Hirnschlag apoplexia Schlagfluß apoplexia: colpo/attacco de apoplexia Herzschlag (Schlaganfall) apostasia Abtrünnigkeit apostasia Rel Abfall apostata Abtrünnig/er,�e apostatar seinem Glauben Abtrünnig/er,�e werden apostatic Rel abtrünnig apostolato Apostelamt apostolic apostolisch apostolo Apostel apostrophar apostrophieren apostrophar alicuno rudemente fig j�n anfahren apostrophar in tono brusc anherrschen apostrophar rudemente/grossiermente fam anschnauzen (= anschnauben) apostrophar tonante andonnern apostrophar vulgarmente anpöbeln apostrophe Anrede (im Brief) apostrophe Apostrophe apostrophe grossier Anschnauzer apostropho Apostroph apostropho Auslassungszeichen apotheca Apotheke apothecario Apotheker apothecario fam Pillendreher apotheosis Verklärung appaciamento Befriedung appaciamento Beruhigung appaciamento Besänftigung appaciar befrieden appaciar beschwichtigen appaciar besänftigen appaciar stillen (beruhigen) appaciar se sich austoben (aufhören zu toben) appaciar su sete s�n Durst löschen apparar takeln apparato (a. Turn� und Radio�) Gerät (Apparat) apparato Apparat apparato a duo tubos/valvulas (Radio) Zweiröhrengerät apparato a quatro valvulas Vierröhrenapparat apparato administrative Verwaltungsapparat apparato calefactor Heizapparat apparato cinematogaphic Filmapparat apparato de (depuration per) jecto de sablo Sandstrahlgebläse apparato de ascolta Horchgerät apparato de coction Kochapparat apparato de exclaramento Beleuchtungskörper apparato de pluvia artificial Regenanlage apparato de projection(es) Bildwerfer apparato de projectiones Lichtbildwerfer apparato de radio Radioapparat apparato de radio Rundfunkgerät apparato de rinciamento Spülvorrichtung apparato de signalation Signalapparat apparato de television Fernsehapparat apparato de/pro projectiones Projektionsapparat apparato digestive Verdauungsapparat apparato photographic Kamera apparato photographic Photoapparat apparato pro facer le barba Rasierapparat apparato radiographic Röntgenapparat apparato respiratori Atmungsorgan(e) apparato installation de/pro aere conditionate/climatisate Klimaanlage apparato corno acustic Hörapparat (f. Schwerhörige) apparato: apparato/receptor scribente Schreibapparat apparato: dispositivo/apparato de arresto Sperrvorrichtung apparatos (Pl) de gymnastica Turngerät appareliar Mar auftakeln apparentar se sich verschwägern apparentate anverwandt apparentate verwandt apparente scheinbar apparente Adj anscheinend apparente: pauco apparente unscheinbar apparentemente allem Anschein nach apparentemente Adv anscheinend apparentemente Adv scheinbar apparentia (Anschein) Anstrich apparentia Anschein apparentia Ansehen (Anschein) apparentia Augenschein apparentia Aussehen apparentia Schein (An�) apparentia Äußere (Aussehen) apparentia n Erscheinen apparentia: de pauc apparentia unansehnlich apparentia: le apparentias (Pl) illude deceptive der Schein trügt apparentia: pauc apparentia Unansehnlichkeit apparentia: salvar le apparentias (Pl) den Schein wahren apparentia; de belle ~ ansehnlich apparentia; de belle ~ schön aussehend apparentia; haber bon ~ gut aussehen apparentias (Pl) äußerer Schein apparer auf dem Plan erscheinen apparer erscheinen (plötzl.) apparer hervorblicken (sichtbar werden) apparer hervorkommen apparer hinzukommen (erscheinen) apparer sich blicken lassen apparer sich herausstellen apparer sich sehen lassen apparer sich zeigen apparer vorkommen (erscheinen) apparer zum Vorschein kommen apparer fig auftauchen apparer fig entsprießen apparer fig hereinschneien apparer vi anbrechen (Tag) apparition Auftreten (Erscheinen) apparition Auftritt (Auftreten) apparition Erscheinung apparition Gesicht (Erscheinung) apparition (de un spectro) Geistererscheinung apparition de phantasmas Spuk apparition miraculose Wundererscheinung appartamento Gemach appartamento Wohnung appartamento attic Attikawohnung appartamento de servicio Dienstwohnung appartamento de subtecto Dachwohnung appartamento in coproprietate Eigentumswohnung appartamento in location Mietwohnung appatrinar (Akk.) Patenstelle vertreten bei appellante Appellant appellante Berufungskläger appellar appellieren appellar aufrufen appellar herrufen appellar nennen appellar vt rufen appellar (a) herbeirufen appellar al armas ausheben (Truppen) appellar al telephono anrufen appellar le cosas per lor nomine die Dinge beim rechten Namen nennen appellar appello a zuziehen (Fachmann) appellar: nominar/appellar se sich nennen appellar: vocar/appellar foris herausrufen appellate namens appellate: si appellate sogenannt appellation Anrede (im Brief) appellation Appellation appellation Namengebung appellation Jur Berufung appello Appell appello Appellation appello Aufruf appello Ruf (Anruf) appello Zuruf appello Zuziehung appello Jur Anrufung appello Mil Gestellung appello (telephonic) Anruf appello a Aufruf zu appello al armas Mil Aufbietung appello nominal Namensaufruf appello telephonic Telefonanruf appello: communication/appello local Tel Ortsgespräch appello: facer le appello die Namen aufrufen appello: facer le appello nominal die Namen aufrufen appello: facer le appello nominal die Namen verlesen appello: monition/appello al ordine Ordnungsruf appender aufhängen appender vt hängen appender: appender/suspender super vt überhängen appendice Anhang (Beilage, Nachtrag) , appendice Anhängsel appendice Blinddarm appendice Wurmfortsatz appendicitis (Pl �ites) Blinddarmentzündung apperciper erschauen apperciper zu Gesicht bekommen apperciper alicuno j�s ansichtig werden apperciper: (ap)perciper sichten (erblicken) appertinente (a) gehörig appertinente a angehörend, angehörig appertinentia Zugehörigkeit appertinentia: affiliation/appertinentia partitari Parteizugehörigkeit appertiner (a) angehören appertiner a hinzugehören appertiner: (ap)pertiner (a) gehören appertiner: (ap)pertiner (a) zugehören appertiner: iste cavallo es mie a me dieses Pferd gehört mir appestar verpesten appestar fam verstänkern appestate pestkrank appetente de maritar/sposar se heiratslustig appetentia Begehr(en) (Sehnsucht) appeter (Akk.) schmachten nach appeter begehren appeter: ille appete isto der Mund wässert ihm danach appeter: io desira/appete (ad) alique es gelüstet mich nach et. appeter: non me appete ich habe keine Lust appetibile begehrenswert appetitive appetitlich appetitive zum Anbeißen appetitive: appetit/ive,�ose einladend (Speise) appetito Appetit appetito Begier(de) appetito Eßlust appetito Gelüst(e) (Verlangen) appetito de Lust auf appetito!; bon ~ bekommen (beim Essen) appetito: appetito/fame devorante Heißhunger appetito: bon appetito! (gesegnete) Mahlzeit! appetitose appetitlich appetitose: appetit/ive,�ose einladend (Speise) appetitose: pauco appetitose unappetitlich applanamento Abflachen applanamento Abplatten applanamento Abrichten applanamento Ausstreichung applanamento Einebnung applanamento Planierung applanamento Verflachung applanar abflachen applanar abplatten applanar ausbeulen applanar ausgleichen (ebnen) applanar ausstreichen (glätten) applanar bahnen (ebnen) applanar beheben (Schwierigkeit) applanar beseitigen (Schwierigkeit) applanar ebnen applanar einebnen applanar flach machen applanar nivellieren applanar planieren applanar schlichten (ebnen) applanar vergleichen (Streit) applanar walzen (Boden) applanar Techn abrichten applanar vt verflachen applanar: (ap)planar glätten (ebnen) applanar: applanar/applattar se vi verflachen applanation Einebnung applattamento Abflachen applattamento Abplatten applattamento Flachheit applattamento Plattheit applattamento Verflachung applattar abflachen applattar abplatten applattar breitschlagen applattar breittreten applattar erdrücken applattar flach machen applattar vt verflachen applattar: applanar/applattar se vi verflachen applattate platt (abgeplattet) applattate plattgedrückt applauder applaudieren applauder Beifall klatschen applauder beifällig aufnehmen applauder beipflichten applauder beklatschen applauder: (ap)plauder Beifall klatschen applaudite; esser ~ Beifall finden applauditor Beifallsspender applauso Applaus applauso Beifall applauso Geklatsch(e) (der Hände) applauso Händeklatschen applauso(s Pl) Beifalls/bezeigung,�klatschen applausos (Pl) strepitose tosender Beifall applausos phrenetic Beifallssturm applicabile (a: auf) anwendbar applicabile verwendbar applicabile: esser applicabile a zutreffen auf applicabilitate Anwendbarkeit applicabilitate Verwendbarkeit applicar anlegen (Maßstab) applicar ansetzen (befestigen) applicar anwenden applicar auflegen (Pflaster) applicar aufsetzen (Flicken, Taschen) applicar aufstreichen (Farbe) applicar auftragen (Farbe) applicar auswischen (e�n Schlag) applicar handhaben (Gesetz) applicar umlegen (Verband) applicar umschlagen (Kompresse) applicar verwenden (anwenden) applicar Med anlegen applicar Med verabfolgen applicar (le mente) anspannen (Geist) applicar designos (super) mustern (Weberei) applicar se sich anwenden lassen applicar se (a) sich befleißigen applicar se a sich bestreben zu applicar se ad alicuno alique auf j�n et. passen applicar se ad alique sich auf et. verlegen applicar ventosas schröpfen applicar: ben applicate wohlangebracht applicate beflissen applicate fleißig applicate strebsam applicate Math angewandt application anspannen application Anwendbarkeit application Anwendung application Auflegen, Auflegung (Pflaster) application Beflissenheit application Bestreben application Fleiß application Handhabung application Strebsamkeit application Verabfolgung application Verwendung application Zweck (Verwendung) application (practic) Nutzanwendung application al studio Lerneifer application; de ~ universal allgemein anwendbar appoia�libros Bücherstütze appoia�libros Buchstütze appoia�mano Malstock appoiante se super/contra in Anlehnung an appoiar (se: sich) auflehnen (stützen) appoiar aufstemmen (stützen) appoiar aufstützen appoiar befürworten (Bitte, Gesuch) appoiar lehnen appoiar stützen appoiar unterstützen appoiar Techn absteifen appoiar (sur) aufdrücken appoiar contra anlehnen appoiar per traves spreizen (mit Spreizen stützen) appoiar se (gegen: contra) sich lehnen appoiar se sich auflegen appoiar se sich aufstemmen appoiar se con le cubito sich mit dem Ellenbogen aufstützen appoiar se super sich stemmen auf appoiar se super/con le cubito sich auf den Ell(en)bogen stützen) appoiatura Mus Vorschlag appoio Anlehnung appoio Befürwortung appoio Brüstung appoio Halt (Stütze) appoio Hinterhalt (obs. Rückhalt) appoio Rückhalt (Stütze) appoio Strebe appoio Stütze appoio Untersatz (Stütze) appoio Unterstützung appoio Widerhalt appoio fig Hort appoio fig Rückendeckung appoio bracial Lehne (Arm�) appoio cubital Lehne (Seiten�) appoio de cubito Armlehne appoio de fenestra Fenster/brett,�brüstung appoio dorsal Lehne (Stuhl) appoio sur le testa (e le manos) Kopfstand appoio: haber un appoio in alicuno e�n Halt an j�m haben appoio; (puncto de) ~ Anhalt (Stützpunkt) apponer aufdrücken (Siegel) apponer; le ~ (de tapetes de papiro) Su Ankleben (Tapete) apport!, apporta! apportieren (Hund) apportar (befestigen) (herbringen) apportar (her�) bringen apportar apportieren apportar entgegenbringen apportar erbringen apportar heranbringen apportar heranschaffen apportar herbeibringen apportar herführen apportar herschaffen apportar mitbringen (beisteuern) apportar zubringen apportar zutragen apportar (ad) intra hereinbringen apportar (hic) herbringen apportar alique et. beisteuern apportar plus tarde nachbringen apportar: (ap)portar überbringen apportar: (ap)portar fam auffahren (Speisen) apportar: apportar/conducer in un carro/vectura vt herfahren apporto Apport apporto fig Beitrag apposition Gram Beifügung apposition Gram Beisatz apposition del sigillos Su versiegeln apposition; poner/mitter in ~ (Gram beifügen bei e�m Namen) appositorio (Auto) Seitenlehne appreciabile abschätzbar appreciabile anerkennenswert appreciabile schätzbar appreciamento Werturteil appreciar (Gesetze) achten appreciar abschätzen appreciar anerkennen (lobend) appreciar schätzen (f. wert halten) appreciar wertschätzen appreciar würdigen appreciar ben richtig einschätzen appreciar multo hoch anrechnen appreciar multo alique große Stücke auf et. halten appreciate beliebt appreciate Adj Hdl gefragt appreciation Abschätzen appreciation Würdigung apprehender (Dieb) abfassen apprehender arretieren apprehender aufgreifen (Dieb) apprehender befürchten apprehender besorgen (befürchten) apprehender einfangen apprehender ergreifen (festnehmen) apprehender festnehmen apprehender verhaften apprehender fam beim Wickel kriegen apprehensibile erfaßbar apprehension Abfassen apprehension Befürchtung apprehension Besorgnis apprehension Verhaftung apprehensive ahnungsvoll apprehensive besorgniserregend apprender erlernen apprender hören (erfahren) apprender in Erfahrung bringen apprender lernen apprender vernehmen (erfahren) apprender vt erfahren apprender (a fortia de demandas) et. bei j�m erfragen apprender (a fundo) einlernen apprender a fundo auslernen apprender alique sich et. anlernen apprender de memoria einstudieren apprender passante aufgreifen (Nachricht) apprender per durch Schaden klug werden apprender plus zulernen apprender un mestiero in der Lehre sein apprender: facer apprender un altere mestiero/profession fig umschulen apprender: facer apprender un mestiero ad alicuno j�n in die Lehre geben apprender: ille apprende a leger er lernt lesen apprender: nos apprende de bon fonte gutem vernehmen nach apprender; on fini nunquam (de) ~ man lernt nie aus apprentissa Lehrmädchen apprentissage Lehre (Lehrzeit) apprentissage Probezeit (Lehrzeit) apprentissage: (tempore de) apprentissage Lehrzeit apprentissage: esser in apprentissage in der Lehre sein apprentissage; finir/terminar su ~ auslernen apprentissage; haber terminate su ~ ausgelernt haben apprentisse Bursche (Lehrling) apprentisse Lehrling apprentisse Stift (Lehrling) apprentisse (de) panetero Bäcker/geselle,�lehrling apprentisse agronomic Eleve (der Landwirtsch.) apprentisse mago Zauberlehrling apprentisse�scarpero Schusterjunge apprestar appretieren apprestar bereit/legen,�machen apprestar fertigmachen apprestar vorrichten apprestar zubereiten apprestar zurechtmachen apprestar zurichten apprestar zurüsten apprestar Mar auftakeln apprestar le tela Mal grundieren appresto Appretur appresto Bereitung appresto Vorrichtung appresto Zubereitung appresto Zurichtung appresto: color de appresto Mal Grundfarbe approbar (m. Akk.) beipflichten approbar anerkennen (billigen) approbar beistimmen approbar billigen approbar dafür sein approbar für gut befinden approbar für richtig halten approbar genehmigen (billigen) approbar gutheißen approbate; esser ~ Beifall finden approbation Beifall (mit Worten) approbation Bewilligung approbation Billigung approbation Genehmigung approbation Gutheiß/en,�ung approbation Su Beistimmen approbative beifällig approbatori beifällig approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anmarschieren approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. annähern approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anzug (Gewitter) approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. aufziehen (Gewitter) approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. nahekommen approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. nahen approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. näher rücken approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. näherkommen approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. nähertreten (sich nähern) approches¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (Pl) Mil Annäherungsversuch approche¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anmarsch approche¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Annäherung approche¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anzug (Annäherung) approfundamento Ergründung approfundamento Vertiefung approfundar durchdenken approfundar ergründen approfundar vertiefen approfundar alique näher auf et. eingehen approfundar se in sich vertiefen in appropinquation Anbiederung appropriar se sich aneignen appropriar se alique et. zu eigen machen appropriar se alique sich et. zueignen appropriate entsprechend (angemessen) appropriate gut angebracht appropriate Adj angemessen appropriate: mal appropriate zweckwidrig appropriate: mesura appropriate geeignete Maßnahme appropriation Aneignung appropriation Zueignung approvisionamento Lebensmittelversorgung approvisionamento Nachschub (Verpflegung) approvisionamento Verproviantierung approvisionamento Versorgung approvisionamento Zufuhr (Lebensmittel) approvisionamento de aqua Wasserversorgung approvisionamento de/con mit Belieferung approvisionamento in energia Energieversorgung approvisionar beliefern approvisionar bevorraten approvisionar mit Vorräten versehen approvisionar verpflegen (mit Speisen versorgen) approvisionar verproviantieren approvisionar alicuno de/con merces j�n mit Waren beliefern approvisionar se de carbon Mar kohlen approximar (vi: se) zusammenrücken approximar annähern approximar heranbringen approximar vt anrücken approximar vt heranrücken approximar se Anzug (Gewitter) approximar se herankommen approximar se heranziehen (herannahen) approximar se näherkommen approximar se sich nähern approximar se Mar aufkommen approximar se vi anrücken approximar se vi heraufziehen (Gewitter) approximar se vi vt heranrücken approximar se (a) anmarschieren approximar se (a) beikommen (nahekommen) approximar se (de) sich heranarbeiten approximar se al fin sich dem Ende zuneigen approximar se cautemente/ furtivemente/ quattemente sich anschleichen approximar se de alique an et. treten approximar se furtivemente heranschleichen approximar: approximar/avicinar se herantreten approximar: approximar/avicinar se nahekommen approximar: approximar/avicinar se nahen approximar: avicinar/approximar (vi se) vt herrücken approximatemente: approximat(iv)emente Adv ungefähr approximation Anbiederung approximation Annäherung approximation n Herannahen approximative Adj annähernd approximative Adj ungefähr approximative Techn grob approximativemente Adv annähernd approximativemente: approximat(iv)emente rund (ungefähr) approximativemente: approximat(iv)emente schätzungsweise approximativemente: approximat(iv)emente Adv ungefähr appunctamento Rendezvous (Stelldichein) appunctamento Stelldichein appunctamento Verabredung (Stelldichein) appunctamento: dar se un appunctamento sich verabreden appunctar anspitzen appunctar berufen (zu e�m Amt) appunctar spitzen appunctar zuspitzen appunctato Gefreiter (Schweiz, Deutschland) appunctato: prime appunctato Obergefreiter appuramento Läuterung appuramento Reinigung appuramento: enumeration/appuramento del votos Stimmenzählung appurar auskämmen (reinigen) appurar läutern appurar reinigen appurar del erucas die Raupen ablesen appurator de aere Luftreiniger apra Wildsau apra Zool Bache apretto Frischling april April april; facer un pisce de ~ ad alicuno j�n in den April schicken apro Eber (Wildschwein, Keiler) apro Wildschwein apro Zool Keiler apsidal apsidial apside Apsis apte fähig (geschickt) apte tauglich apte a generar/procrear zeugungsfähig apte a portar le armas waffenfähig apte a/pro tirar un littera de cambio wechselfähig apte al (pro le) servicio dienstfähig apte al servicio diensttauglich apte al servicio militar waffenfähig apte al servicio militar wehrdienstfähig apte inapte al servicio militar militärtauglich �untauglich) apte: apte/conforme (al scopo) zweckdienlich (zweck/entsprechend,�mäßig) apte; esser ~ a sich eignen zu aptitude Befähigung (Eigenschaft) aptitude Eignung aptitude Fähigkeit aptitude Qualifikation (Befähigung) aptitude Tauglichkeit aptitude (pro) Begabung aptitude a procrear Zeugungsfähigkeit aptitude: habilitate/aptitude a succeder Erbfähigkeit apud bei (neben) apud dicht bei apud neben apud isto hierbei apathia Dumpfheit apathia Teilnahmslosigkeit apathia Unempfindlichkeit apathia fig Stumpfheit apathic dumpf (gefühllos) apathic gemütlos apathic leidenschaftslos apathic schwunglos apathic stumpf (gefühllos) apathic teilnahmslos apatride heimatlos apatride staatenlos ape Biene ape Imme ape obrer Arbeitsbiene ape operari/mellific Honigbiene ape regina/matre Bienenkönigin aperi�lattas Büchsenöffner aperi�litteras Brieföffner aperibile aufklappbar (Messer) aperilattas Dosenöffner aperimento Aufblühen aperir (Flasche) anbrechen aperir (Hochofen) abstechen aperir (Konto) anlegen aperir (Radio) anstellen aperir anbahnen aperir andrehen (Gas usw) aperir anregen (Appetit) aperir aufbrechen aperir aufdrehen (Hahn usw) aperir aufklappen (Messer) aperir aufmachen (Flasche) aperir aufmachen (öffnen) aperir aufschlagen (Buch) aperir aufspannen (Schirm) aperir auftun aperir aufziehen (Schublade) aperir ausbügeln (Kleider) (Naht) aperir ausschachten (Bergbau) aperir ausstechen aperir bahnen aperir durchbrechen (Straße) aperir erbrechen (Briefe) aperir eröffnen aperir freilegen (Weg) aperir schlitzen aperir spreizen aperir zurückschlagen (Verdeck) aperir öffnen aperir (a) erschließen (Land) aperir (al clave) aufschließen aperir (per cavar) aufgraben aperir (un puteo) abteufen aperir (un) concurso pro ausschreiben (Stelle, Wettbewerb) aperir cammino con le spada (in le pugno) sich durchfechten aperir con (le) cisello aufmeißeln aperir con cisello aufstemmen (Meißel) aperir con le pede vt auftreten (öffnen) aperir largemente aufsperren aperir le joco (Sport) anspielen aperir le oculos ad alicuno (super) j�n e�s Besseren belehren aperir le pessulo aufriegeln aperir per picco [hacha, sarculo aufhacken aperir premente premer aufdrücken (öffnen) aperir pulsante aufschieben aperir pulsante aufstoßen aperir pungente punger aufstechen aperir se aufblühen aperir se aufgehen (sich öffnen) aperir se aufquellen (Pflanze) aperir se aufspringen (sich öffnen) aperir se erblühen aperir se vi aufbrechen (sich öffnen) aperir se bruscamente un colpo auffliegen (Tür) aperir se un cammino Mil durchschlagen aperir se un passage vi durchdringen aperir se un via/passage sich durcharbeiten aperir secante/taliante secar, per taliar vt aufschneiden aperir su corde sein Herz ausschütten aperir sugente suger aufsaugen (öffnen) aperir violentemente violentia vt aufreißen (öffnen) aperir le pessulo aufklinken aperir: aperir/rumper con le dentes aufbeißen aperir: displicar/aperir se sich aufblättern aperitivo Aperitif aperte frei (offen) aperte offen aperte offenstehend aperte übersichtlich (Gelände) aperte Adj durchbrochen aperte a medio halboffen aperte permanentemente/continuatemente durchgehend(s) geöffnet aperte: esser aperte aufliegen (Buch, Liste) aperte: esser aperte aufsein (offen) aperte: esser aperte aufstehen (offen sein) aperte: esser aperte offenstehen aperte: esser aperte levate Adv auf sein aperte: in campo aperte auf freiem Feld aperte: lassar aperte offenhalten aperte: toto aperte sperrangelweit apertemente Adv unumwunden apertura Anbahnung apertura Aufgang (Sichöffnen) apertura Durchbruch apertura Durchgang apertura Durchlaß apertura Durchschlag (Öffnung) apertura Durchstich (Öffnung) apertura Einwurf (am Briefkasten) apertura Erschließung apertura Eröffnung apertura Lücke (Öffnung) apertura Schlitz (Öffnung) apertura Öffnung apertura fig Auftakt apertura (de un arco) Spannweite (Bogen) apertura de (un) magazin/boteca Geschäftseröffnung apertura de foramines Aufbohrung apertura de testamento Testamentseröffnung apertura de vena Aderlaß apertura del classes Schulanfang apertura del fallimento Konkurseröffnung apertura del saison (F) de regatas Anrudern apertura: apertura/foramine acustic Schall(l)och (Geige) apertura: niche (F) apertura de fenestra Fensternische aphasia Sprachlähmung aphide Blattlaus aphone klanglos (stimmlos) aphone stimmlos aphonia Stimmlosigkeit aphorismo Aphorismus aphorismo Denkspruch aphorismo Gedankensplitter aphorista Spruchdichter aphoristic aphoristisch aphta Schwamm (Mund�) aphta epizootic Maul� und Klauenseuche aphtha epizootic Maul� und Klauenseuche apiario Bienenhaus apiario Stock (Bienen�) apice Gipfel apice: al apice/apogeo del gloria auf der Höhe des Ruhmes apicula Biene apicula Imme apiculario Bienenkorb apiculario Bienenstock apicultor Bienenzüchter apicultor Imker apicultura Bienenzucht apicultura Imkerei Apocalypse Offenbarung (Johannis) apocryphe apokryphisch apocryphos Pl Apokryphen apode cypselo (La) Segler (Vogel) apogee Adj Erdferne apogeo Erdferne apogeo Glanzpunkt apogeo fig Blütezeit apogeo fig Höhepunkt apogeo: al apice/apogeo del gloria auf der Höhe des Ruhmes apolide Jur vaterlandslos apologia Verteidigungsschrift apophonia Ablaut apophyse Med, Bot Auswuchs apoplexia Gehirnschlag apoplexia Hirnschlag apoplexia Schlagfluß apoplexia: colpo/attacco de apoplexia Herzschlag (Schlaganfall) apostasia Abtrünnigkeit apostasia Rel Abfall apostata Abtrünnig/er,�e apostatar seinem Glauben Abtrünnig/er,�e werden apostatic Rel abtrünnig apostolato Apostelamt apostolic apostolisch apostolo Apostel apostrophar apostrophieren apostrophar alicuno rudemente fig j�n anfahren apostrophar in tono brusc anherrschen apostrophar rudemente/grossiermente fam anschnauzen (= anschnauben) apostrophar tonante andonnern apostrophar vulgarmente anpöbeln apostrophe Anrede (im Brief) apostrophe Apostrophe apostrophe grossier Anschnauzer apostropho Apostroph apostropho Auslassungszeichen apotheca Apotheke apothecario Apotheker apothecario fam Pillendreher apotheosis Verklärung appaciamento Befriedung appaciamento Beruhigung appaciamento Besänftigung appaciar befrieden appaciar beschwichtigen appaciar besänftigen appaciar stillen (beruhigen) appaciar se sich austoben (aufhören zu toben) appaciar su sete s�n Durst löschen apparar takeln apparato (a. Turn� und Radio�) Gerät (Apparat) apparato Apparat apparato a duo tubos/valvulas (Radio) Zweiröhrengerät apparato a quatro valvulas Vierröhrenapparat apparato administrative Verwaltungsapparat apparato calefactor Heizapparat apparato cinematogaphic Filmapparat apparato de (depuration per) jecto de sablo Sandstrahlgebläse apparato de ascolta Horchgerät apparato de coction Kochapparat apparato de exclaramento Beleuchtungskörper apparato de pluvia artificial Regenanlage apparato de projection(es) Bildwerfer apparato de projectiones Lichtbildwerfer apparato de radio Radioapparat apparato de radio Rundfunkgerät apparato de rinciamento Spülvorrichtung apparato de signalation Signalapparat apparato de television Fernsehapparat apparato de/pro projectiones Projektionsapparat apparato digestive Verdauungsapparat apparato photographic Kamera apparato photographic Photoapparat apparato pro facer le barba Rasierapparat apparato radiographic Röntgenapparat apparato respiratori Atmungsorgan(e) apparato installation de/pro aere conditionate/climatisate Klimaanlage apparato corno acustic Hörapparat (f. Schwerhörige) apparato: apparato/receptor scribente Schreibapparat apparato: dispositivo/apparato de arresto Sperrvorrichtung apparatos (Pl) de gymnastica Turngerät appareliar Mar auftakeln apparentar se sich verschwägern apparentate anverwandt apparentate verwandt apparente scheinbar apparente Adj anscheinend apparente: pauco apparente unscheinbar apparentemente allem Anschein nach apparentemente Adv anscheinend apparentemente Adv scheinbar apparentia (Anschein) Anstrich apparentia Anschein apparentia Ansehen (Anschein) apparentia Augenschein apparentia Aussehen apparentia Schein (An�) apparentia Äußere (Aussehen) apparentia n Erscheinen apparentia: de pauc apparentia unansehnlich apparentia: le apparentias (Pl) illude deceptive der Schein trügt apparentia: pauc apparentia Unansehnlichkeit apparentia: salvar le apparentias (Pl) den Schein wahren apparentia; de belle ~ ansehnlich apparentia; de belle ~ schön aussehend apparentia; haber bon ~ gut aussehen apparentias (Pl) äußerer Schein apparer auf dem Plan erscheinen apparer erscheinen (plötzl.) apparer hervorblicken (sichtbar werden) apparer hervorkommen apparer hinzukommen (erscheinen) apparer sich blicken lassen apparer sich herausstellen apparer sich sehen lassen apparer sich zeigen apparer vorkommen (erscheinen) apparer zum Vorschein kommen apparer fig auftauchen apparer fig entsprießen apparer fig hereinschneien apparer vi anbrechen (Tag) apparition Auftreten (Erscheinen) apparition Auftritt (Auftreten) apparition Erscheinung apparition Gesicht (Erscheinung) apparition (de un spectro) Geistererscheinung apparition de phantasmas Spuk apparition miraculose Wundererscheinung appartamento Gemach appartamento Wohnung appartamento attic Attikawohnung appartamento de servicio Dienstwohnung appartamento de subtecto Dachwohnung appartamento in coproprietate Eigentumswohnung appartamento in location Mietwohnung appatrinar (Akk.) Patenstelle vertreten bei appellante Appellant appellante Berufungskläger appellar appellieren appellar aufrufen appellar herrufen appellar nennen appellar vt rufen appellar (a) herbeirufen appellar al armas ausheben (Truppen) appellar al telephono anrufen appellar le cosas per lor nomine die Dinge beim rechten Namen nennen appellar appello a zuziehen (Fachmann) appellar: nominar/appellar se sich nennen appellar: vocar/appellar foris herausrufen appellate namens appellate: si appellate sogenannt appellation Anrede (im Brief) appellation Appellation appellation Namengebung appellation Jur Berufung appello Appell appello Appellation appello Aufruf appello Ruf (Anruf) appello Zuruf appello Zuziehung appello Jur Anrufung appello Mil Gestellung appello (telephonic) Anruf appello a Aufruf zu appello al armas Mil Aufbietung appello nominal Namensaufruf appello telephonic Telefonanruf appello: communication/appello local Tel Ortsgespräch appello: facer le appello die Namen aufrufen appello: facer le appello nominal die Namen aufrufen appello: facer le appello nominal die Namen verlesen appello: monition/appello al ordine Ordnungsruf appender aufhängen appender vt hängen appender: appender/suspender super vt überhängen appendice Anhang (Beilage, Nachtrag) , appendice Anhängsel appendice Blinddarm appendice Wurmfortsatz appendicitis (Pl �ites) Blinddarmentzündung apperciper erschauen apperciper zu Gesicht bekommen apperciper alicuno j�s ansichtig werden apperciper: (ap)perciper sichten (erblicken) appertinente (a) gehörig appertinente a angehörend, angehörig appertinentia Zugehörigkeit appertinentia: affiliation/appertinentia partitari Parteizugehörigkeit appertiner (a) angehören appertiner a hinzugehören appertiner: (ap)pertiner (a) gehören appertiner: (ap)pertiner (a) zugehören appertiner: iste cavallo es mie a me dieses Pferd gehört mir appestar verpesten appestar fam verstänkern appestate pestkrank appetente de maritar/sposar se heiratslustig appetentia Begehr(en) (Sehnsucht) appeter (Akk.) schmachten nach appeter begehren appeter: ille appete isto der Mund wässert ihm danach appeter: io desira/appete (ad) alique es gelüstet mich nach et. appeter: non me appete ich habe keine Lust appetibile begehrenswert appetitive appetitlich appetitive zum Anbeißen appetitive: appetit/ive,�ose einladend (Speise) appetito Appetit appetito Begier(de) appetito Eßlust appetito Gelüst(e) (Verlangen) appetito de Lust auf appetito!; bon ~ bekommen (beim Essen) appetito: appetito/fame devorante Heißhunger appetito: bon appetito! (gesegnete) Mahlzeit! appetitose appetitlich appetitose: appetit/ive,�ose einladend (Speise) appetitose: pauco appetitose unappetitlich applanamento Abflachen applanamento Abplatten applanamento Abrichten applanamento Ausstreichung applanamento Einebnung applanamento Planierung applanamento Verflachung applanar abflachen applanar abplatten applanar ausbeulen applanar ausgleichen (ebnen) applanar ausstreichen (glätten) applanar bahnen (ebnen) applanar beheben (Schwierigkeit) applanar beseitigen (Schwierigkeit) applanar ebnen applanar einebnen applanar flach machen applanar nivellieren applanar planieren applanar schlichten (ebnen) applanar vergleichen (Streit) applanar walzen (Boden) applanar Techn abrichten applanar vt verflachen applanar: (ap)planar glätten (ebnen) applanar: applanar/applattar se vi verflachen applanation Einebnung applattamento Abflachen applattamento Abplatten applattamento Flachheit applattamento Plattheit applattamento Verflachung applattar abflachen applattar abplatten applattar breitschlagen applattar breittreten applattar erdrücken applattar flach machen applattar vt verflachen applattar: applanar/applattar se vi verflachen applattate platt (abgeplattet) applattate plattgedrückt applauder applaudieren applauder Beifall klatschen applauder beifällig aufnehmen applauder beipflichten applauder beklatschen applauder: (ap)plauder Beifall klatschen applaudite; esser ~ Beifall finden applauditor Beifallsspender applauso Applaus applauso Beifall applauso Geklatsch(e) (der Hände) applauso Händeklatschen applauso(s Pl) Beifalls/bezeigung,�klatschen applausos (Pl) strepitose tosender Beifall applausos phrenetic Beifallssturm applicabile (a: auf) anwendbar applicabile verwendbar applicabile: esser applicabile a zutreffen auf applicabilitate Anwendbarkeit applicabilitate Verwendbarkeit applicar anlegen (Maßstab) applicar ansetzen (befestigen) applicar anwenden applicar auflegen (Pflaster) applicar aufsetzen (Flicken, Taschen) applicar aufstreichen (Farbe) applicar auftragen (Farbe) applicar auswischen (e�n Schlag) applicar handhaben (Gesetz) applicar umlegen (Verband) applicar umschlagen (Kompresse) applicar verwenden (anwenden) applicar Med anlegen applicar Med verabfolgen applicar (le mente) anspannen (Geist) applicar designos (super) mustern (Weberei) applicar se sich anwenden lassen applicar se (a) sich befleißigen applicar se a sich bestreben zu applicar se ad alicuno alique auf j�n et. passen applicar se ad alique sich auf et. verlegen applicar ventosas schröpfen applicar: ben applicate wohlangebracht applicate beflissen applicate fleißig applicate strebsam applicate Math angewandt application anspannen application Anwendbarkeit application Anwendung application Auflegen, Auflegung (Pflaster) application Beflissenheit application Bestreben application Fleiß application Handhabung application Strebsamkeit application Verabfolgung application Verwendung application Zweck (Verwendung) application (practic) Nutzanwendung application al studio Lerneifer application; de ~ universal allgemein anwendbar appoia�libros Bücherstütze appoia�libros Buchstütze appoia�mano Malstock appoiante se super/contra in Anlehnung an appoiar (se: sich) auflehnen (stützen) appoiar aufstemmen (stützen) appoiar aufstützen appoiar befürworten (Bitte, Gesuch) appoiar lehnen appoiar stützen appoiar unterstützen appoiar Techn absteifen appoiar (sur) aufdrücken appoiar contra anlehnen appoiar per traves spreizen (mit Spreizen stützen) appoiar se (gegen: contra) sich lehnen appoiar se sich auflegen appoiar se sich aufstemmen appoiar se con le cubito sich mit dem Ellenbogen aufstützen appoiar se super sich stemmen auf appoiar se super/con le cubito sich auf den Ell(en)bogen stützen) appoiatura Mus Vorschlag appoio Anlehnung appoio Befürwortung appoio Brüstung appoio Halt (Stütze) appoio Hinterhalt (obs. Rückhalt) appoio Rückhalt (Stütze) appoio Strebe appoio Stütze appoio Untersatz (Stütze) appoio Unterstützung appoio Widerhalt appoio fig Hort appoio fig Rückendeckung appoio bracial Lehne (Arm�) appoio cubital Lehne (Seiten�) appoio de cubito Armlehne appoio de fenestra Fenster/brett,�brüstung appoio dorsal Lehne (Stuhl) appoio sur le testa (e le manos) Kopfstand appoio: haber un appoio in alicuno e�n Halt an j�m haben appoio; (puncto de) ~ Anhalt (Stützpunkt) apponer aufdrücken (Siegel) apponer; le ~ (de tapetes de papiro) Su Ankleben (Tapete) apport!, apporta! apportieren (Hund) apportar (befestigen) (herbringen) apportar (her�) bringen apportar apportieren apportar entgegenbringen apportar erbringen apportar heranbringen apportar heranschaffen apportar herbeibringen apportar herführen apportar herschaffen apportar mitbringen (beisteuern) apportar zubringen apportar zutragen apportar (ad) intra hereinbringen apportar (hic) herbringen apportar alique et. beisteuern apportar plus tarde nachbringen apportar: (ap)portar überbringen apportar: (ap)portar fam auffahren (Speisen) apportar: apportar/conducer in un carro/vectura vt herfahren apporto Apport apporto fig Beitrag apposition Gram Beifügung apposition Gram Beisatz apposition del sigillos Su versiegeln apposition; poner/mitter in ~ (Gram beifügen bei e�m Namen) appositorio (Auto) Seitenlehne appreciabile abschätzbar appreciabile anerkennenswert appreciabile schätzbar appreciamento Werturteil appreciar (Gesetze) achten appreciar abschätzen appreciar anerkennen (lobend) appreciar schätzen (f. wert halten) appreciar wertschätzen appreciar würdigen appreciar ben richtig einschätzen appreciar multo hoch anrechnen appreciar multo alique große Stücke auf et. halten appreciate beliebt appreciate Adj Hdl gefragt appreciation Abschätzen appreciation Würdigung apprehender (Dieb) abfassen apprehender arretieren apprehender aufgreifen (Dieb) apprehender befürchten apprehender besorgen (befürchten) apprehender einfangen apprehender ergreifen (festnehmen) apprehender festnehmen apprehender verhaften apprehender fam beim Wickel kriegen apprehensibile erfaßbar apprehension Abfassen apprehension Befürchtung apprehension Besorgnis apprehension Verhaftung apprehensive ahnungsvoll apprehensive besorgniserregend apprender erlernen apprender hören (erfahren) apprender in Erfahrung bringen apprender lernen apprender vernehmen (erfahren) apprender vt erfahren apprender (a fortia de demandas) et. bei j�m erfragen apprender (a fundo) einlernen apprender a fundo auslernen apprender alique sich et. anlernen apprender de memoria einstudieren apprender passante aufgreifen (Nachricht) apprender per durch Schaden klug werden apprender plus zulernen apprender un mestiero in der Lehre sein apprender: facer apprender un altere mestiero/profession fig umschulen apprender: facer apprender un mestiero ad alicuno j�n in die Lehre geben apprender: ille apprende a leger er lernt lesen apprender: nos apprende de bon fonte gutem vernehmen nach apprender; on fini nunquam (de) ~ man lernt nie aus apprentissa Lehrmädchen apprentissage Lehre (Lehrzeit) apprentissage Probezeit (Lehrzeit) apprentissage: (tempore de) apprentissage Lehrzeit apprentissage: esser in apprentissage in der Lehre sein apprentissage; finir/terminar su ~ auslernen apprentissage; haber terminate su ~ ausgelernt haben apprentisse Bursche (Lehrling) apprentisse Lehrling apprentisse Stift (Lehrling) apprentisse (de) panetero Bäcker/geselle,�lehrling apprentisse agronomic Eleve (der Landwirtsch.) apprentisse mago Zauberlehrling apprentisse�scarpero Schusterjunge apprestar appretieren apprestar bereit/legen,�machen apprestar fertigmachen apprestar vorrichten apprestar zubereiten apprestar zurechtmachen apprestar zurichten apprestar zurüsten apprestar Mar auftakeln apprestar le tela Mal grundieren appresto Appretur appresto Bereitung appresto Vorrichtung appresto Zubereitung appresto Zurichtung appresto: color de appresto Mal Grundfarbe approbar (m. Akk.) beipflichten approbar anerkennen (billigen) approbar beistimmen approbar billigen approbar dafür sein approbar für gut befinden approbar für richtig halten approbar genehmigen (billigen) approbar gutheißen approbate; esser ~ Beifall finden approbation Beifall (mit Worten) approbation Bewilligung approbation Billigung approbation Genehmigung approbation Gutheiß/en,�ung approbation Su Beistimmen approbative beifällig approbatori beifällig approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anmarschieren approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. annähern approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anzug (Gewitter) approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. aufziehen (Gewitter) approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. nahekommen approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. nahen approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. näher rücken approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. näherkommen approchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. nähertreten (sich nähern) approches¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (Pl) Mil Annäherungsversuch approche¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anmarsch approche¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Annäherung approche¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anzug (Annäherung) approfundamento Ergründung approfundamento Vertiefung approfundar durchdenken approfundar ergründen approfundar vertiefen approfundar alique näher auf et. eingehen approfundar se in sich vertiefen in appropinquation Anbiederung appropriar se sich aneignen appropriar se alique et. zu eigen machen appropriar se alique sich et. zueignen appropriate entsprechend (angemessen) appropriate gut angebracht appropriate Adj angemessen appropriate: mal appropriate zweckwidrig appropriate: mesura appropriate geeignete Maßnahme appropriation Aneignung appropriation Zueignung approvisionamento Lebensmittelversorgung approvisionamento Nachschub (Verpflegung) approvisionamento Verproviantierung approvisionamento Versorgung approvisionamento Zufuhr (Lebensmittel) approvisionamento de aqua Wasserversorgung approvisionamento de/con mit Belieferung approvisionamento in energia Energieversorgung approvisionar beliefern approvisionar bevorraten approvisionar mit Vorräten versehen approvisionar verpflegen (mit Speisen versorgen) approvisionar verproviantieren approvisionar alicuno de/con merces j�n mit Waren beliefern approvisionar se de carbon Mar kohlen approximar (vi: se) zusammenrücken approximar annähern approximar heranbringen approximar vt anrücken approximar vt heranrücken approximar se Anzug (Gewitter) approximar se herankommen approximar se heranziehen (herannahen) approximar se näherkommen approximar se sich nähern approximar se Mar aufkommen approximar se vi anrücken approximar se vi heraufziehen (Gewitter) approximar se vi vt heranrücken approximar se (a) anmarschieren approximar se (a) beikommen (nahekommen) approximar se (de) sich heranarbeiten approximar se al fin sich dem Ende zuneigen approximar se cautemente/ furtivemente/ quattemente sich anschleichen approximar se de alique an et. treten approximar se furtivemente heranschleichen approximar: approximar/avicinar se herantreten approximar: approximar/avicinar se nahekommen approximar: approximar/avicinar se nahen approximar: avicinar/approximar (vi se) vt herrücken approximatemente: approximat(iv)emente Adv ungefähr approximation Anbiederung approximation Annäherung approximation n Herannahen approximative Adj annähernd approximative Adj ungefähr approximative Techn grob approximativemente Adv annähernd approximativemente: approximat(iv)emente rund (ungefähr) approximativemente: approximat(iv)emente schätzungsweise approximativemente: approximat(iv)emente Adv ungefähr appunctamento Rendezvous (Stelldichein) appunctamento Stelldichein appunctamento Verabredung (Stelldichein) appunctamento: dar se un appunctamento sich verabreden appunctar anspitzen appunctar berufen (zu e�m Amt) appunctar spitzen appunctar zuspitzen appunctato Gefreiter (Schweiz, Deutschland) appunctato: prime appunctato Obergefreiter appuramento Läuterung appuramento Reinigung appuramento: enumeration/appuramento del votos Stimmenzählung appurar auskämmen (reinigen) appurar läutern appurar reinigen appurar del erucas die Raupen ablesen appurator de aere Luftreiniger apra Wildsau apra Zool Bache apretto Frischling april April april; facer un pisce de ~ ad alicuno j�n in den April schicken apro Eber (Wildschwein, Keiler) apro Wildschwein apro Zool Keiler apsidal apsidial apside Apsis apte fähig (geschickt) apte tauglich apte a generar/procrear zeugungsfähig apte a portar le armas waffenfähig apte a/pro tirar un littera de cambio wechselfähig apte al (pro le) servicio dienstfähig apte al servicio diensttauglich apte al servicio militar waffenfähig apte al servicio militar wehrdienstfähig apte inapte al servicio militar militärtauglich �untauglich) apte: apte/conforme (al scopo) zweckdienlich (zweck/entsprechend,�mäßig) apte; esser ~ a sich eignen zu aptitude Befähigung (Eigenschaft) aptitude Eignung aptitude Fähigkeit aptitude Qualifikation (Befähigung) aptitude Tauglichkeit aptitude (pro) Begabung aptitude a procrear Zeugungsfähigkeit aptitude: habilitate/aptitude a succeder Erbfähigkeit apud bei (neben) apud dicht bei apud neben apud isto hierbei aqua Wasser aqua fam Gänsewein aqua (mineral) amar/purgative Bitterwasser aqua accumulate [resp. de barrage Stauwasser aqua ardente vita Schnaps aqua baptismal Taufwasser aqua benedicte/sancte Weihwasser aqua boric Borwasser aqua calde Heißwasser = Warmwasser aqua de fonte Quellwasser aqua de lavandula Lavendelwasser aqua de lixivia Laugenwasser aqua de mar Seewasser aqua de pluvia Regenwasser aqua de rosas Rosenwasser aqua de Selters/Seltz) Selter(s)wasser aqua de Seltz Sodawasser aqua de vita de Francia Franzbranntwein aqua dentifric Zahnwasser aqua dentifricie Mundwasser aqua dismaculatori Fleckenwasser aqua dulce Süßwasser aqua forte Ätzungswasser aqua forte Chem Scheidewasser aqua forte Mal Beize aqua mineral Mineralwasser aqua mineral spumante Sprudel (Wasser) aqua morte/dormiente Stauwasser aqua navigabile Fahrwasser aqua oxygenate Wasserstoffsuperoxyd aqua pluvial Regenwasser aqua potabile Leitungwasser aqua potabile Trinkwasser aqua pro gargarismos Gurgelwasser aqua pro gargarismos Mundwasser (Gurgelwasser) aqua pro le caffe Kaffeewasser aqua pro le the Teewasser aqua real Chem Königswasser aqua rosate Rosenwasser aqua salate Salzwasser aqua salate Sülze (Sole) aqua salin/salate Sole aqua salmastre Brackwasser aqua saponose sapon Seifenwasser aqua subterranee Grundwasser aqua sucrate Zuckerwasser aqua(s) de cloaca Abwässer aqua(s) guastate Abwässer aqua(s) residual Abwässer aqua: a prova de aqua wasserdicht aqua: facer aqua leck sein aqua: facer aqua Mar undicht werden aqua: facer aqua Mar Wasser einnehmen aqua: facer aqua vi lecken aqua: facer venir le aqua in bucca (j�m) den Mund wässerig machen aqua: le veni le aqua in bucca ihm läuft das Wasser im Munde aqua: liquido/aqua fetide Jauche aqua: plen de aqua wässerig aqua: povre in aqua wasserarm aqua: sin aqua wasserlos aquaardente: aqua(a)rdente liquor, schnaps (D) de damascenos/prunas; quetsche (F); slivovits (jugosl.); t,uicà (Rum) Zwetsch(g)en/schnaps,�wasser aquamarin Adj Aquamarin aquamarina Aquamarin aquaplano: (sport de) aquaplano nautic Wellenreiten aquar panschen (Wein) aquar sprengen (mit Wasser) aquar spülen (netzen) aquar wässern (gießen) aquar (troppo) vt verwässern aquarella Aquarell aquarella Wasserfarbengemälde aquarella: colorar/pinger ad aquarella tuschen aquarellista Aquarellmaler aquario (I) Ausguß (Küche) aquario Aquarium Aquario Astr Wassermann aquas (Pl) Gewässer aquas (Pl) Kurort aquas (medicinal/mineral) Med Brunnen aquas (Pl) (mineral) acidulate Sauerbrunnen aquas (Pl) acidule Säuerling aquas (Pl) litoral Küstengewässer aquas (Pl) territorial Hoheitsgewässer aquas continental Binnengewässer aquas salin Solbad (Ort) aquas sulfurose Pl Schwefelquellen aquas; prender le ~ Brunnen trinken aquasanctiera: (aqua)sanctiera Weihwasser/becken,�kessel aquata Wasserguß aquation Schauer (Gewitter) aquavite (E) de granos Kornbranntwein aqueducto Arch Wasserleitung aquiera Wasserkanne aquiero (stratal) Rinnstein aquila (poet.) Aar aquila Adler aquila auree Steinadler aquila duplice/duple/bicipite Doppeladler aquila imperial Reichsadler aquila marin Seeadler aquila marin/piscator Fischadler aquilin gebogen (Nase) aquilin; reguardo/ocular ~ Adlerblick aquose wasserhaltig aquose wässerig ar Ar arabesco Arabeske arabesco: adornar con arabescos verschnörkeln arabesco: facer arabescos Arch schnörkeln arabile pflügbar arabile urbar arabile Ackb bestellbar arabile: render arabile roden (urbar machen) arachide Erdnuß aranea Spinne aranea diademate Kreuzspinne aranea: tu ha un aranea sub le tecto! fam spinnen du spinnst wohl! arar (Acker) bestellen arar ackern arar beackern arar pflügen arar umackern arar umpflügen arar Ackb bearbeiten arator Pflüger aratro Pflug aratro a tractor Motorpflug aratura ackern aratura Aufbruch (Acker) aratura Su pflügen arbitrage Schiedsgerichtsbarkeit arbitrage Schlichtung arbitral schiedsrichterlich arbitrari eigenmächtig arbitrari widerrechtlich arbitrari willkürlich arbitrarietate Willkür arbitrarietate Willkürlichkeit arbitrio: al arbitrio nach Willkür arbitrio: libere arbitrio freier Wille arbitrio: libere arbitrio Willensfreiheit arbitro (Sport) Spielleiter arbitro Kampfrichter arbitro Obmann (Schiedsrichter) arbitro Richter (Schieds�) arbitro Ringrichter arbitro Schieds/mann,�richter arbitro Schlichter arbitro (disinteressate) Unparteiischer arbitro: judice/arbitro de arrivata (Sport) Zielrichter arboramento n Hissen arborar aufpflanzen arborar hissen arbore Baum arbore Techn Welle arbore a cammas Nockenwelle arbore a manivella/cubito Kurbelwelle arbore de folios (caduc) Laubbaum arbore de Natal Christbaum arbore de Natal Weihnachtsbaum arbore de transmission Triebwelle arbore de transmission/commando Antriebswelle arbore foliate/foliute Laubholz arbore fructal fructos Fruchtbaum arbore fructifere fructos Obstbaum arbore genealogic Ahnentafel arbore genealogic Stammbaum arbore motor Antriebswelle arbore nano Zwergbaum arbore salvage/silvestre Bot Wildling arboree baumartig arbores (Pl) de fuste alte Stammholz arbores; sin ~ baumlos arboreto Baumbestand arboreto Baumgruppe arboreto basse Unterholz arboricultura Baumzucht arboricultura Obstbau arborisate; pauco ~ baumarm arbustalia Gestrüpp arbusto Busch arbusto Strauch arbusto Bot Staude arbustos (Pl) Gebüsch arbustos (Pl) Gesträuch arca Arche arca de Noe Arche Noah Arca de(l) Alliantia Rel Bundeslade arca del alliantia Lade (Bundeslade) arcada Bogengang arcada Arch Laubengang arcamento Wölbung arcano Geheimmittel arcar (Faß) abbinden arcar krümmen (biegen) arcar wölben arcate bogenförmig arcate bogenweise (bogig) arcate gebogen arcate geschweift archaic altertümlich archaic archaisch archaisante altertümelnd archaismo Archaismus archaismo veralteter Ausdruck archangelo Erzengel archeologia Altertumskunde archeologia Archäologie archeologo Altertumsforscher archeologo Archäologe archero Bogenschütze archero Pfeilschütze archetto (Geigen�) Bogen archetto Fiedelbogen archetto Violinbogen archetto Mus Streichbogen archetypo Urbild archetypo Urform archi� Erz� (in Zssgn. oft) archi� ur� (in Zssgn.) archi/duce,�duchessa Erzherzog,�in archiducal erzherzoglich archiducato Erzherzogtum archiepiscopal erzbischöflich archiepiscopato Erzbistum archiepiscopo Erzbischof archinimico mortal Erzfeind archipelago Archipel archipelago Inselgruppe archipelago Inselmeer archiprestre Erzpriester archiprestre Hohepriester architecto Architekt architecto Baumeister architecto municipal Stadtbaumeister architecto: architecto/jardinero paisagista¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Gartenarchitekt architectonic baulich architectura Architektur architectura Baufach architectura Baukunst architectura hydraulic Wasserbaukunst architectura paisagista¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Landschaftsgestaltung architectura utilitari Zweckbauen architectural baulich architrave Stützbalken architrave Tragbalken architrave Arch Durchzug architrave Arch Hauptbalken architrave Arch Träger,�in archivar (Akten) ablegen archivar niederschlagen (Verfahren) archivar registrieren archivar zu den Akten legen archivator Schnellhefter archivista Archivar archivo (Akten) Ablage archivo Archiv archivo Registratur archivo Urkundensammlung archivo de stato Staatsarchiv arcion (Sattel�) Bogen arcion Sattel/bogen,�baum arco (Brücken�) Bogen arco Bogen arco Gewölbe (Bogen) arco Joch (Brücken�) arco de appoio Schwibbogen arco de appoio Strebebogen arco de circulo Kreisbogen arco de ponte Brückenbogen arco de sustenimento Bogenpfeiler arco de triumpho Siegesbogen arco ogival Spitzbogen arco ronde Rundbogen arco triumphal triumpho Triumphbogen arco triumphal/de triumpho Ehrenpforte arco voltaic Lichtbogen arco: arco(�ballista) Flitzbogen arcoballista Armbrust arcoballista: arco(�ballista) Flitzbogen arcoballistero Armbrustschütze arctic arktisch arctic nördlich (Pol(arkreis)) Arctide Arktis ardente brennend ardente feurig ardente flammend ardente glühend ardente hitzig (leidenschaftlich) ardente innig (Wunsch) ardente lodernd ardente sehnlich ardente verzehrend ardente fig heiß arder (allg.) glühen arder abbrennen arder absengen arder aufflammen arder erglühen arder fig auflodern arder fig lodern arder vi brennen arder vi niederbrennen arder vi stechen (Sonne) arder vt anbrennen arder vt brennen arder vt verbrennen arder (se) vi verbrennen arder lentemente flamma vi vt schwelen arder mal vi kohlen arder sin flamma glimmen ardesia Dachschiefer ardesia Schiefer ardesia (a scriber) Schiefertafel ardesiera Schieferbruch ardesiose schieferig ardimento Verbrennung ardimento n Brennen ardite abgebrannt ardite; esser ~ Kochk anbrennen arditura Brandfleck arditura Brandwunde arditura Brennen (Wunde) arditura: arditura/ardor de stomacho Med Sodbrennen ardor Brunft ardor Brunst, s. Brunft ardor Eifer ardor Feuereifer ardor Inbrunst ardor Lohe (Glut) ardor fig Brand ardor fig Feuer ardor fig Glut ardor fig Hitze ardor bellic Kampfbegier(de) ardor bellicose Kampflust ardor de sol Sonnenbrand ardor de stomacho Magenbrennen ardor: arditura/ardor de stomacho Med Sodbrennen ardor: laborar con ardor scharf arbeiten ardue schwierig (Weg) ardue steil arduitate Schwierigkeit arduitate Steilheit (a. fig) area Areal area Bannkreis area Estrich (Diele) area Flächeninhalt area Gelände (Areal) area cyclonic Zyklone (Tiefdruckgebiet, Meteor.) area de construction Bauhof area de construction Baustelle area de penalitate (Sport) Strafraum area de penalitate Elfmeter (Strafraum) area de trainamento Übungsplatz area del feria Messe/gelände,�areal area in cultura Anbaufläche area municipal Weichbild area urban Stadtgebiet area zona de basse pression depression Zyklone (Tiefdruckgebiet, Meteor.) area: are(n)a (Platz) Zwinger area: pista/area de glacie Eisfläche area: pista/area de patinage Eisbahn arena (Kampf�) Bahn arena Arena arena Kampfbahn arena Kampfplatz arena Sand arena Stadion arena fig Tummelplatz arena: are(n)a (Platz) Zwinger arena: sablo/arena a pulverar Streusand arena: sablo/arena de nettar/mundar Scheuersand arena: sablo/arena mobile Triebsand arena: sablo/arena mobile/volatile Flugsand arenamento Versanden n arenar auflaufen (Schiff) arenar mit Sand bestreuen arenar (se) festfahren arenar: insablar/arenar (vi se) vt versanden arenero Sandmann arenose sandig areola Beet areola Rabatte (Beet) areola de flores Blumenbeet areonave Ballon (lenkbar) argentano Alpakasilber argentano Neusilber argentar versilbern argentator Silberarbeiter (Versilberer) argentator Versilberer argentatura Versilberung argentee silber/farben,�farbig argentee silberweiß argenteria (Sg) Silbersachen (Pl) argenteria (Sg) Silberwaren (Pl) argenteria Silberarbeit argenteria Silbergeschirr argenteria Silberzeug argentero Silberarbeiter argentifere silberhaltig argentifere silberig argentin glockenhell argentin silberartig argentina Weißfisch argentina Weißling (Fisch) argento Silber argento in barras Stabsilber argento vive Quecksilber argento: de argento silbern argentose silberhaltig argilla Lehm argilla Ton (Töpfererde) argilla refractari Schamott(e) argilla: de argilla tönern argillacee Min tonartig argillaria Lehmgrube argillaria Tongrube argillifere tonhaltig argillose lehmig argillose tonhaltig argot (F) Rotwelsch arguer folgern arguer rechten argumentar fig untermauern argumentation Beweisführung argumentation Schluß/folge,�folgerung argumento Beweis (�grund) argumento Beweisgrund argumento Beweismittel argumento Grund (Beweis�) argumento contrari Gegengrund argumento valide fig Trumpf argute Adj geweckt argutia Gewecktheit argutia Nörgelei argutia Witz (Scharfsinn) argutiar nörgeln argutiar Worte klauben argutiator Besserwisser argutiator Nörgler aria (I) Singweise aria Arie aria Mus Weise aria: aria/aere de trompetta Trompetenstück aride dürr (Land) aride hutzelig aride trocken (Boden) aride wasserarm ariditate Dürre ariditate Trockenheit (Dürre) arietar einrammen ariete (a. Astr) Widder ariete Bock (Widder) ariete Schafbock (Widder) ariete Zool Rammbock (Schafbock, Widder) arietta kleine Arie arista Bot Granne aristate grannenartig aristocrat/e,�a Aristokrat,�in aristocratia Adel aristocratia Adelsherrschaft aristocratia Aristokratie aristocratia: aristocratia/feudalismo rural/agrari Junkertum aristocratic ad(e)lig aristocratic aristokratisch arithmetic arithmetisch arithmetica Arithmetik arithmetica Rechenkunst arithmetica Rechnen n arithmetica Zahlenlehre arithmetico Arithmetiker arithmetico: arithmetic/o,�iana Rechner,�in arlequin Hanswurst arlequin Harlekin arlequinada Hanswurstiade arlequinada Harlekinade arma Gewehr (Waffe) arma Truppengattung arma Waffe arma Waffengattung arma (defensive) Wehr (Waffe) arma a puncta Stichwaffe arma a puncta Stoßwaffe arma a retrocarga Hinterlader arma aeree Luftwaffe arma atomic Atomwaffe arma blanc blanke Waffe arma blanc/trenchante¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Hiebwaffe arma de foco Feuerwaffe arma de foco Schießgewehr arma de foco Schußwaffe arma de foco portabile Handfeuerwaffe arma defensive Schutzwaffe arma defensive Verteidigungswaffe arma homicidal Mordwaffe arma nucleari/atomic Kernwaffe arma ped'! (= pede) Gewehr ab arma spat'! (= spatula) das Gewehr über! arma�rocchetta Raketenwaffe arma: passar alicuno per le armas j�n über die Klinge springen lassen arma: prender le armas ins Gewehr treten arma: presenta arma! präsentiert das Gewehr arma: sin armas wehrlos arma: star arma al pede Gewehr bei Fuß stehen armadillo Gürteltier armamento Armierung armamento Bewaffnung armamento Kriegsausrüstung armamento Rüstung armamento Mar Indienststellung armamento Mil Ausrüstung armamento: (re)armamento Aufrüstung armamentos (Pl) Mil Zurüstung armamentos (Pl) naval Seeaufrüstung armar (de: mit) bewaffnen armar armieren armar waffnen armar wappnen (mit: de) armar Mar auftakeln armar Mil ausrüsten armar Mil rüsten armar: (re)armar aufrüsten armario Schrank armario Schrein armario Spind armario a linage Wäscheschrank armario a provisiones Vorratsschrank armario a speculo Spiegelschrank armario a vasculos Geschirrschrank armario mural pariete; incastrate Wandschrank armario paramuscas Fliegenschrank armario pro cibos vivanda(s) Speiseschrank armario pro le actos Aktenschrank armario (F) de cocina Küchenschrank armas (Pl) Wappen armas Mil Rüstzeug armas (Pl) del citate Stadtwappen armas: al armas! Mil heraus! armas: prender le armas zu den Waffen greifen armas: render/deponer le armas die Waffen strecken armas: sin armas unbewaffnet armas: sin armas waffenlos armate; a mano ~ mit bewaffneter Hand armator Reeder armator Schiffs/eigentümer,�eigner armatura (Elektr, Motor) Anker armatura Armatur armatura Gerüst (Balkenverstärkung) armatura Harnisch (Brust�) armatura Rahmenwerk armatura Rüstung (Harnisch) armatura Umhüllung (Kabel) armatura Untergestell armatura de ligno Arch Holzwerk armaturero: arm(atur)ero Waffenschmied armea Armee armea Heer armea n Militär Armea del Salvation Heilsarmee armea national Volksheer armea: (lo que concerne le) armea Heerwesen armea: armea/militia territorial Landwehr armenio Hermelin armeria Rüstkammer armeria Waffenhandlung armero Büchsenmacher armero Waffenhändler armero: arm(atur)ero Waffenschmied armistitio Waffenstillstand aroma Aroma aroma Blume (des Weines) aroma Gewürz (wohlriechend) aromate Aroma aromate Würze aromatic aromatisch aromatic blumig (Wein) aromatic duftend aromatic würzig aromatisar würzen (dem Geruch nach) arradicate: (in�,ar�)radicate eingewurzelt arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (Vertrag) Abkommen arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Abfinden arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Abmachung arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Akkord (Vergleich) arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anordn/en,�ung arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Austrag (Ausgleich) arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Bearbeitung arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Beilegung arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Bestellung (Anordnung) arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Einrichtung arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Ordnung (An�) arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Überein/kommen,�kunft arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Veranstaltung arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Vergleich (gütlicher) arrangiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Vermittlung arrangiar se sich vergleichen arrangiar: (ar)rangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. einordnen arrangiar: isto se arrangiara¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. finden (sich regeln) das wird sich arrangiar: saper arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se sich zu helfen wissen arrangiar: succeder arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. alique mit et. zurechtkommen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (verabreden) abmachen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anordnen (einordnen) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. ausgestalten (Feier) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. beilegen (Streit) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. besorgen (Geschäfte) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. bestellen (anordnen) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. einrichten arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. herrichten arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. in Schuß bringen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. ordnen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. regeln arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. richten arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. schlichten (ordnen) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se con alicuno sich abfinden mit arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. verabreden arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. veranstalten arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. vergleichen (Streit) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. vermitteln (zustande bringen) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. zurechtbringen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. zurechtmachen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. zurechtstellen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. zurüsten arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. zustutzen (Stück für die Bühne) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. fam, fig ausbügeln (Kleider) arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. fig einrenken arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Mus bearbeiten arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. alique pro alicuno j�m zu et. verhelfen arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se con sich auseinandersetzen mit arrangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se con alicuno mit j�m ins Reine kommen arrentamento Pacht arrentamento Verpachtung arrentar verpachten arrentator Verpächter arrestar arretieren arrestar Einhalt gebieten arrestar festhalten (festnehmen) arrestar festnehmen arrestar gefangennehmen arrestar hemmen (anhalten) arrestar in Haft nehmen arrestar inhaftieren arrestar stillegen arrestar stillen (anhalten) arrestar verhaften arrestar zum Stehen bringen arrestar vt anhalten arrestar vt einhalten (aufhalten) arrestar alicuno j�n dingfest machen arrestar le aquas Techn das Wasser im Stau halten arrestar se steckenbleiben arrestar se stehenbleiben (anhalten) arrestar se vi anhalten arrestar se vi einhalten arrestar se vi stocken stoppar; arrestar se vi stoppen arrestar: facer arrestar le vectura/auto al porta de alicuno bei j�m vorfahren arrestate: esser arrestate stehen (Uhr) arrestation Ergreifung (Dieb) arrestation Festnahme arrestation Festsetzung (Festnahme) arrestation Gefangennahme arrestation Inhaftnahme arrestation Verhaftung arresto Arrest arresto Aufenthalt (Zug) arresto Festsetzung (Festnahme) arresto Haft arresto Halt arresto Stillegung arresto Stillstand arresto Stockung arresto Verhaftung (Haft) arresto Techn Hemmung arresto in domo Stubenarrest arresto imprisionamento coercitive/fortiate Zwangshaft arresto stop intermediari Zwischenhalt arretrate (a. fig) rückständig arretrate zurück (�geblieben) arretrate Hdl ausständig arretrato Rückstand (Zahlungs�) arrha Angeld arrha Aufgeld arrha Draufgeld arrha Handgeld arrha Reugeld arrigar: (ar)rugar se vi knüllen arrivar ankommen arrivar anlangen (ankommen) arrivar anwandeln arrivar daherkommen arrivar eingehen (Briefe, Ware) arrivar einlaufen arrivar erscheinen (Zeit) arrivar gelangen arrivar kommen (an�) arrivar zukommen (Briefe usw) arrivar vi anfahren (einfahren) arrivar vi eintreffen arrivar vi zuziehen (Mieter) arrivar (in auto; nave etc.) angefahren kommen arrivar a cavallo geritten kommen arrivar a termino (de pagamento) verfallen (Wechsel) arrivar a tote (le) pressa, (in auto:) a. a tote (le) velocitate B\GE\YYY\AB angebraust kommen arrivar ad alicuno begegnen (j�m zustoßen) arrivar al etate adulte fig sich auswachsen zu arrivar al etate de octanta annos es auf 80 Jahre bringen arrivar como le vento fig angestürmt kommen arrivar improvistemente hereinplatzen arrivar in carro auto, vectura vi herfahren arrivar le ultime zuletzt kommen arrivar rolante vi anrollen arrivar: (il) arriva/occurre un accordo/successo es kommt zum Klappen arrivar: arrivar/pervenir a geraten nach arrivar: arrivar/pervenir a convincer/persuader se die Überzeugung gewinnen arrivata (Sport) Ziel arrivata Anfahrt arrivata Anflug arrivata Ankunft arrivata Einkehr arrivata Eintreffen arrivata Zufuhr arrivata Zuzug arrivata al poter Machtübernahme arrivata; de ~ Ankunfts� (in Zssgn.) arrivate; non haber ancora ~ vi noch ausstehen arrivato: arrivat/o,�a recentemente/novemente Neuan/kömmling,�gekommen/er,�e arrivato: novo arrivat/o,�a Neuan/kömmling,�gekommen/er,�e arrivismo Strebertum arrivista Emporkömmling arrivista Streber,�in arrivista streberhaft arrivista fig Pol Bonze arrogante anmaßend arrogante arrogant arrogante aufgeblasen (hochmütig) arrogante dünkelhaft arrogante hochfahrend arrogante hochnäsig arrogante patzig arrogante überheblich arrogante übermütig arrogante: esser arrogante fig sich aufs hohe Pferd setzen arrogantia Anmaßung arrogantia Arroganz arrogantia Aufgeblasenheit arrogantia Dünkel (Anmaßung) arrogantia Überheblichkeit arrogantia Übermut (Anmaßung) arrogar se sich anmaßen arrotundar rund machen arrotundar runden arrotundar se rund werden arrotundate rundlich arrugar furchen arrugar knittern arrugar kräuseln arrugar runzeln arrugar le fronte die Stirne runzeln arrugar le fronte kraus ziehen: (Stirn) arrugar se einschrumpfen arrugar se Runzeln bekommen arrugar se zusammenschrumpfen arrugar se einschrumpfen arrugar se Runzeln bekommen arrugar se zusammenschrumpfen arrugar: (ar)rugar knüllen arrugar: (ar)rugar (se) fam knutschen (Stoff) arrugar: arrugar/corrugar se runzlig werden arrugar: arrugar/corrugar se schrumpfen arrugar: contraher/arrugar se vi verschrumpfen arrugate faltig (Haut) arrugate furchig arrugate schrumpelig arrugate welk (faltig) arsenal Arsenal arsenal Schiffswerft arsenal Zeughaus arsenal naval/maritime Werft arsenical arsenhaltig arsenico Arsen arsis (Vers) Hebung/Heben arsis (Pl arses) Mus Auftakt arte Kunst arte culinari/cociner Kochkunst arte de finger/dissimular Verstellungskunst arte del conversation Unterhaltungskunst arte del dansa Tanzkunst arte del designo Zeichenkunst arte del diction recitation Vortragsskunst arte divinatori Wahrsagekunst arte dramatic Schauspielkunst arte graphic Schwarzweißkunst arte industrial/applicate Kunstgewerbe arte medic/medical Heilkunst arte militar Kriegskunst arte plastic bildende Kunst arte plastic f Plastik arte poetic Dichtkunst arte popular Volkskunst arte publicitari Gebrauchsgraphik arte regional Heimatkunst arte typographic Buchdruckerkunst arte venatori Weidwerk arte effecto comic Komik arte: conforme al regulas del arte kunst/gemäß,�gerecht arte: plen de arte kunstreich arte: sin arte kunstlos artemisia Bot Beifuß arteria (Schlag�) Ader arteria Arterie arteria Pulsader arteria Schlagader arteria (stratal) Verkehrsader arterial Adj Arterie arteriosclerosis Arterienverkalkung artes graphic (Pl) Graphik artes plastic bildende Künste artesian artesisch artficio Hinterlist arthritic gicht/artig,�isch,�brüchig arthritis Gelenkentzündung arthritis Gicht artichoc Artischocke articular artikulieren articulate aufklappbar (Stuhl) articulate gelenkig articulation Artikulation articulation Gelenk articulation Gliederbau articulation Knöchel (Gelenk) articulation coxo�femoral hanca Hüftgelenk articulation del genu/geniculo Kniegelenk articulation del tarso Sprunggelenk articulation: articulation/junctura spheric/mobile Kugelgelenk articulista Artikelschreiber articulo (tener, vender: führen) Artikel articulo Aufsatz (in Zeitungen) articulo Beitrag (Zeitung) articulo Paragraph (Gesetz) articulo Gram Artikel (definite: bestimmter; indefinite: unbestimmter) articulo Gram Geschlechtswort articulo accompaniante (un annuncio) Eingesandt (in der Zeitung) articulo additional Zusatzartikel articulo de commercio Handelsartikel articulo de commercio Handelsware articulo de exportation Versandartikel articulo de fide Glaubensartikel articulo de fundo Leitartikel articulo de grande consumo Massenartikel articulo de jornal Zeitungsartikel articulo de ligno Holzware articulo de liquidation vil Schleuderware articulo de luxo Luxusartikel articulo de marca Markenartikel articulo de menage (F) Haushaltsartikel articulo de moda Modeartikel articulo de moda fam Reißer articulo de sport Sportartikel articulo facticie Attrappe (Schaupackung) articulo facticie de monstra Schaupackung articulo humoristic Scherzartikel articulo manufacturate Fabrikware articulo obsolete/invendibile Ladenhüter articulo partitive Teilungsartikel articulo pro seniores Herrenartikel articulo provocatori/provocative Hetzartikel articulo usual prime necessitate Gebrauchsartikel articulo: articulo/pecia de vestitura Kleidungsstück articulo: objectos/articulos de ferro fundite Pl Gußwaren articulos (Pl) de moda Putz articulos de lana Wollwaren articulos de moda(s) Pl Putzwaren articulos de officio Bürobedarf(sartikel) articulos de phantasia Galanteriewaren articulos de prime necessitate Pl Bedarfsartikel articulos de secunde mano Trödel articulos manufacturate Pl Manufakturwaren artifice Handwerker artificial künstlich artificial nachgemacht artificial unecht (künstl.) artificial: non artificial ungekünstelt artificio Dreh artificio Kniff (Kunstgriff) artificio Kunstgriff artificiose ausgeklügelt artillamento Bestückung artillar Mil bestücken artilleria Artillerie artilleria a cavallo reitende Artillerie artilleria antiaeree Flak artilleria de campania Artillerie (Feld�) artilleria de campania Feldartillerie artilleria de montania Gebirgsartillerie artillerista Artillerist artisanal: conforme al usage artisanal handwerksmäßig artisanato Gewerbe (Handwerkswesen) artisanato Handwerk (�swesen) artisanato Handwerkerstand artisanato Handwerkswesen artisano Handwerker artisano ambulante (pro apprentissage) Wanderbursche artista Künstler(in) Artista Su artistisch artista ambulante fahrender Künstler(in) artista equestre Kunstreiter artista equestre Zirkusreiter(in) artista pictor Kunstmaler artista: graphico/artista publicitari Gebrauchsgraphiker artistic künstlerisch artistic Adj artistisch asbesto Asbest ascaride Spulwurm ascende; que ~ a im Betrage von ascendente ansteigend ascendente aufsteigend ascendente bergan, bergauf ascendente Macht (Einfluß) ascendente starker Einfluß ascendente Adj aufstrebend ascendentia Abstammung ascendentia Herkunft (Abstammung) ascender ansteigen ascender auflodern ascender aufsteigen ascender emporsteigen ascender ersteigen ascender heraufsteigen ascender hinauf/gehen,�steigen ascender hochkommen ascender sich hinaufbegeben ascender steigen ascender vi auffahren (hinauffahren) ascender (in grado) aufrücken zu ascender (in vehiculo) emporfahren ascender (in) einsteigen ascender (multo) hochgehen ascender al falsetto überschnappen (Stimme) ascender e descender le scalas treppauf, treppab gehen ascender rapidemente schnellen (Preis) ascender super besteigen ascender super übersteigen ascender se (rapidemente, bruscamente) aufschießen ascender: (venir a) ascender heraufkommen ascender: facer ascender hinaufschrauben (Preise) ascender: facer ascender/montar in die Höhe treiben ascender; facer ~ Chem emportreiben sublimar ascendibile ersteigbar ascendita Anstieg ascension Auffahrt (in die Höhe) ascension Aufstieg ascension Besteigung ascension Ersteigung Ascension Himmelfahrt (Christi) ascension alpinista Bergbesteigung ascension de montania Bergbesteigung ascension in ballon Ballonfahrt ascension; prime ~ Bezwingung (e�s Berges) ascensor Aufzug (Fahrstuhl) ascensor Fahrstuhl (Lift) ascensor Lift ascensor (pro personas) Personenaufzug ascensor circulante Paternoster (Aufzug) ascese Askese asceta Asket ascetic asketisch ascetismo Askese ascolta: esser al ascolta lauschen (heiml.) ascolta: prestar ascolta aure a Gehör schenken/geben ascoltar (clandestinmente) abhorchen ascoltar anhören ascoltar behorchen ascoltar belauschen ascoltar herhören ascoltar hinhören, hinhorchen ascoltar horchen ascoltar hören (zu�) ascoltar secretemente aushorchen ascoltar überhören (abhören) ascoltar zuhören ascoltar Tel mithören ascoltar (attentemente) aufhorchen ascoltar (attentemente) lauschen ascoltar ubique herumhorchen ascoltar: ascoltar/acceptar nulle consilio sich nichts sagen lassen (wollen) ascoltar: esser ascoltate Gehör finden ascoltar: facer se ascoltar sich Gehör verschaffen ascoltar: qui al pariete ascolta, audi su proprie culpa der Horcher an der Wand hört s�e eigene Schand ascoltate: sin esser essite ascoltate ungehört ascoltator Lauscher ascoltator: ascoltat/or,�rice Horcher,�in ascriber anrechnen (zuschreiben) ascriber beimessen (zuschreiben) ascriber zueignen (zuschreiben) ascriber zurechnen (zuschreiben) asello Assel aseptic Med keimfrei asexual geschlechtslos asina Eselin asiner/o,�a Eseltreiber,�in asineria Eselei asinero Treiber (Esel�) asino (a. fig) Esel asino fig Rindvieh asino de carga/basto Packesel asino: (grande) asino dummes Luder asino: le asino fam Meister Langohr asocial asozial asparageto Spargelbeet asparagiera Spargelbeet asparago Spargel asparago longe integre Stangenspargel aspecto Anblick (Aussehen) aspecto Ansicht (Blick) aspecto Aussehen aspecto Erscheinung (Aussehen) aspecto Gesichtspunkt aspecto favorabile fig Lichtseite aspecto juvenil Jugendlichkeit aspecto: haber mal aspecto elend aussehen aspecto; con ~ de brossa bürstenartig aspecto; haber bon ~ gut aussehen aspecto; sub omne ~ Adv allseitig asperar (vt u. refl.) rauhen asperar verschärfen asperar Techn aufrauhen aspere grob (rauh) aspere harsch aspere herb aspere holp(e)rig aspere höckerig (uneben) aspere rauh aspere scharf (Worte) aspere spröde (rauh) aspere streng (sauer) aspere unwirsch (rauh) asperger anspritzen asperger einsprengen (m. Wasser) asperger sprengen (mit Weihwasser) asperger spritzen (besprengen) asperger Rel besprengen asperitate Aufrauhung asperitate Grobheit asperitate Herb/e,�heit asperitate Rauheit asperitate Schärfe asperitate Sprödigkeit asperitate Strenge aspersion Besprengung aspersion Sprengung (mit Weihwasser) aspersorio Sprengwedel aspersorio Weihwedel aspersorio Rel Wedel asperula Bot Waldmeister asphaltar asphaltieren asphaltator Asphaltarbeiter asphalto Asphalt asphyxia Erstickung asphyxia Erstickungstod asphyxia per gas Vergasung (Vergiftung) asphyxiante erstickend asphyxiar ersticken (durch Gase) asphyxiar se vi ersticken aspira�pulvere Staubsauger aspirante Bewerber aspirante (al grado de officiero) Offiziersanwärter aspirante (al grado de) Anwärter aspirante (militar) Kadett aspirante functionario Beamtenanwärter aspirar (Teppich) absaugen aspirar an sich saugen aspirar ansaugen (Pumpe) aspirar aufsaugen (durch Saugen) aspirar einatmen aspirar einsaugen aspirar einziehen (Luft) aspirar Gram hauchen aspirar a anstreben aspirar a aufstreben zu aspirar a bestreben (trachten nach) aspirar a erstreben aspirar a nachstreben aspirar a retornar sich zurücksehnen nach aspirar a vader avante vorwärtsstreben aspirar ad alique sich sehnen nach et. aspirar per le naso schnüffeln aspirar per le naso schnupfen aspirar: aspirar/tender a streben nach aspirar: tender/aspirar a zustreben (geistig) aspiration Bestrebung(en) aspiration Einatmung aspiration Streben n aspiration Gram Hauch aspiration al unitate Einheitsbestrebung aspirationes (Pl) Trachten n aspirator Sauger (Maschine) aspirator Saugmaschine aspirator Saugvorrichtung aspirator de pulvere Staubsauger aspirator; nettar con le ~ (Teppich) absaugen aspirina Aspirin assa fetide Teufelsdreck (Apoth.) assalir angreifen assalir anstürmen gegen assalir auf j�n losfahren assalir befallen assalir bestürmen assalir los/stürmen,�stürzen (angreifen) assalir stürmen assalir überfallen assalir fig bestürmen assalir vt anfallen assalir vt angehen (angreifen) assalir: assalir/assaltar alicuno vi einrennen assalitor Angreifer assaltar (Akk.) Sturm laufen gegen assaltar angreifen assaltar anstürmen gegen assaltar berennen assaltar bestürmen assaltar los/stürmen,�stürzen (angreifen) assaltar Sturm laufen assaltar stürmen assaltar überfallen assaltar Mil anrennen assaltar vi einhauen assaltar vt anfallen assaltar vt angehen (angreifen) assaltar (alicuno) einstürmen assaltar alicuno auf j�n eindringen assaltar alicuno auf j�n losfahren assaltar: assalir/assaltar alicuno vi einrennen assaltator Angreifer assaltator Stürmer assalto (Sturm�) Angriff assalto Anlauf (Angriff) assalto Ansturm assalto Ausfall (Angriff) assalto Bestürmung assalto Sturmangriff assalto Sturmlauf(en) assalto Mil Sturm assalto Mil Überfall assalto bombardamento per surprisa Mil Feuerüberfall assalto: dar le assalto a Sturm laufen gegen assalto: prender per assalto stürmen assalvagiar: insalvagiar/assalvagiar se vi verwildern assassin meuchelmörderisch assassin meuchlerisch assassin/ato,�ation,�amento Ermordung assassina Mörderin assassinamento Meuchelmord assassinar beseitigen (j�n) assassinar ermorden assassinar erschlagen (ermorden) assassinar hinmorden assassinar meucheln assassinar morden assassinar nieder/machen,�metzeln assassinar um die Ecke bringen (morden) assassinar umbringen assassinar ums Leben bringen assassinar fig abschlachten assassinato Bluttat assassinato Meuchelmord assassinato Mord (Meuchel�) assassinato con violation/lubricitate Lustmord assassinato judiciari/judicial Justizmord assassinato pro (scopo de) de rapina/robamento Raubmord assassino Meuchelmörder assassino Mordgeselle assassino Mörder assassino multiple Massenmörder assassino violator/sadista Lustmörder assassino rapina Raubmörder assatis genug assatis: (as)satis sattsam assatis: (as)satis Adv ziemlich assatis: (as)satis de tempore ziemlich viel Zeit assatis: bastante/assatis belle ganz schön assatis: plus que basta/assatis übergenug asse (Kartenspiel) As asse fam Meister assecuato: assecurat/o,�a Versichert/er,�e assecurabile versicherbar assecurantia Sicherheit (im Auftreten) assecurantia Sicherung assecurantia Versicherung assecurantia Zusicherung assecurantia compulsori obligatori Zwangsversicherung assecurantia contra (le) accidentes Unfallversicherung assecurantia contra (le) grandine Hagelversicherung assecurantia contra furtos Einbruchsversicherung assecurantia contra incendios Feuerversicherung assecurantia contra le damnos Schadenversicherung assecurantia contra le disoccupation Arbeitslosenversicherung assecurantia contra le invaliditate Invaliditätsversicherung assecurantia contra le maladia Krankenversicherung assecurantia contra le pluvia Regenversicherung assecurantia contra tote le riscos Kaskoversicherung assecurantia de responsabilitate civil Haftpflichtversicherung assecurantia del bagages Gepäckversicherung assecurantia del empleatos Angestelltenversicherung assecurantia del le vita Lebensversicherung assecurantia maritime Seeversicherung assecurantia private Privatversicherung assecurantia pro le vetulessa Altersversicherung assecurantia social Sozialversicherung assecurantia supplementari Nachversicherung assecurantias (Pl) Versicherungswesen assecurar sichern (gegen: contra) assecurar sicherstellen assecurar versichern assecurar zusichern assecurar se (de) sich vergewissern assecurar se de sich Gewißheit verschaffen über assecurate: non assecurate unversichert assecurato compulsori obligatori Zwangsversicherter assecurator Versicherer assediar belagern assediar umstellen (umzingeln) assediar umzingeln assediar fig bestürmen assediar Mil umlagern assediator Belagerer assedio Belagerung assedio Umzingelung assedio Mil Umstellung assemblage Zusammenfügung assemblage Zusammenstellung assemblamento Ansammlung assemblamento Auflauf assemblar ansammeln (Menschen) assemblar scharen assemblar versammeln assemblar zusammenfügen (Holz) assemblar zusammenschlagen (vereinigen) assemblar zusammensetzen (aneinanderfügen) assemblar zusammenstellen assemblar (per incastratura) Arch verzapfen assemblar: assemblar/reunir se sich zusammenscharen assemblea Versammlung assemblea annual Jahresversammlung assemblea de delegatos municipal Städtetag assemblea de interprisa Betriebsversammlung assemblea del consili/o,�eros Ratsversammlung assemblea del statos Stände/tag,�versammlung assemblea electoral Wahlversammlung assemblea general Generalversammlung assemblea general Hauptversammlung Assemblea National Abgeordnetenhaus assemblea national Nationalversammlung assemblea national Volksversammlung assemblea plenari Vollversammlung assentimento Einwilligung (Beistimmung) assentimento Zusage (Zustimmung) assentimento Zustimmung assentimento: dar su consentimento/assentimento sein Jawort geben assentir zusagen assentir zustimmen asserer aufstellen (Behaupt.) asserer behaupten (versichern) asserer bezeugen (beteuern) asserer hinstellen (Behauptung) assertion Aufstellung assertion Behauptung assertion Vorgabe (Behauptung) assessor Assessor assessor Beigeordneter assessor Beisitzer assessor forense/judicial Gerichtsassessor assetate durstig assetate de vengiantia¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. rach/gierig,�süchtig asseverar beteuern asseverar versichern (behaupten) asseverar zusichern asseveration Beteuerung asseveration Versicherung asseveration Zusicherung assi (Adv Vergleich) also assi dadurch (so) assi daher (Ursache) assi dergestalt assi so assi somit assi fig hierdurch assi assi so so assi assi soso assi como sowie assi sia das walte Gott assi: ora assi, ora alias bald so, bald so assi: si (il/illo) es assi wenn dem so ist assider beisitzen assidue arbeitend assidue arbeitsam assidue beflissen assidue eifrig (beim Arbeiten) assidue emsig assidue fleißig assidue strebsam assiduitate Arbeitsamkeit assiduitate Beflissenheit assiduitate Emsigkeit assiduitate Fleiß assiduitate Strebsamkeit assignamento: subvention assignamento familial Familienunterstützung assignar anweisen (zuweisen) assignar auswerfen (Rente) assignar überweisen assignar zuteilen (anweisen) assignar zuweisen (zuteilen) assignar alique ad alicuno j�m et. zuwenden assignar un appartamento (ad alicuno) in e�e Wohnung einweisen assignation Anweisung assignation Überweisung assignation Zuteilung assignation Zuweisung assimilabile Med verträglich assimilabile; ben ~ Med bekömmlich assimilar angleichen assimilar gleich/setzen,�stellen (gleichmachen) assimilar fig verarbeiten assimilar se in sich aufnehmen assimilar se Physiol sich umwandeln assimilation Angleichung assimilation Gleichstellung assimilation Verarbeitung assistenta Assistentin assistenta: assistent/e,�a Gehilf/e,�in assistenta: assistent/e,�a social Fürsorger,�in assistente Assistent assistente Helfer assistente de carnifice/tormentator Henkersknecht assistente de laboratorio Laborant assistente: (Anwesend/er,�e) assistent/e,�a Teilnehmer,�in assistente: assistent/e,�a Gehilf/e,�in assistente: assistent/e,�a Hilfskraft assistente: assistent/e,�a social Fürsorger,�in assistente: le assistentes die umstehenden Personen assistentia Beihilfe assistentia Beisitz assistentia Beistand assistentia Betreuung assistentia Fürsorge assistentia Handreichung assistentia Hilfeleistung assistentia Mithilfe assistentia Pflege (Fürsorge) assistentia Wartung assistentia Rel Zuspruch assistentia al juventute Jugendfürsorge assistentia al juventute Jugendpflege assistentia al superviventes Hinterbliebenenfürsorge assistentia familial Kinderbeihilfe assistentia public Wohlfahrtsamt assistentia public/social al povres Armenpflege assistentia social Fürsorgewesen assistentia: assistentia/previdentia social soziale Fürsorge assistentia: obra/opera de assistentia Hilfswerk assistentia; le ~ die anwesenden assister (Akk.) Vorschub leisten assister (m. Akk.) betreuen (beistehen) assister beisitzen assister beistehen assister zugegen sein (bei: a) assister (a) da/sein,�sitzen,�stehen assister (a) erleben assister (alicuno) helfen (beistehen) assister a beiwohnen (e�r Sache) assister a besuchen (Versammlung) assister a un curso ein Kolleg hören assister ad alique et. mit ansehen assister alicuno j�m zur Seite stehen assister in le parto entbinden (eine Frau) assister: participar/assister a miterleben associar anschließen (angliedern) associar beigesellen associar beiordnen (beigeben) associar gesellen (a: zu) associar verbinden (geschäftl.) associar vereinigen associar zugesellen associar fig verknüpfen associar (a) (j�n) angliedern associar se ad alicuno sich j�m beigesellen associar: reunir/associar se vi zusammentreten associata Hdl Gesellschafterin associata: associato,�a Geschäftsteilhaber,�in association Angliederung association Verband association Verein association Vereinigung association Verknüpfung association m Bund (Bündnis) association a fines scopos determinate Zweckverband association de ideas Ideenverbindung association de studentes Studentenschaft (Körperschaft) association de studentes Studentenverbindung association de studiantes Burschenschaft association de studiantes (del mesme pais) Landsmannschaft association del obreros/travaliatores Arbeitnehmerverband association patronal Arbeitgeberverband association pro le developpamento/incoragiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. del tourismo Verkehrsverein association professional Fachverband association societate affiliate Zweiggesellschaft associato Genossenschaft(l)er associato Gesellschafter associato Kompagnon associato Mitinhaber associato Sozius associato: associat/o,�a Partner.�in (Teilhaber) associato: associat/o,�a Teilhaber,�in associato: associat/o,�a Hdl Teilnehmer,�in associato: associato,�a Geschäftsteilhaber,�in assortimento Sortiment assortimento Hdl Auswahl assortimento de flores Blumenflor assortir ausschießen (Papier) assortir herausklauben assortir herauslesen assortir sortieren assortite passend (gesondert) assortite; esser ~ (a) vi einpassen assostemtoa: assistentia/auxilio economic Wirtschaftshilfe assuer (L) annähen assuer ansetzen (annähen) assumer übernehmen assumer alique et. auf sich laden Assumption Himmelfahrt (Mariä) assumption Übernahme assumptor Übernehmer assurdamento Betäubung assurdamento Dämpfung assurdante betäubend (Lärm) assurdante ohrenbetäubend assurdar (Licht, Ton) abdämpfen assurdar betäuben (durch Lärm) assurdar übertäuben astere Bot Aster asteria Zool Seestern asterisco Typ Stern asterisco Typ Sternchen asthma Asthma asthma Atembeschwerde asthma Brust/beklemmung,�beschwerde asthma Engbrüstigkeit asthma Kurzatmigkeit asthmatic asthmatisch asthmatic engbrüstig asthmatic kurzatmig asthmatico Asthmatiker astigmatic astigmatisch astigmatic brennpunktlos astigmatismo Astigmatismus astor Habicht astricte al servicio militar kriegspflichtig astringente Med stopfend astringente Med Stopfmittel astringente Med zusammenziehend astringer alicuno ad alique j�n an et. binden astro Gestirn astro Stern (Gestirn) astro nano Zwergstern astrologia Astrologie astrologia Sterndeutung astrologic astrologisch astrologo Astrologe astrologo Sterndeuter astrologo Zeichendeuter astronauta Raumfahrer astronauta Weltraumfahrar astronautica Raumschiffahrt astronautica Weltraumfahrt astronave Raumschiff astronave Weltraumschiff astronomia Astronomie astronomia Himmelskunde astronomia Sternkunde astronomic astronomisch astronomo Astronom astronomo Sternkundiger astrophysica Astrophysik astur Habicht astur Stößer (Zool Habicht) astute abgefeimt astute arglistig astute durchtrieben astute gewiegt (schlau) astute gewitz(ig)t (schlau) astute heimtückisch astute klug (schlau) astute listig astute pfiffig astute schlau astute verschmitzt astute Adj verschlagen astute fig raffiniert astute: esser un compatre astute es faustdick hinter den Ohren haben astute: super su nuca sede plus que un perrucca es faustdick hinter den Ohren haben astutemente schlauerweise astutemente Adv listig astutia Abgefeimtheit astutia Arglist astutia Durchtriebenheit astutia Finte (List) astutia Heimtücke astutia List astutia Pfiffigkeit astutia Schlauheit astutia Verschlagenheit astutia Verschmitztheit astutia: cognoscer omne astutias mit allen Hunden gehetzt sein astutia: con astutia Adv listig astuto Fuchs, Füchsin (Mensch) astuto Pfiffikus astuto Schlauberger astuto schlauer Geselle asylo (Heim) Anstalt asylo Asyl asylo Bewahranstalt asylo Burg (Zuflucht) asylo Heim asylo Herberge (Zuflucht) asylo Obdach asylo Ruhestätte asylo Unterschlupf asylo Zufluchtsort asylo fig Geborgenheit asylo de alienates Narrenhaus asylo de alienates/insanes Tollhaus asylo de cecos Blinden/anstalt,�heim asylo de nocte Nachtasyl asylo del povres Armenanstalt asylo del povres Armenhaus asylo infantil Kinderbewahranstalt asylo pro infantes Hort (Kinder�) asylo pro minores Jugendhort asylo pro povres sin tecto Obdachlosenasyl asylo pro vetul/os,�es Altersheim asylo home (E) de juvenas Mädchen/heim,�hort asylo: asylo/casa de alienates Irrenanstalt asylo: asylo/focar de infantes Kinder/heim,�hort asymmetria Asymmetrie asymmetric asymmetrisch asymmetric ungleichförmig asymmetric unsymmetrisch atav/o,�a Ahn(e) atavo Vorfahr atavos Voreltern athee atheistisch athee gottlos atheismo Atheismus atheismo Gottesleugnung atheismo Gottlosigkeit atheista Atheist atheista atheistisch atheista Gottesleugner,�in atheo,�a Gottesleugner,�in athleta Athlet athleta Kraftmensch athletic athletisch athletica Athletik athletica legier¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Leichtathletik athletica pesante Schwerathletik athletismo Athletik athletismo Leichtathletik atlante Atlas (Landkarten) atlante: atlas/atlante linguistic Sprachatlas atlas Atlas (Landkarten) atlas: atlas/atlante linguistic Sprachatlas atmosphera Atmosphäre atmosphera Dunstkreis atmosphera Luft (geistig) atmospheric atmosphärisch atomic atomar atomisar atomisieren atomista Atomforscher atomista Atomwissenschaftler atomo Atom atone tonlos atone unbetont atonic tonlos atrio Vorhalle (Säulen�) atrio Vorhof (Herz) atriplice Bot Melde atroce abscheulich atroce grausam atroce gräßlich atroce scheußlich (gräßlich) atrocitate Abscheulichkeit atrocitate Entsetzlichkeit (Greuel) atrocitate Grausamkeit atrocitate Greueltat atrocitate Gräßlichkeit atrocitate Scheußlichkeit atrophia Abzehrung (Entkräftung) atrophia Verkrüppelung atrophia Med Schwund atrophia Med Verkümmerung atrophia muscular Muskelschwund atrophiar se sich abzehren atrophiar se Med absterben atrophiar se Med verkümmern atrophiar se Med zusammenschrumpfen atrophiar se vi verkrüppeln (verkümmern) attaccabile angreifbar attaccamento: attaccamento/attachamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (a) Festhalten attaccante angreifend attaccar anfechten (Meinung usw) attaccar angreifen attaccar anschlagen attaccar anstürmen gegen attaccar befallen attaccar berennen attaccar sich über j�n hermachen attaccar überfallen attaccar vorstoßen attaccar fig anpacken attaccar Mil losschlagen attaccar vi einhauen attaccar vt anfallen attaccar vt angehen (angreifen) attaccar vt anspringen attaccar (alicuno) beikommen (j�m anhaben) attaccar acremente alicuno j�m auf den Leib rücken Leibe gehen attaccar de flanco (Mil, Front, von der Seite her) aufrollen attaccar de infra vt unterlaufen attacco (contra: auf) Angriff attacco Anlauf (Angriff) attacco Ausfall (Angriff) attacco Überfall attacco Med Anfall attacco Med Anwandlung attacco Mil Anfall attacco Mil Vorstoß attacco de apoplexia Schlag (Med Herz�) attacco de diversion Entlastungsangriff attacco de flanco Flankenangriff attacco de flanco Seitenangriff attacco de fronte Frontangriff attacco de gutta Gichtanfall attacco de nervos Nervenanfall attacco nocturne Nachtangriff attacco per aviones Fliegerangriff attacco per gas (asphyxiante) Gasangriff attacco per surprisa Überraschungsangriff attacco simulate/fingite Scheinangriff attacco (E) aeree Luftangriff attacco: attacco/crise cardiac Herzanfall attacco: lancear un attacco vorstoßen attacha: attach(ett)a¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Heftklammer attachamento: attaccamento/attachamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (a) Festhalten attachamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Anhänglichkeit attachamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Befestigung attachamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Bespannung (Pferde) attachar aufbinden attachar aufschnüren (befestigen) attachar: ligar/attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (solidemente) festbinden attachar: ligar/attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. sub unterbinden attachar: remaner attachate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. hängen bleiben attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (Knöpfe) ansetzen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (Zug) ankoppeln attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anbinden attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anheften attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anknüpfen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anschließen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. anspannen (Pferde) attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. befestigen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. binden (an�) attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. fesseln attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. festmachen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. feststecken attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. heften attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. knüpfen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. schnüren attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. spannen (vor den Wagen) attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. vorspannen (Pferde) attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. zubinden attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. vt anhängen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (a) ankuppeln attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (per cordetta) festschnüren attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. al corda anseilen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. con spinulas vt zusammenstecken attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. con un spinula anstecken (befestigen) attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. se per suction sich festsaugen attachar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. suente annähen attachate: attachate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./devote a zugetan attachate: esser affectionate/attachate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. a fig hängen an attachate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (a) anhänglich attachate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia.; esser ~ (a) fig anhangen attachate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia.; esser ~ a beiliegen attaché (F) Attaché attaché (F) militar Militärattaché attaché (F) naval Marineattaché attachetta: attach(ett)a¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Heftklammer attacho¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Bindung (Schi) attendente Aufwärter attendente de station de gasolina Tankwart attender (auflauern) abpassen attender abwarten attender auflauern attender aufpassen attender beachten attender Bedacht sein attender besorgen (Sorge tragen für) attender entgegensehen attender erwarten attender vi warten (auf j�n: alicuno) attender (a) achtgeben, achthaben (wachen über) attender (impatientemente) lauern (auf e�e Gelegenheit) attender (patientemente) zuwarten attender a betreuen attender: attender/expectar alique (impatientemente) e�r Sache harren attender: expectar/attender alique gewärtig sein attender: facer attender hinhalten (verzögern) attender: non attender le attention al costos pena keine Kosten Mühe scheuen attentar (contra) (mörderisch) anfallen attentar a (Leben) antasten attentar a su proprie vita sich ein Leid antun attentar al vita (de alicuno) nach dem Leben trachten attentato Anschlag (Attentat) attentato Attentat attentato (contra le vita) Mordanschlag attentato al pudor Sittlichkeitsvergehen attentato con bombas Bomben/anschlag,�attentat attentato terrorista Bomben/anschlag,�attentat attentator Attentäter attente achtsam attente fig andächtig attente (a) aufmerksam attente: attente! Mil stillgestanden! attente: esser attente aufpassen attente: facer alicuno attente super/re alique j�n auf et. aufmerksam machen attente; esser ~ Bedacht sein attention (Obacht) Acht attention (prestar: erweisen) Aufmerksamkeit attention Achtsamkeit attention Achtung (Vorsicht) attention Beachtung attention frisch gestrichen! (Warnung) attention Obacht attention Zuvorkommenheit attention al testa Kopf weg! attention! aufgepaßt! attention! paß auf! attention: attention! Vorsicht! attention: attraher le attention super/sur se die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen attention: non prestar attention a unbeachtet lassen attention: prestar attention Obacht geben: (auf: a) attention: prestar attention (a) aufmerken attention: vocar le attention de alicuno super/re alique j�n auf et. aufmerksam machen attention; mancantia/falta de ~ Achtlosigkeit attentissime überwach attentive zuvorkommend attentive fig andächtig attentive (a) aufmerksam attentivitate Zuvorkommenheit attenuante strafmildernd attenuar (Stoß) abfangen attenuar beschönigen attenuar mildern (abschwächen) attenuar verdünnen attenuar fig abschwächen attenuation Abschwächen attenuation Milderung attenuation Verdünnung atterrage Flugz Landung atterrage con avaria Bruchlandung atterrage de ventre Bauchlandung atterrage fortiate Notlandung atterrage fortiate Flugz Zwangslandung atterrage: atterrage/stop intermediari Flugz Zwischenlandung atterrage: facer un atterrage fortiate notlanden atterrar Flugz landen atterrar Flugz niedergehen atterrar: obligar ad atterrar Flugz niederholen attestar attestieren attestar beglaubigen attestar bescheinigen attestar bezeugen attestar testieren attestar Jur aussagen attestate: non attestate unbezeugt attestation Attest attestation Beglaubigung attestation Bescheinigung attestation Bezeugung attestation Nachweis attestation Schein (Bescheinigung) attestation Testat attestation Zeugnis (Bescheinigung) attestation de povressa Armutszeugnis attic Arch attisch attinger betreffen (befallen) attinger einholen (erreichen) attinger erlangen (erreichen) attinger erleben (Jahre s�s Alters) attinger erreichen attinger erzielen attinger gelangen (erreichen) attinger treffen attinger currente ereilen (einholen) attinger le parte plus alte vt hinaufreichen attinger le scopo ins Schwarze treffen attinger: obtener/attinger a fortia de labor herausarbeiten attingibile erreichbar attingimento Erreichung attingimento Tragweite (Reichweite) attingimento: (distantia de) attingimento Reichweite attirar se alique sich et. zuziehen attirar procurar se inimicos zuziehen (Feinde) attisar (a. fig) schüren attisar (Feuer) anblasen attisar anfachen attisar aufrühren (Leidenschaft, Streit) attisar entfachen attisar stochern (Feuer) attisator Feuerhaken (Schüreisen) attisatorio Schüreisen attitude Auftreten (Benehmen) attitude Einstell/en,�ung (Haltung) attitude Haltung (Verhalten) attitude Körperhaltung attitude Stellung (Haltung) attitude Verhalten (Benehmen) attitude expectante abwartende Haltung attraction Attraktion attraction Zugmittel attractive ansprechend attractive anziehend attractive lockend attractive reizend (bezaubernd) attractive reizvoll attrahente anziehend attrahente reizvoll attraher anlocken attraher anziehen (et. an sich ziehen) attraher heranziehen attraher herbeilocken attraher herbeiziehen attraher hinzuziehen attraher lenken (Aufmerksamkeit) attraher locken attraher nachziehen attraher reizen (locken) attraher ziehen (Blicke) attraher fig schleppen attraher vt herziehen attraher foras herauslocken attraher la publico zugkräftig sein attraher le attention fig auffallen attraher: (at)traher hinziehen attrahite; dulcemente ~ angeheimelt attrappa�guttas Tropfenfänger attrappa�muscas Fliegenfänger attrappa�muscas Klappe (Fliegen�) attrappa�muscas Klatsche (Fliegen�) attrappar abfangen attrappar aufgreifen (Dieb) attrappar aufschnappen (mit dem Mund) attrappar bekommen (Krankheit, Schnupfen) attrappar erhaschen attrappar erjagen attrappar ertappen attrappar erwischen attrappar fangen (ergreifen) attrappar fassen (fangen) attrappar haschen attrappar kriegen (erwischen) attrappar schnappen (erwischen) attrappar wegfangen attrappar wegschnappen attrappar fam abfassen attrappar fam ergattern attrappar vt abschnappen attrappar mures rattos mausen (Katze) attrappar un morsello vt zuschnappen attrappar: probar attrappar alique nach et. schnappen attribuer anrechnen (zuschreiben) attribuer auswerfen (Betrag) attribuer beilegen (zuschreiben) attribuer beimessen attribuer schieben (Schuld) attribuer unterschieben (Sinn) attribuer unterstellen (Absicht) attribuer zueignen (zuschreiben) attribuer zur Last legen attribuer zurechnen (zuschreiben) attribuer zurückführen (Grund) (auf: a) attribuer zuteilen attribuer zuweisen (zuteilen) attribuer fig unterlegen attribuer fig zumessen attribuer (a torto) (j�m et.) andichten attribuer alique ad alicuno j�m et. anhängen attribuer (Schuld) imputar alique ad alicuno j�m et. zuschreiben attribuite: esser attribuite (a) zuteil werden attribuite; esser ~ (a) j�m anheimfallen attribution Befugnis attribution Beilegung attribution Zuteilung attribution Zuweisung attribution: distribution/attribution de premios/precios Prämiierung (Preisverteilung) attributiones (Pl) Amtsbefugnis attributive attributiv attributo Attribut attributo Aussage (Beifügung) attributo Eigenschaft (Merkmal) attributo Gram Beifügung attristante betrüb/end,�lich attristar betrüben attristar traurig machen attristar alicuno j�n traurig stimmen attristar se traurig werden attrition Verbrauch (Abnutzung) attrition Zermürbung attruppamento Zusammenrottung attruppar scharen attruppar: attruppar/amentar se sich zusammenrotten auction Auktion auction Versteigerung auction Zuschlag (Auktion) auction compulsori Zwangsversteigerung auctionar auktionieren auctionar versteigern auctionator Auktionator auctionator Versteigerer audac/e,�iose dreist audace fig hochfliegend audace: audac(ios)e frech (kühn) audace: audac(ios)e kühn (verwegen) audace: audac(ios)e wagemutig audacia Dreistigkeit audacia Frechheit audacia Kühnheit audacia Unterfangen n audacia Verwegenheit audacia Wagemut audacia Wagen n audacia: haber le audacia (de) sich erdreisten zu audacia: haber le audacia (de) sich erfrechen audacia: haber le audacia (de) sich unterfangen audacia: haber le audacia de sich erkühnen zu audaciar sich getrauen audaciose verwegen (kühn) audaciose: audac(ios)e frech (kühn) audaciose: audac(ios)e kühn (verwegen) audaciose: audac(ios)e wagemutig audaciose: esser audaciose/decise fam Haare auf den Zähnen haben audibile hörbar audibile vernehmbar audibilitate Hörbarkeit audientia (dar: erteilen) Audienz audientia Jur Sitzung audientia (judicial) Gerichtsverhandlung audientia particular Privataudienz audientia: session/audientia del tribunal Gerichtssitzung audiose: esser decise/audaciose fig Haare auf den Zähnen haben audir (Ferngespräche) abhören audir anhören (vernehmen) audir herhören audir hören audir vernehmen audir dicer hören (erfahren) audir dicer: de/per audir dicer vom Hörensagen audir: anque io vole esser audite dabei habe ich auch ein Wort/Wörtchen mitzureden audir: non audir überhören audir: on audirea volar un musca es ist mäuschenstill audita: de auditas vom Hörensagen audition Rundfunkempfang audition Vernehmung (Zeugen) audition n Hören audition Tel Verständigung audition de provas Beweisaufnahme audition del testes Zeugen/verhör,�vernehmung audition: reception/audition (radiophonic) Radioempfang auditive Hörschärfe audito Gehör audito Hören (Gehör) audito: (senso del) audito Gehörsinn audito: de audito fin hellhörig auditor Gasthörer (Univers.) auditor clandestin Schwarzhörer auditor de radio Radiohörer auditor del radio Rundfunkhörer auditor: assister como auditor libere hospitieren auditor: audit/or,�rice Hörer,�in auditor: audit/or,�rice Zuhörer,�in auditor: audit/or,�rice libere Hospitant,�in auditores (Pl) Hörerschaft (Radio) auditorio Auditorium auditorio Hörerschaft auditorio Hörsaal auditorio Zuhörerschaft auditorio; le ~ die anwesenden augmentar aufbessern (Gehalt) augmentar erhöhen (Schuld) augmentar heben (vergrößern) augmentar herauf/schrauben,�setzen augmentar mehren augmentar steigen (Preise) augmentar vergrößern (vermehren) augmentar vermehren augmentar verstärken (vermehren) augmentar fig anwachsen augmentar fig wachsen augmentar Hdl zuschlagen augmentar vi (Preise) anziehen augmentar vt steigern augmentar (in) vi zunehmen augmentar un precio per .. auf einen Preis aufschlagen augmentation Aufbesserung augmentation Aufschlag (Preis) augmentation Erhöhung augmentation Steigerung augmentation Vergrößerung augmentation Vermehrung augmentation Verstärkung augmentation Zuwachs augmentation n Heben augmentation de(l) salario Lohnerhöhung augmentation: augment/o,�ation Heraufsetzung augmentation: augmento/augmentation de rendimento Ertragssteigerung augmento Anwachsen augmento Aufbesserung augmento Wachsen (An�) augmento Zulage augmento Zunahme augmento Zuwachs augmento de expensas Mehr/aufwand,�ausgabe augmento de precio Preisaufschlag augmento de salario Gehaltserhöhung augmento de salario Zulage (Lohn) augmento del natalitate Geburtenzuwachs augmento: accrescimento/augmento del production Produktionssteigerung augmento: augment/o,�ation Heraufsetzung augmento: augmento/altia de precio Preiserhöhung augmento: augmento/augmentation de rendimento Ertragssteigerung augmento: excedente/augmento de receptas Mehreinnahme augurar wünschen (j�m et.) augurar le successo de alicuno j�m den Daumen halten augurar un melior sanitate ad alicuno j�m gute Besserung wünschen augurar: presagir/augurar mal unken augure Vogeldeuter augurio Omen augurio Vogeldeuterei augurio Vorzeichen augurio Wunsch (Glück�) augurio de felicitate Segenswunsch augurio pro le anno nove Neujahrswunsch augurio: bon augurio/auspicio gute Vorbedeutung augurio: de bon augurio glückverheißend augurio: de mal augurio ominös augurio: de mal augurio unheilverkündend augurio: mi optime augurios pro le nove anno ich gratuliere zum neuen Jahr auguste erhaben auguste erlaucht auguste hehr augustinian/o,�a Augustiner,�in augustiose angstvoll augusto August aula Aula aula Hörsaal aura popular Volksgunst aurar vergolden aurate goldfarben aurate goldig aurator Vergolder auratura Vergoldung aure Löffel (Jagd: Ohr) aure Ohr aure Öhr (Henkel) aure de urso Bot fam Aurikel aure medie Mittelohr aure musical musikalisches Gehör aure: a/con longe aures langohrig aure: aure/auricula de mure Vergißmeinnicht aure: eriger le aures die Ohren spitzen aure: esser tote aures aufhorchen aure: esser tote aures ganz Ohr sein aure: indebitate usque al aures bis über die Ohren verschuldet aure: non creder su aures seinen Ohren nicht trauen aure: prestar ascolta aure a Gehör schenken/geben aure: prestar le aure (a) hinhören, hinhorchen aure: prestar le aure (a) lauschen (heiml.) aure: tender le aures die Ohren spitzen auree golden aureola Glorienschein aureola Heiligenschein aureola Nimbus aureola Strahlen/kranz,�krone aures Behang (e�s Hundes) aures (multo) distaccate/discollate abstehende Ohren aures pendente Hängeohren auricula Eselsohr (im Buch) auricula Vorhof (Ohr) auricula Bot Aurikel auricula concha (del telephono) Tel Hörmuschel auricula: aure/auricula de mure Vergißmeinnicht auricular: (digito) auricular kleiner Finger aurifere goldhaltig aurificar plombieren (Gold) aurification Gold/plombe,�plombierung aurification Goldfüllung aurifice Goldarbeiter aurifice Goldschmied Auriga (La) Astr Fuhrmann a. auripelle Flittergold auripelle Rauschgold auripelle Schaumgold aurista Ohrenarzt auro Gold auro de dece�octo carates karätig 18�es Gold auro fin Scheidegold auro in barras/lingotos Stangengold auro in folios/laminas Blattgold auro in laminas Goldblech auro in lingotos Stabgold auro mat Mattgold auro native Bruchgold auro pur/fin Feingold auro: de auro golden auro: de auro goldig aurora Morgen/rot,�röte aurora boreal Nordlicht aurora boreal Polarlicht Ausatmung Ausatmen auscultar Med abhorchen auscultar Med abklopfen auscultar Med aushorchen auscultar Med behorchen auspicio: bon augurio/auspicio gute Vorbedeutung Ausschnitt (Kleidung) decoltage auster sittenstreng auster streng (Sitten) austeritate Sittenstrenge austeritate Strenge autarkia Autarkie autarkic autark(isch) authentic authentisch authentic echt (Urkunden) authentic glaubwürdig (verbürgt) authentic rechtsgültig (Schriftstück) authentic ungefälscht authentic unverfälscht authentic urkundlich (verbürgt) authentic verbürgt authentic zuverlässig authentic fig waschecht authenticar authentisch machen (beglaubigen) authenticar bestätigen (Urkunde) authenticar beurkunden (Schriftstück) authenticar Jur beglaubigen authentication Bestätigung authentication Beurkundung authenticitate Echtheit authenticitate Glaubwürdigkeit (verbürgte) authenticitate Rechtsgültigkeit authenticitate Zuverlässigkeit auto Auto auto Wagen m auto armate/blindate Panzerauto auto con altoparlator Lautsprecherwagen auto de depannage Abschleppwagen auto de livration Geschäftswagen auto de livration Lieferauto auto de location Mietauto auto radio Funkwagen auto carro de cursa Rennwagen auto�conservation Selbsterhaltung auto�stop; per ~ per Anhalter auto: auto(mobile) Kraftfahrzeug auto: auto(mobile) Kraftwagen auto: auto(mobile) postal (e de viagiatores¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia.) Postauto auto: auto/vectura particular Privatwagen auto: carro/auto de (ir)rigation Sprengwagen auto: parve auto Kleinauto(mobil) auto: vectura/auto de tourismo = u Tourenwagen auto: vetule auto Klapperkasten (Auto) autoaccusation Selbstanklage autoactive selbsttätig autoambulantia: (auto�)ambulantia Sanitätswagen autoapprovisionamento Selbstversorgung autobiographia Autobiographie autobiographia Selbstbiographie autobus Autobus autocar Autobus (Reisebus) autocar Gesellschaftsauto autocar de ligation auxiliar Zubringerwagen autocarro Reisebus autochthone bodenständig autochthone eingesessen (Volk) autoclave Druckkessel autocopiar vervielfältigen (Bild) autocrate autokrat autocrate Selbstherrscher autocratia Autokratie autocratia Selbstherrschaft autocratic autokratisch autocritica Selbstkritik autodafé (P) Ketzerverbrennung autodefensa Selbsthilfe autodefensa Selbstschutz autodefensa Selbstverteidigung autodestruction Selbstvernichtung autodetermination Selbstbestimmung autodidactica Selbstunterricht autodidacto autodidakt autodisciplina Selbstzucht autodromo Autorennbahn autodromo Rennbahn (f. Autos) autoeducation Selbsterziehung autoetto Kleinauto(mobil) autogene autogen autographic eigenhändig (geschrieben) autographo Autogramm autographo eigenhändig Unterschrift autographo Handschreiben autogyro Windmühlenflugzeug autogyro Flugz Tragschrauber autoignition Selbstzündung autoinflammation Selbstentzündung autoista Auto(mobil)fahrer autoista Autofahrer(in) autoista Chauffeur autoista Kraftwagenfahrer autoista Wagenführer (Auto) autoista: auto(mobil)ista Kraftfahrer(in) automatic automatisch automatic selbsttätig automato Automat automato: automato/machina de vendita Verkaufsautomat automobile Auto automobile Automobil automobile particular/private (Auto) Personenwagen automobile: auto(mobile) Kraftfahrzeug automobile: auto(mobile) Kraftwagen automobile: auto(mobile) postal (e de viagiatores¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia.) Postauto automobilismo Kraftfahr/sport,�wesen automobilista Auto(mobil)fahrer automobilista Autofahrer(in) automobilista: auto(mobil)ista Kraftfahrer(in) automotor Motortriebwagen automotrice Triebwagen autonome autonom autonome selbständig autonome: non autonome unselbständig autonomia Autonomie autonomia Selbstregierung autonomia Selbständigkeit autonomia administrative Selbstverwaltung autoparco Parkplatz autopede Roller (Kinder�) autoportrait (F) Selbstbildnis autoprotection Selbstschutz autopsia Leichenschau autopsia Obduktion autopsia Totenschau autopsia: facer la autopsia (de) obduzieren autopsia: facer le autopsia (de) sezieren autor Anstifter autor Autor autor Schriftsteller autor Urheber autor Verfasser autor classic Klassiker autor comic Lustspieldichter autor de cantiones Liederdichter autor de un attentato Attentäter autor de un littera Briefschreiber autor del articulo de fundo Leitartikler autor dramatic Bühnendichter autor dramatic Dramatiker autor dramatic Theaterdichter autor in voga Modeschriftsteller autor,�a Dichter,�in (Verfasser,�in) autor: aut/or,�rice Täter,�in autor: autor/poeta dramatic Schauspieldichter autor: autor/poeta tragic Tragiker autora Autorin autora: autor(ess)a Schriftstellerin autorato Urheberschaft autores (Pl) classic f Klassik autoressa: autor(ess)a Schriftstellerin autorisar bevollmächtigen autorisar ermächtigen autorisar genehmigen (erlauben) autorisar a berechtigen zu autorisate befugt autorisate a reciper empfangsberechtigt autorisate: non autorisate unbefugt autorisate: non autorisate/qualificate unberufen autorisation Befugnis autorisation Berechtigung autorisation Bevollmächtigung autorisation Ermächtigung autorisation Genehmigung autorisation Gewährung (Genehmigung) autorisation Zulassung autorisation Zuzugs/bewilligung,�genehmigung autorisation de exito Ausreiseerlaubnis autorisation: licentia/autorisation de importation/importar Einfuhrerlaubnis autorisation: permisso/autorisation de residentia Aufenthalts/bewilligung,�erlaubnis autorisation: sin autorisation fundamento unberechtigterweise autoritari autoritär autoritari befehlshaberisch autoritari herrisch autoritari herrschsüchtig autoritate Amtsbefugnis autoritate Ansehen (Geltung) autoritate Autorität autoritate Behörde autoritate Geltung (Ansehen) autoritate Gewalt (moralische) autoritate Gewährsmann (Quelle) autoritate Herrschaft (Gewalt) autoritate Macht (geistige) autoritate Machtbefugnis autoritate fig Gewicht autoritate fig Kapazität autoritate (official) Amtsgewalt autoritate administrative Verwaltungsbehörde autoritate federal Bundesbehörde autoritate judiciari Gerichtsbehörde autoritate local Ortsbehörde autoritate militar Militärbehörde autoritate municipal Stadtbehörde autoritate public Staatsgewalt autoritate(s Pl) Obrigkeit autoritate: administration/autoritate scholar Schulbehörde autoritate: autoritate/administration doanal Zollbehörde autoritate: de proprie autoritate aus eigener Machtvollkommenheit autoritate: del autoritate obrigkeitlich autoritate: derecto/autoritate domestic Hausrecht autoritate: diriger/adressar se al autoritate competente sich an die zuständige Stelle wenden autoritate: haber autoritate/poter super alicuno über j�n vermögen autoritate: intervenir con autoritate (in) ein Machtwort sprechen autoritate: sin poter/autoritate machtlos autoritates Behörde (Stadt) autoritates; concernente le ~ behördlich autostrata Autobahn autostrata Autostraße autosuggestion Autosuggestion autotaxation Selbsteinschätzung autrice Autorin autrice Schriftstellerin autumnal herbstlich autumno Herbst auxiliar (Akk.) beistehen auxiliar (Su) Aushilfe Pers auxiliar aushelfen auxiliar durchhelfen auxiliar helfen auxiliar mit Hand anlegen auxiliar nachhelfen auxiliar Adj Hilfs� in Zssgn. meist auxiliar alicuno j�m behilflich sein auxiliar: adjutar/auxiliar alicuno ad obtener alique j�m zu et. verhelfen auxiliar: adjutar/auxiliar alicuno sortir de embarasso zurechthelfen auxiliator Helfer auxiliator m Hilfskraft auxiliatrice f Hilfskraft auxilio (zu: in; pro; leisten: prestar) Hilfe auxilio Aushilfe (Beistand) auxilio Behelf auxilio Beistand auxilio social/al povres Armenfürsorge auxilio: assistentia/auxilio economic Wirtschaftshilfe auxilio: sin de adjuta/auxilio hilflos ava Großmutter aval Wechselbürgschaft avalanche (F) Lawine avalisar für e�n Wechel bürgen avalista Wechselbürge avamtage: tornar ad avantage zugute kommen avanguarda: (a)vanguarda Vorhut avanguarda: (a)vanguarda (de cavalleria) Vortrab avantage Annehmlichkeit (Vorteil) avantage Ersprießlichkeit avantage Vorgabe (Vorteil) avantage Vorsprung (Vorteil) avantage Vorteil avantage Vorzug (Vorteil) avantage n Plus avantage: con avantage/profito Adv vorteilhaft avantage: haber le avantage im Vorteil sein avantage: haber le avantage super (alicuno) voraushaben avantage: tornar al avantage de alicuno j�m zum Nutzen gereichen avantages (Pl) Vergünstigung avantagiose vorteilhaft avantagiose: esser avantagiose pro alicuno j�m zum Vorteil gereichen avantagiose¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. ersprießlich avantagiose¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. lohnend (vorteilhaft) avantagiose¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. profitlich avantagiose¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. zuträglich avantal Schurz, Schürze avantal de corio Schurzfell avantal: poner se (un avantal) sich (eine Schürze) vorbinden avante fort (vorwärts) avante hervor avante nur heran! avante voran avante voraus avante vorbei (örtl.) avante vorn(e) avante vorwärts avante zuvor avante Adv davor avante (al attacco)! ran! (= heran) avante! drauflos! avante! nur heran! avante: avante! Adv vor! avante: de avante a detra von vorn(e) bis hinten avante: esser avante al capite vi führen (an der Spitze sein) avante: inviar/mandar avante vorausschicken avante: per avante von vorn(e) avante: vader/ir avante voraneilenvorangehen avante: vader/ir avante vorausgehen avantero (Sport) Stürmer avantia Anmarsch avantia Anzahlung (Vorschuß) avantia Beleihung (Vorschuß) avantia bevorschussen r avantia Fortgang (Fortschritt) avantia Vorschuß (Geld) avantia Vorsprung (Vorteil) avantia Vorstoß avantia Su vorrücken avantia! hervor mit euch! avantia: avantia! weitergehen! avantiada Vormarsch avantiamento Förderung avantiamento Vormarsch avantiamento Weiterkommen avantiamento fig Aufstieg avantiamento n Fortkommen avantiamento (de grado) Rangerhöhung avantiar (a. fig) von der Stelle kommen avantiar (Fechtk.) nachstoßen avantiar auffahren (vorfahren) avantiar fortkommen (vorwärtskommen) avantiar fortrücken (vorwärts) avantiar fortschreiten avantiar nachrücken avantiar rücken (vorwärts) avantiar sich schieben (Wagen, Fußgänger) avantiar vonstatten gehen avantiar vorbringen (Meinung) avantiar vorgehen avantiar vorlaufen (Uhr) avantiar vorrücken avantiar vorschießen (Geld) avantiar vorschreiten avantiar vorstecken (Kopf) avantiar vorstellen (Uhr) avantiar vorstoßen avantiar vorstrecken (Geld) avantiar vortreten (nach vorne treten) avantiar vorverlegen avantiar vorwärtsgehen avantiar vorwärtskommen avantiar weiterkommen avantiar vi vordringen avantiar vt anrücken avantiar (verso) anmarschieren avantiar con impetuositate vorstürmen avantiar impetuosemente fig angestürmt kommen avantiar in annos/etate an Alter zunehmen avantiar obliquemente um den heißen Brei herumgehen avantiar per su proprie effortios sich emporarbeiten avantiar se hervortreten avantiar se überholen avantiar se vortreten (vor et. hintreten) avantiar: avantia dunque! nur zu! avantiar: facer avantiar Mil vorschicken avantiar: non avantiar nicht von der Stelle kommen avantiar: non avantiar/progreder nicht vom Fleck kommen avantiata Vorposten avantiate hoch (Alter) avantiate vorgerückt avar geizig avar habsüchtig avar knauserig avar schofel (geizig) avar de parolas mundfaul avar de parolas wortkarg avar: esser avar geizen avar: esser avar/meschin knausern avar: esser avar/parsimoniose (de) kargen avar: non esser avar sich nicht lumpen lassen avaria Beschädigung avaria Havarie avaria Panne avaria Seeschaden avaria Flugz Bruchschaden avaria Mar, Techn Schaden avaria de machina Maschinendefekt avaria de machina Maschinenschaden avaria: avaria/foratura de pneu(matico) Reifenpanne, Reifenschaden avariar ramponieren avariar Mar, Techn, Flugz beschädigen avarias; haber ~ (Pl) (Motor) aussetzen avariate leck avaritia Geiz avaritia Habsucht avaritia Knauserei avaro Geizhals, Geizkragen avaro Knauser avaro Pfennigfuchser avassallar unter s�e Botmäßigkeit bringen ave Vogel ave aquatic Wasservogel ave cantator/canor Singvogel ave de mal augurio Unglücksbringer ave de mal augurio fig Unke ave del paradiso Paradiesvogel ave funebre Totenvogel ave grallator Stelzen/läufer,�vogel Ave Maria Abendsegen ave migrator Zugvogel ave migrator passage Wandervogel ave nocturne Nachtvogel ave rapace de preda Raubvogel ave rar fig weißer Rabe ave scandente Klettervogel avellana Haselnuß avellana Nuß (Hasel�) avellaniero Hasel aveller fortreißen aveller losreißen aveller wegreißen aveller a basso herunterreißen aveller con le dentes abbeißen aveller con le digitos, a. con tenalias abzwicken aveller per le fortia abzwingen avena Hafer avena cocte Haferschleim avena: suppa pappa de (floccos de) avena Haferschleim aventar a j�m Luft zuwehen aventura Abenteuer aventura Erlebnis aventura amorose Liebesabenteuer aventura: al aventura Adv ziellos aventura: al hasardo/aventura aufs Geratewohl aventura: per aventura auf gut Glück aventura: viver al aventura/jornata in den Tag hinein leben aventurar: ingagiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./aventurar/mitter se in sich einlassen auf/in aventurer/o,�a Abenteuerer,�in aventurero Glücks/ritter,�jäger aventurose abenteuerlich aventurose unternehmungslustig (verwegen) avenue (F) Allee averamento Bewahrheitung averar se sich bewahrheiten avergoniar beschämen averse abgeneigt aversion (Abscheu) Abkehr (von) aversion Abgeneigtheit aversion Abneigung aversion Abscheu aversion Unlust (Abneigung) aversion Widerwille aversion al labor Arbeitsscheu aversion: prender alicuno/alique in ~ Abneigung fassen gegen j�n/et. averter (se) abkehren aves Geflügel aves domestic Federvieh aves domestic Geflügel (Federvieh) avetarda (Zool Otis tarda) Trappe aviario Schlag (Vogelhaus) aviario Vogelhaus aviarista Vogelhändler aviation Flugwesen aviation Luftfahrt aviation Luftfahrtwesen aviation Su n Fliegen aviation civil Zivilluftfahrt aviation militar Luftwaffe aviation militar Pl Luftstreitkräfte aviator Luftschiffer (Flieger) aviator (de volo) a vela Segelflieger aviator acrobatic Kunstflieger aviator acrobatic Schauflieger aviator de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Jagdflieger aviator de stuka (D) Sturzkampfflieger aviator: aviat/or,�rice Flieger(in) aviatrice: aviat/or,�rice Flieger(in) avicinamento Annäherung avicinamento n Herannahen avicinar annähern avicinar se herankommen avicinar se sich nähern avicinar se cautemente/ furtivemente/ quattemente sich anschleichen avicinar: approximar/avicinar se herantreten avicinar: approximar/avicinar se nahekommen avicinar: approximar/avicinar se nahen avicinar: avicinar/approximar (vi se) vt herrücken avicultor Vogelzüchter avicultura Hühnerzucht avicultura Vogelzucht avide begehrlich (lüstern) avide begierig avide habgierig avide habsüchtig avide happig avide (de) erpicht (aufs Geld) avide (de) gierig avide de butino beutelustig avide de ganio gewinnsüchtig avide de gloria ruhmbegierig avide de placeres vergnügungssüchtig avide de saper se wißbegierig avide de titulos titelsüchtig avide: esser avide (de) gieren avide: esser avide de lechzen nach aviditate (de: nach) Gier aviditate Begehrlichkeit aviditate Begier(de) (Gier) aviditate Habgier aviditate Habsucht aviditate Happigkeit aviditate (de) Erpichtheit aviditate de ganio Gewinnsucht aviditate de gloria Ruhmbegier(de) aviditate de lucro Profitgier aviditate de placeres Genußsucht aviditate: aviditate/cupiditate de pecunia Geldgier avion Flugzeug avion a reaction Düsenflugzeug avion a/de rocchetta Raketenflugzeug avion de bombardamento Bombenflugzeug avion de carga Frachtflugzeug avion de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Jagdflugzeug avion de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Flugz Jäger,�in avion de combatto Schlachtflugzeug avion de escorta Begleitflugzeug avion de recognoscentia/exploration Flugz Aufklärer avion de sport Sportflugzeug avion de transporto Transportflugzeug avion de transporto/passageros Verkehrsflugzeug avion de volo a vela Segelflugzeug avion militar Militärflugzeug avion postal Postflugzeug avion sanitari Sanitätsflugzeug avion sin motor Segelflugzeug avion supersonic Überschallflugzeug avion nave transportator(i) Transporter avion�modello Modellflugzeug avion: aeroplano/avion a dupl(ic)e cauda bicaudate o corpore bicorpor(at)e o fuselage Zweirumpfflugzeug avion: avion/aeroplano de combatto Kampfflugzeug avion: avion/aeroplano gigante Großflugzeug avion: avion/aeroplano pro passageros¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Passagierflugzeug avion: per avion durch/mit Luftpost avion: per avion aeree per/durch Flugpost avisar anzeigen avisar benachrichtigen avisar (alicuno de alique) ankünd(ig)en (förml.) avisar le cambio de domicilio (poliz.) abmelden avisar le cambio de domicilio sich anmelden bei der Polizei avisar: informar/avisar alicuno de alique mitteilen avisator de incendio Feuermelder aviso (poner, inserer: aufgeben) Anzeige aviso Ankündigung aviso Befinden (Ansicht) aviso Bekannt/gabe,�machung (Anzeige) aviso Benachrichtigung aviso Dafürhalten aviso Fingerzeig aviso Gutdünken aviso Meinung aviso Urteil (Meinung) aviso Warnung (Meldung) aviso n Erachten aviso de cambio de domicilio Abmeldung aviso de contravention mulcta Strafmandat aviso de expedition Versandanzeige aviso de maritage Heiratsanzeige aviso de reception (Empfangs�) Bescheinigung aviso de reception Bestätigung (Empfang) aviso mortuari Traueranzeige aviso provisori Vorbescheid aviso public Aushang aviso: a/secundo mi opinion/aviso nach meinem Dafürhalten aviso: annuncio/aviso de decesso Traueranzeige aviso: aviso/folio del impostos Steuerzettel aviso: previe aviso Voranzeige aviso: usque a nov(ell)e aviso bis auf Widerruf aviso; secundo ~ laut Bericht avitaminosis Mangelkrankheit avivar se aufflackern (Licht) avo Großvater avocatiero Avocadobaum avocato Bot Avocado avulse lose (Ware) avunculo Oheim avunculo Onkel axe Achse axe Spindel (Achse) axe Techn Welle axe (de rota) Radachse axe anterior Vorderachse axe de rotation Drehachse axe de rotation Umdrehungsachse axe flexibile/oscillante Schwingachse axe gemine Zwillingsachse axe posterior Hinterachse axe terrestre (del terra) Erdachse axilla (auch Bot; in Zssgn. = achselständig) Achsel axilla; (cavo del) ~ Achselhöhle axillari achselständig axioma Grundsatz (unbestreitbar) ay! (Schmerz) ach! azalea Bot Azalee, Azalie azotate stickstoffhaltig azoto Stickstoff azur azurblau azur blau azur celeste himmelblau azur: azur/blau obscur dunkelblau azur: blau/azur clar hellblau azur; esser (resp. devenir) ~ blauen azur; facer ~ bläuen azurar bläuen azurate azurn azurate bläulich azuro Bläue azuro (celeste) Su Azurblau azyme ungesäuert (Brot)